The Magician's Tale of Terror
by Dragonmaidx
Summary: Strange things begin to unfold in this weird tale. Jessica, with her mind enslaved by the evil will of the sceptre, must choose what her heart feels: to strive what she has been fighting for, or a burning desire wanting more than she realises?
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAGICIAN'S TALE OF TERROR **

_Summary: Strange things begin to unfold in this weird tale. Jessica, with her mind enslaved by the evil will of the sceptre, must choose what her heart feels: to strive what she has been fighting for, or a burning desire wanting more than she realises?_

**A/N: I have been looking at DQ8 and completely forgot about this fanfiction! I know I haven't been writing in ages (more like 5 years ago) but things just got out of hand: university, personal projects, working part-time whilst trying to find a full time job. My old computer died and somehow I lost my original work! But never mind. Now I am back, I wanted to start this whole fanfiction again. Thanks to my good memory, I remember majority of the plot of my first draft. I also would like to add some references to the game, as well as new (gruesome) ideas too.**

**This is rated 'M' for explicit reasons. ****Dragon Quest 8 and other references certainly do not belong to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Possession**

These flashbacks seem to get worse and worse...

"_It seems fate and your benevolent Goddess are both on my side…"_

"_I won't leave your side. From now on I'll protect you."_

"_Cor Blimey!"_

"_Weary travelers."_

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow!"_

"_I am just happy that I can be at service for everyone."_

"_You defeated Dhoulmagus!? But this can't be! Why hasn't the curse been lifted?"_

"_Go and do what you want. I haven't got time for this!"_

"_Are you serious!? He's turned your kingdom into thorns of Darkness, killed innocent lives and yet you are willing to forgive him!?"_

"_That's just who I am?"_

"_I no longer have a daughter!"_

"_Fine! I was planning on leaving until you came to your senses anyway!"_

"_Are you really leaving?"_

"_What faith you have! Let's put it to the test, shall we!?"_

"_Not now! It can't end now!"_

_"No! Don't hurt them!"_

_"Die!"_

* * *

Awake.

Eyes snap open. Hot, sweaty and breathing heavily. Jessica shudders in her bed. She quickly throws the quilt covers off and sits up. The mage lets out a shaky but tired sigh. She slowly massages her head in attempt to get rid of the annoying voices that continue to circle through her mind.

_"Nearing out destiny…"_

Huh!? Oh well. It's probably nothing. Maybe she is just hearing things.

_"Realising Evil's Demise…"_

Is she going funny in the head? She forms her hand into a fist and lightly knocks it on her head. Jessica decides to get some fresh air. She moves her legs so that they dangle over the bed. Now that she could climb off the bed, she now stands on her own two feet. The mage takes a couple of steps but stops abruptly before reaching to the door.

_"Please? Help me…"_

Jessica gasps as she instantly turns her head round to face the room. She clasps her hands together and brings them tight into her chest, feeling her heartbeat racing. She hesitantly calls out in a soft voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing...

The mage sighs silently with relief. She steadily controls her breathing hoping that it would help her relax. She slowly lowers her head silently reflecting on her own action.

The party is so exhausted after the long hard battle against Dhoulmagus. Indeed they have battled and brawled two days solid. Much to their surprise, the King and Princess haven't returned to their normal forms. 'Why is this?' the King kept asking the party of four. Nevertheless, they all headed straight back to the Kingdom of Argonia. They were unsure of what to do, having defeated Dhoulmagus, so they headed straight to bed, falling into a deep sleep. Well, all of them except Jessica.

The mage approaches the door in attempt to open it again until the weird voice calls for her aid again.

_"Stop!"_

Jessica instantly turns round with complete fright. She cautiously examines every spectacle of the room, still gripping her small hand firmly onto the doorknob. She knows that something was defiantly in this room. Or rather someone was in this room...

_"Y-You… are the… only one… who can… save me… Please… h-help me?"_

The pleading voice made Jessica feel weak and sympathetic. Her heart heatedly swelled in her chest. Desperate to find the victim, Jessica reluctantly let's her small hand fall of the doorknob. The mage carefully begins her search. Is it in the cupboard? No... Is it in the drawer? No... Dear Goddess, here we go. Where is it coming from? Not underneath the desk and not behind the mirror either. Upon glancing at the mirror, Jessica curses herself for being stupid. _Of course!_ She sighs in annoyance, spinning on her heel as she walks towards her bed. She then kneels down and lifts the quilts to take a closer inspection from underneath the bed but to only discover a large stick that sleeps restfully. It was the sceptre that she had retrieved after Dhoulmagus' defeat. It was the only thing she could find. Yes, take the weapon and strike anyone down showing no mercy.

The mage snatches the large stick from under her bed and advances herself to the middle of the room. She pauses in her footsteps. Immediately empathy came to her mind. Her hazel eyes gazes at the shiny dark red orb gripping the sceptre tightly.

_"I may not be the greatest magician yet but only time will tell. I have been studying magic for a while but still… Is it really possible to resurrect someone from the dead even if their soul has passed away?"_

The one question she still asks herself. She knows fully well that she hadn't studied magic to her fullest extend. However, she has battled many monsters alongside with her companions: Eight, Yangus and Angelo, under the guidance of King Trode and Princess Medea. Together, they brought Dhoulmagus down to his knees. But now he is history she is determined to test her true magic prowess. She paces her footwork, feet shoulder width apart, psyching herself up into a strong stance. The mage inhales a breath to get rid of her nerves.

Finally, she utters a few words from her dry throat. "Okay! Let's see what this sceptre can really do!"

The dark gold sceptre begins to glow rapidly. Jessica's eyes widen and gasps as the sudden surge of power rushes uncontrollably. The power was so wild that Jessica stumbles back falling onto one knee. Suddenly, something ominous takes over. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I've been waiting for you. At last a new hand to hold the sceptre. A new body to control."

"Who is this? What do you want?" The mage demands as she glances round the room to inspect the magic circle that surround her. Suddenly, something thick and disturbing appears forming a tight weave round the mage's right arm. She looks down and gasps with horror. "The sceptre!?"

"I am your possession! You are a slave to the sceptre! You will obey my command!" It speaks darkly.

"Sceptre's do not speak of their own mind…" Jessica exclaims in disbelief.

A terrible thorn hurls forward aiming straight for the neck silencing Jessica's voice. She catches the thorn with both hands franticly tugging it to pull herself free. Her 'cry for help' did not work. Soon, more drastic thorns multiply as they begin to take control, swerving in and out binding the mage. Her legs, arms and body were now trapped slowing disappearing into the deadly thorns. The sceptre, however, stands tall, with the glowing orb glistening at its peak. All Jessica could do is witness the evil power overthrowing her. Her vision becomes cloudy and misty; the air rises thick making it difficult to breathe. The grey hallucinating clouds fades and soon the darkness dissolves the grey into the black abyss.

And so, Jessica is gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Go To Hell**

_Where art thou?_

_You were my clandestine flower_

_To stop me cower_

_In fear. Give me your hand and I can_

_Show you that I am a better man._

_You show us your sword,_

_The governor and I hoard_

_You show a poet a poem you wrote,_

_It flows down the stream still in float_

_Of course, I am no poet_

_But your presence is my true sonnet_

_And you know that_

_Without you my world is completely flat._

_Oh dear Jessica where art thou?_

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. All I can see is darkness. I gasp from the sudden cold feeling stone and hard. Am I bleeding to death? No. I don't feel any pain. I can't see, smell or taste any blood. Or is this some new trickery. I decided to sit up but something heavy rustled. I have shackles strapped to my ankles and wrists. _"Great"_ I mutter to myself in annoyance. This is worse than the time we were sent to prison in the Maella Abbey thanks to Marcello, that is Angelo's half brother.

Despite my annoyance, I now sit up properly and inspect round the dark, grey, gloomy cell. Strongly enough, there was a vivid purple-red symbol that marked on the stone wall. _"What does this mean?"_ I ask myself. Regardless, I slowly crawl over, dragging the shackles, towards the prison gate. I conceal my hand around the bar. It is extremely light as I pull it towards me. Strangely enough it opens wide. So, I hoist myself up, with the help of the cell bars, and exit the prison cell. However, I draw myself into a complete halt as I carefully analyse both pathways. I curl my right hand into a ball of fist and place it under my chin, thinking hard with extreme curiosity.

"_Which way do I go? They both look identical. Well, you know what they say. Right is right, right?"_

So I made my decision to creep round of the circular corridor. As I crept towards my destination, I can hear these unusual voices growing louder and louder. I assume there were monsters in this dreadful lair. Hesitant, I walk a little quicker, round and round the circular corridor until a familiar prison cell catches my eye.

_"Hang on a minute, is that the same gate I went passed earlier?"_

It definitely looked the same to me because I am certain that is the same gate that I opened earlier. It has to be! Oh, and there is the same purple-red crest marking staining on the wall. Somehow, I get the feeling that I was mindlessly running run in circles. I was tempted to turn back but something told me that I shouldn't. It was as if though a magical force was persuading me to continue forward. So, I kept walking at a brisk speed, round and round once again. Then I stop at the middle of the corridor back at the same point. The monstrous voices were tremendously loud, crashing and banging, punching and kicking, throwing and blowing. However, there was another archway showing some stairs descending on my right side. I was certain that this was my exit. I was just about to turn and walk in the correct direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" A monstrous sound whispers. I tense and turn, feeling something rough and hard grabbing my arm. A monster pulls me forcefully. I retaliate by pulling back trying to free my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. I was desperate to break away and make a run for it. However, this monster is too strong for me as he swings me round throwing me into yet another prison cell. I fall on my rear end, grunting as I glance up. The monster slams the gate shut. I hastily get up inspecting the new cell that I have been thrown into realising that there were monsters in different shapes sizes all round.

"FREE FOR ALL!" The monsters roar with fury as they charge in for each other.

This is a fight ring. I quickly evade the incoming attacks ducking, dodging and jumping. I nearly fell but manage to press my hands into the wall to stop me falling. Out of blue, three Caped Caperers draws near, snarling at me. I quickly kick him causing him to wince in pain. I then rush in, grabbing him by his small delicate tail, and throw him over to the other two Caped Caperers who were close by. Another enemy approaches me. It was Claws who tried to swipe me with it furious blades but they got tangled into my shackles. With haste, I use my shackles as a miniature whip, breaking the tangled knot and begin knocking the sharp razor blades away from me. I belt him, swinging the shackles, across the face. Next, I spot a Wight Priest chanting some sort of spell.

_"Fine! I just burn that stupid- What!? I have no magic!?"_

Dazzled by my actions I soon realise that a big fist crushes my face. I fall slamming on my back hard into the ground. I struggle to climb to my feet, grunting as I ignore the pain. An enormous beast, the Hell Gladiator, threatens me as his shadows towers over mine. "You! I'll make sure that I smash your bloody face in, you bitch!"

I anxiously begin to move away. My body trembles with fear. I swallow hard feeling a lump in my throat. He raises his foot ready to crush me. Unexpectedly, a fireball lies past igniting the beast in flames causing him to crash down onto the stone ground in defeat. He groans in pain, coughing the revolting black smoke. I glance up to see which direction the fireball had come from.

_Guv? Yangus? Angelo?_

"You shall not begin any uproar in this prison!" A calm but assertive voice commands. It enters the room. He is a black dragon, bigger than Angelo in height but muscular. He has three swords, two on the side of his belt, and one on his back. The black dragon has allies to assist him. There were two giant Boss Trolls and three Dancing Flames. The six intruders started to lash out on the prisoners. These monsters are a lot stronger than I thought. The black dragon lifts the Wight Priest by the neck. He was about to throw a punch until he sees me, from the corner of his eye, still as a statue on the floor.

Our eyes meet… There was something that sparkles between us. It was as if we known each other.

Slowly, the muscular dragon opens his claws letting go the Wight Priest's neck. He then marches forward in my direction. I get a closer inspection of him. A number of scars displaying all over his black scaly body show his inner strength. Two trolls took each side of my arms and pulled me up to stand up. The dragon gently holds my bicep and offers me a kind smile.

_I guess this isn't so bad… By the Goddess, he is hitting on me!? _

He winked at me. Of course, I give him the coldest of looks with disgust. It is funny though because it reminds me of when I first met Angelo a Simpleton. But surely humans and monsters can't be together? Or can they?

Regardless, he signals to his allies to finish off the job. Soon, we left the prison room entering through the archway (the same archway that I was about to enter until the stupid monster threw me into the fight ring). We begin to descend down some stairs. I became curious, and so I begin to question to black creature. "Where are you taking me?"

"Out of the prison cell." He simply answers in a clam tone.

"I know that. I mean where are you taking me now?" I half rephrased the question.

"To the throne room." He answers once again. We were now reached at the bottom of the steps, seeing a big door that stands before us. We were heading towards it. Out of the blue, the black dragon's voice starts to lighten up. "Thanks to you I managed to get a good beating without get caught. I get carried away beating those incompetent mindless beings. I shouldn't do it but they step out of line every time. My Master is very strict when it comes to obeying his rules."

"… So you are a servant, then?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"You could say that." He said wryly as he looks at me again but not in my eyes. Oh no, he isn't but oh yes he is. The black creature looks right down at my bosom. How rude. I frown in annoyance. He didn't notice my reaction until I adjust my throat. "Ahem!"

The dragon perks up instantly with a startled look on his face. Seeing my annoyed expression that is written on my face, he continues to ignore it and still leers at me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you weren't hurt?"

"What kind of a question is that? You witness the entire altercation at first hand!" I raise my tone in aggravation.

"True but you took quite a hit there. Most fighters go down and out. But then again, I'm not surprised. I foretold that you would be thrown into this catastrophic scuffle. Are you really sure that you are alright?"

"Pfft! You are as pathetic as you look! I'm just fine apart from you leering at me!"

"I am not leering at you. I want to make sure that you are alright. You know, I am a very good listener."

"How many times have you used that line?" I spit with sarcasm.

"Never before..." He flashes his eyes. Of course, I wasn't buying it. This is all obnoxious if you ask me. This creature trying to be the good guy!? Not a chance! I turn away doing my best to ignore him. "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

He tries to reach out for me by offering his claw. "I am available if you want me to-"

"Go to hell!" I snap at him, clearly whacking his claw away.

He looked surprised by my sudden outburst. Nevertheless, he remains calm but exhales his breath quietly. "Ah… It seems you memories are yet to be revisited. I foretold this would happen. Oh dear… You really don't remember me, do you?"

"No! I don't remember! I fought so many monsters on my quest! You all _look_ the same to me!"

"That may be true, from your point of view, but _we_ are all different, aren't we? I mean life is not to walk through a meadow. No matter how odd the bunch may be only true friends stick together. Not every King can be waited on hand and foot. After all, you shouldn't judge a horse by it harness."

I stop abruptly, turn myself to face him and gasp in shock. How does he know so much? His attitude, about my comrades, the King and Princess is even more bizarre. It was as if he had known me for a long time. The dragon pauses calmly closing his eyes and simply charms. "You stand amaze. Mouth agape. How do I know so much, you ask?"

I stare at him, longly, waiting with anxiety. Indeed I was desperate for an answer. He keeps his composure as he opens his black eyes focuses onto the double doors that stand ahead of him.

"Let me tell you a special story. This special story may not have an ending yet but it could be if one is willing to not give up. Four pilgrims rise to confront the darkness each with a reason. They were determined to get stronger as their progressed through their journey. All but one outshines them all. Who would of thought she would come out of her own household to fulfill her destiny, to avenge her dearly beloved brother."

"Stop where you are!" I yell. The dragon is shocked by my sudden outburst. Somehow, I manage to lower my voice. "Listen, I don't understand how you know so much. How do you know who I am?"

"I would like to explain but I cannot do that right now. It is time. Confront him and defeat him you must."

"… Who?"

"Thou must face the Master…"

* * *

**[A/N: That was Angelo's little poem at the top. Anyway, Jessica is going to pay a visit to 'you know who?'. See you in Chapter 3]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Am… **

The gigantic double doors magically open wide. Ahead, there was a long but a vivid corridor. The bottomless pit was burning with flames as they continuously flicker with warmth. There was a big elongated red carpet, with yellow stitching, that stretches from the beginning right into the stairway and upward where stood a rounded red-gold throne at the end of the long hallway.

"So…" The black dragon lightly tugs Jessica's arm. They begin walking as the two of them stroll along heading towards the end of the long daunting hallway. "Are you ready to face the master?"

"I'm only here to leave this place so I can go back and reunite with my friends." Jessica confessed whilst looking at the scene ahead of her. They could see a number of statues of the Hellhounds, one on each side. Jessica and the dragon slowly begin to climb the elongated steps taking their time to approach to throne that lies at the end of the hallway.

"I must warn you that the Master is extremely powerful." The black dragon warned the mage now looking at her with concern.

"You think? What makes you believe that this so called 'master' can pull fancy tricks to stop me?" Jessica cocked her head to one side still fixated to the flames below. The black dragon could not help himself but sniggers sarcastically. The mage lowers her head menacingly hissing at the dragon. "You really think that, huh? I will not be addressed as a single narrow-minded halfwit human! I've learnt to handle myself!"

"Ha! Ha! You are clearly deluded! The darkness surrounds your judgment and don't you think that the art of black magic will save you this time! If anything, whatever burning ambition you wish to seek will only become your downfall!"

Halt...

They abruptly stop before approaching the empty throne. "How dare you!" The mage hissed darkly failing to control her temper. She then glares her angry eyes at the confident black dragon. Yet again, she snapped at him. "How bloody dare you accuse me for what I have done! You have no right to judge a book by its cover! I'm on a quest to avenge my brother's death! Honestly, just who do you think you are poking your snout into my business? And that's besides the point, _you_ still haven't answered _my_ question, have you? How do you know who I am?"

The dragon's confident approach rapidly changes into a hurtful one. His face showed a worried expression. He was only trying to help her but she continued to push him away. He hesitantly attempts to reason with her. "Well... I-I was about to tell you that I-"

"Yippee!" A voice shrieks out of the blue. Both the mage and the dragon jump almost leaping out of the air. They abruptly stopped their conversation turning, back to the throne room, to see who had startled them. A small fat monster appears before them, happily spinning round in circles. It has two horns that stick out from his head. It's chubby pale face and his wicked eyes were so bright that just by looking at it was enough to spook the living daylights out of any child. It also had a weird light-bulb figure glowing beneath its body.

The merry beast pauses in its track to see the young mage accompanied by the black dragon. It then draws near ready to speak directly to the mage. "Welcome, young lady. I've been expecting you. You longer need those."

The short chubby monster waves his hand. The manacles open wide, from Jessica's wrists and ankles, spilling onto the red carpet. Jessica is in shock even by her standards. He didn't need to chant a spell. He just did the action like it was nothing. Still in disbelief, she faces the happy beast. The little monster now turns to the dragon but his face morphs into a nasty frown.

"You, servant! Leave us!" The merry beast snarls at the dragon in a harsh tone.

The black dragon obediently lowers his head as he leans down to pick up the manacles. One by one, he takes the manacles, from the floor, and dangles them over his forearm. Just as he rises from the floor, he face leans forward, a chance to whisper into Jessica's ear. "You will never get out and I can assure you that you will lose… I did say I did warn you."

There is a hatred glare that sparkles in her burning eyes. Why was she so angry with him? He closes his solemn eyes, turns and begins to descend down the steps. Jessica only continues to stare what lies ahead of her. The chubby beast, taps his staff in his palm, speaking directly to the mage again.

"I've been waiting for you to wake. It has almost been a lifetime. But never mind. You don't know anything about me but I know everything about you. Yes, I know who you are. You are one of the meddlesome travelers who tried to stop me!"

"That's right! Me and my companions are on a quest pursuing Dhoulmagus, a diabolical jester-"

"Such a pity…" The chubby fiend interrupts her.

"Excuse me!?" Jessica questions with fury.

"I said such pity… that you are a foolish girl to not realise who I am!" The beast smirks with confidence.

Jessica, beginning to become frustrated, stands upright in her posture. She menacingly glares at the chubby beast with her small fist clenching tight by her sides with her face frowning. "What pity? Who you are you, answer me?"

"Such a pity…" The chubby beast simply chants deliberately tormenting the red-headed girl.

"Well… Are you going to tell me or do I have to deduce you myself? Are you really Dhoulmagus? Or is this some new trickery?" Jessica continues to threaten.

"Ah! How observant of you. No, I am not Dhoulmagus!" The beast grinned happily. Once again, the beast frightening pale face changes as his eyebrows cringe into a confronting look. "He's dead because you killed him."

"I only killed him to avenge my brother!" Jessica spits harshly.

"Ah yes! I remember… He was one of the one of the heirs of the seven sages!"

"A Sage? An heir of the sage?" Jessica mutters to herself in disbelief.

"Oh yes! I can clearly see the resemblance. You have the same dark eyes. Such a pity that he had to die at my hand!" The chubby beast recalls.

"For the umpteenth time! Who are you and what do you want?" Jessica yells having lost her patience.

"Well, I'm glad you've asked!" A deep sinister voice alerts. Thus, the unknown voice spooks the mage sending chills up her spine as if the entire room rushes cold. The flames glow dim in the making. The small chubby beast whirls himself round in dismay. Who could this be? Two golden eyes sluggishly sparkle through the blackness. It towers higher and higher in the black void glaring down at the red carpet before him. Jessica awkwardly steps away, with her mouth agape, analysing the unknown terror that lies above her.

The enormous fiend finally introduces himself. "Behold, I'm the Lord of Darkness! Rhapthorne!"

Jessica continues to stare at the nothingness with the exception of the big ghastly yellow eyes that beamed like the mighty sun. The purple-grey mist emerges circling the mysterious Dark Lord as he slowly opens his venomous mouth. "I intend to regain and refine my title: the true ruler of the World of Light and the World of Darkness! The little rascal that you see below me is my incarnation. He has been keeping you company while I'm recovering my wounds from my previous defeat. I may be imprisoned but my mind is energetic. Hence forth, I am your true Master!"

"I have no master!" Jessica barks bravely as she takes a step forward. It was clear that she only heard the 'Master' part and completely ignoring the rest of the Lord's obscure rant. "You are gravely mistaken."

"Don't jump to conclusions. I have the secret that you have been searching for!" The Lord sings in a merry tone. Jessica perks up. Rhapthorne smiles with confidence. "I thought this might interest you. Let us cut to the chase. Do you commit yourself dedicated to serve loyalty to my worthy?"

"I don't think so. I'll never serve you!"

"You are in no position to make any demands! You have to do as I say!"

"Is that so?" Jessica challenged as she gets into a stance.

"Your arrogance blinds you! Such a pity that the one who will be suffering is you!"

"So… Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, is it? What if I refuse to play your little game?"

"Defy me and your soul will be tainted by crushing your brother's cherished heart!"

Jessica expression softens up. Rhapthorne smiles with glee. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I have surprised you. We know you want to see you brother, don't you?"

"And why don't you tell me why you had to kill him? Why? Just why?" She begged. Hot steamy tears form in her hazel eyes but yet she manages to fight them off. She is upset. Having lost her brother, and her one true friend, it is clear that she was destined to do what she had to do.

Rhapthorne proceeds to ask her a different question. "Tell me, human. Have you ever heard of 'Kazing' the revival spell?"

"No…" Jessica lifts her head up with worry, sniffing to fight the runny nose.

"I thought not. 'Kazing' revives any fallen ally in battle. There is, however, a method to revive someone even beyond death." Rhapthorne briefly explains. "Your brother is held responsible for the bloodline of one of the sages. I needed his flesh and blood so that my soul can be free! Only then I will able to conquer the world! Then, I can resurrect anyone from the dead: a spell that is even greater than any spell in the existence of every living realms."

Regardless to Jessica's obscure thinking she protests. "But how is it possible? Any revival spell is only used when the soul lives on inside ones heart!"

"Silence you fool! Human, I can teach you more than you could possibly imagine. However, I'm not going to give to you so easily. I would to play a simple game with you! Thou must annihilate the heirs of the sages! Only then I can be free from this solitary incarceration and unlock my true potential to give you the power to save your brother..."

Jessica still looks down, at the red carpet, confused. The Lord needs flesh and blood for his revival? So how could he possibly learn a spell to revive anyone beyond death? This doesn't make sense as to appose why Alistair is so important to him? Why didn't he kill everyone in Alexandria? Or simply why doesn't he resurrect himself now and carry out his ordeals? No… Even if she achieved Rhapthorne's power, she knows that her magic prowess would be overwhelming for her to control. It would hurt the others gravely. Her friends, her mother and everyone would suffer in her plight.

"No!" She shakes her head.

"You really want to die, don't you?"

"I will not part with this madness and I certainly will not be play the pawn in your sick, twisted little game!" Jessica shouts with rage. Without thinking, she instantly created a fireball from her palms and fired it directly hitting the beast.

Rhapthorne deliberately takes the blow. She, in return, is taken back when she realises that she manages to pull of a spell despite of having no magic points from her previous fight. The enormous beast throws his shadowy head back roaring with immense laughter. Jessica is in complete star struck realising that her magic was so pathetic that it did no damage leaving her powerless.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You are no magician! You are just a foolish little girl who twiddles with a pesky little wand! Yet you still believe that you can defeat me? Well, there is no need to beat round the bush. Allow me to give you a demonstration!" Rhapthorne smirks knowing that his plan will triumph.

Suddenly, his points his finger into the far corner. Jessica whirls her head round to see where he was pointing. She could not see anything until a black dragon floats in mid air, struggling to breathe, in total agony. Jessica brings her hands to her mouth gasping in horror, watching the scene unfold before her. She couldn't believe that the dragon had been hiding behind the pillar the whole time but yet Rhapthorne locates him with ease. The Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, then smirks closing his hand into a solid fist. The dragon growls and grunts as his body forms into hard rock. The solid object settles on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Jessica cries turning back to face the wicked fiend.

"Me? I did nothing! He did it to himself!" Rhapthorne said playfully.

"What do you mean!? Are you trying to tell me that he just turned himself into pure stone? There is no way can anyone turn themselves into stone!" Jessica argued.

"Why yes? He would make a fine collection piece for my magnificent stonework." Rhapthorne smiled confidently.

"Impossible!" Jessica shakes her head in denial.

"Nothing is impossible!" Rhapthorne chastises with glee.

Jessica's eyes begin to burn. Her body tenses as she clenches her fists by her sides. Her eyebrows close into a cross-looking expression showing her rage. "You… You did this to him, didn't you?"

"Such a pity! Such a pity that I am being so generous to you but yet, I find that it is you who defies me!" Rhapthorne chants merrily.

"How can you be this sick heartless fiend who treats it like a game? You are nothing but a mindless self coldhearted monster!" Jessica growled heatedly.

"He! He! He! He! He! He! He!" The miniature Rhapthorne begins to laugh with dignity.

"What's so funny? You sicken me!" Jessica venomously hissed.

"WAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The little chubby Rhapthorne fills the room with laughter. He is laughing so hard that he is practically on the rolling on the floor. Out of the blue, a strange yellow-like goo spills on the red carpet. Jessica is so overwhelmed by the laughing that she shakes her head with disgust, once again. "Why are you doing this?"

The small beast wheezes as he points his staff at the mess he made on the carpet. "He! He! He! Why don't you take a look at yourself and see…"

The curious Jessica slowly walks over towards the yellow puddle. She stares down seeing her own reflection. Rhapthorne's laughing fit had already subsided. He then rises from the floor, now levitating in the air, seeing the perplexed mage gazing at the puddle. He decides to intervene. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't understand. Its just my reflection." Jessica leans back now looking at the miniature Rhapthorne. She couldn't understand why the Lord of Darkness is asking her to look at herself.

"Oh no. You won't find any answers like that." He voice shrilled as he hovers himself close to her. He then uses his staff lightly tapping the surface of the yellow liquid. "When the waters agitated, it will be harder to see. But if you allow it to settle, the picture becomes clearer... Now look harder…"

The curious Jessica leans forward and examines the puddle once more. She carefully looks deep into the puddle. It did look a lot clearer but something is missing. Still glancing at the puddle she solicits to the Dark Lord. "Why are you asking me to do this? Are you trying to trick me by forcing me to do something that I don't want to do?"

"Then maybe you should learn to know yourself!" A familiar voice answers.

But the question remains who…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Uninvited Guest**

_"Then maybe you should learn to know yourself!" A familiar voice answers._

The mage stiffens feeling something warm resting on her shoulder but in the reflection; there was nothing behind her. A cold chill shivers up her spine. _"This can't be real!"_ was all she was thinking. The yellow puddle quickly evaporates into the red carpet causing it to soak into a deep dark red colour. Jessica slowly inspects her shoulder to find a pale hand resting on it. The pale wrist stops and is not covered in dark violet. There is more. There was cut off from the dark violet shirt, revealing more teal green colour. Glancing up from the strange coloured body, there were red demonic eyes and flashing hair that spreads wildly. The wicked purple lips that sparkles in the light completes the picture. Having looked behind her is to only find that she is staring at her own self who smiles with glee. Her manipulated clone, just like Dhoulmagus stands before the mage, giggling amusingly.

Jessica's eyes widen as she immediately knocks the woman's hand away of her shoulder. She steps back and away with fear whispering. "What kind of trickery is this!? You! Did you do this?"

"Ha! You are hopelessly devoted to your own mind!" The pale cold-hearted woman chuckles with confidence.

"What have you do to me?" Jessica whispery snarled.

"Well, since you're so oblivious to what has happened, you fail to realise that the great Lord himself has manage to undo you before your very eyes!"

"What do you mean?" Jessica asks hastily as she almost tipping herself over. She did feel lightheaded and dizzy all around. Is so going insane? No. The power of Rhapthorne's curse is clearly haunting her. The scene slowly begins to change. The throne room was losing its colour. The grey tall buildings surround the dusty room. Jessica is in complete awestruck realising that she is now standing in the Dark Ruins. Jessica examines the Dark Ruins in amazement. The evil clone notices this and smirks in triumph.

A Lost Soul emerges from the dust wailing the ritual. "Behold the mural, of beings of flesh and blood! Behold the magnificent image of Lord Rhapthorne, locked in his titanic struggle to bring darkness into the world! Long ago, he created the World of Darkness by filling the ground with the bodies of those who failed to obey him."

"The World of Darkness? A land wrapped in shrouds?" Jessica summarised as she examines the enormous painting above. A thin monster towers the painting with a number of dead souls cringing in defeat underneath. Suddenly, the evil woman cast a Frizz spell, hurling it directly into the picture, which ignites in flames. Down, down, down and the flames went higher. The scene changes once more as the flames mysteriously vanish. The scene now illustrates a circular market street of some kind.

The surprised mage shakes her head in denial, wanting to believe that this was all just a silly dark dream. She watches the evil woman, who wickedly smiles at her with her arms open ready to create another evil trick. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You are in my world now! Welcome to Rhapthorne's lair of doom!"

Jessica turns instantly and dashes off into a mad sprint. The evil woman does not chase after her but begins to laughs instead. The laugh transforms itself into an endless echo that it filled the market street. The mage runs very fast trying desperately to get away form the evil laughing but soon realises that she is running round in circles. Indeed it is the same confusing corridor that she once visited. No matter how fast she tried to get away, the laughter continues to haunt the frightful Jessica. She panics as she skids, along the hard ground, to stop herself from falling into the purple toxic. She quickly scans the area but soon spots a wooden door near by. She hastily races towards it, shoulder-barging it open but falls and rolls upon stumbling into the room. The door somehow slams shut.

It is a small room but a cluttered full of books. There is an untidy rickety bookshelf that stands in the corner alongside with a desk and chair. There are a number of items, what appears to be a workshop, and tools that lay on the table scattered and unfinished. There were various potions of different sizes and shapes accompanied by handwritten labels. The ink trail (presumably used for handwriting) had already been spilt and dried up staining the floor in the making. In the middle of the circular ring of the room, lays an elf looking creature. He appears tired, holding a bottle in the process of his wayward slumber. Jessica, who now climbs to her feet, starts apologising to the elf. "I'm sorry! The Dark Lord, Rhapthorne is after me! I must-"

"You want to learn something? Take a look at this book!" The elf groans as he slung the navy book in front of Jessica's feet. Jessica carefully bends down to retrieve it from the floor. She opens the navy book and proceeds to examine it with caution. She flicks through a couple of pages until she finds an interesting section that catches her eye.

_Classifications_

_Magician:__ Typically, this is a broad term used to denote someone that practices magic in general. Thus it's sort of the overarching types of the other terms. A wizard, however, is just your average spell caster. Again, all wizards are magicians, but not all magicians are wizards. Some are necromancers and enchanters._

_Sorcerer:__ This type of magician has been represented in a variety of ways, but typically they have a connotation of being an incredibly powerful wizard, that is to say, less than a god but more than a magician. They aren't immortal, but their powers are truly mighty when compared to the average magician. Think of it being something akin to comparing a hair dryer and a tornado in strength. They are on par with forces of nature._

_Enchanter:__ This is a special type of magician. Unlike the majority of their counterparts, they usually cannot cast direct, active spells. What they can do is add an effect to something, such as giving an animal the ability to speak, or causing the land to grow plants at an alarming rate, or cause someone to have an irresistible charm to all who lay eyes on them. In contrast, they couldn't shoot a fireball at someone, or lay a death curse directly or heal someone directly. They typically have to manipulate their environment to achieve their ends._

_Necromancer:__ This is a type of wizard that uses works with the powers of shadow and darkness, but specifically death and the undead. These powerful beings can armies of zombies, suck out and trap souls, drive victims of their black magic insane, and the strongest of their kind can even summon demonic forces. However, there is a price to pay for all of this power. Blood rites, sacrifices and dehumanisation are all required to be ritualistically performed to achieve it. If the necromancer isn't incredibly skilled, there is a strong possibility that their lust for power will result in them summoning a spirit that they cannot control, and will likely consume them._

Jessica closes the book in silence. She then examines the floor in deep thought still holding the book. Despite the cluttered room, she immediately marches over and stands in front of the old elf, who obliviously unaware of her presence. He drowsily looks at her groaning as if he were paranoid. "What do you want?"

"How do I defeat this Lord of Darkness?" She asks politely, holding the book in one hand.

"Didn't you read the book?" He replies in a sarcastic way.

"Of course I've read the book but it doesn't tell me how to overthrow a Necromancer! I would like some advice!" She sounded as if she were insulted.

"What do you expect me to do? Do a card trick? Pull a rabbit out of the fucking hat?" He foul-mouthed her.

"Excuse me!? Just who do you think you are?" Jessica raised her tone.

"Ah shut up!" The elf slurs in his speech. The alcohol has consumed him. He sways his body as he tips over smashing his head on the floor. "Good! Ah, another on bites the dust…" He mutters to himself. The elf now falls into a deep slumber snoring heavily.

"What a drunken hypocrite! I'm leaving!" Having lost her patience, Jessica tosses the navy book on the table. She sighs angrily as she storms out slamming the door shut. She now storms her way through the market, totally unaware of what lies ahead of her.

"What a bloody moron!" Jessica mutters to herself in annoyance. Indeed she felt the need to hit something.

"I can see you…" A teary voice calls out of the blue.

Jessica clasps her hands as she gasps with pure fright. The evil woman stands before her accompanied by a number of floating shadows that all appear to be carrying shackles. Without hesitation Jessica bolts into a manic run. The shadows fly past the evil woman and chase after the fleeing mage. She races through the dormitory cells not daring to look back. Some shadows appear in front of Jessica trying to intimidate her. Jessica manages to stop herself as she changes direction. But the same thing happens again. The army of shadows circle round the mage creating a ring-around-a-roses-ring as they surround her. The panicky mage tries to fend the shadows off, throwing her arms around, but there were too many of them. Some of her punches manage to hit the shadows; others miss or went straight through them as if there were immune to them. The army charge forward embracing the mage attaching shackles onto each limb.

Once they were done the shadows fly up into the black sky. Jessica examines the bangles of each limb taking the chains (that were on her wrists) and clenches it tight. She begins to pull it somehow believing that she would break free.

"Hwa! He! He!" A deep voice echoes the blackness.

Jessica gasps, looking up with fear. Two bright shiny eyes gleam, once more. The Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, emerges form the blackness. Using his finger, he lifts a spare lose chain that magically hurls towards Jessica's throat. It snaps and locks. He then tugs the chain hard towards him as Jessica suddenly went flying forward. She lands face first upon seeing the red carpet in view. She grunts as she struggles to get up.

The Lord of Darkness has control over her. "You will obey my command!"

"No! You will let me go this instant! I don't have time to play your mindless game!" Jessica resisted tugging the chain.

"Allow me to remind you the consequences of your brother's soul as well as your own. Very well then, let me rephrase the question that I have once asked you before. Do you commit yourself to cooperate this fixture in order to save the one you love?"

The mage pauses at holds onto that thought.

She looks down at the chain that lies in her cold palms thinking critically about her decision. She hated Rhapthorne but what could have she done? Her magic was completely useless against the Dark Lord let alone her fighting abilities. If he truly a powerful dark magician, who could demand unspeakable powers, then it is likely that he will seek the answers for her: to revive her beloved brother. Jessica sighs heavily closing her burning tired eyes. She reluctantly lets her hands lose grip of the chain that she was holding, hanging her head in defeat. Rhapthorne could see that she had finally give in to accept his will.

Nevertheless, he forcefully jerks the chain causing her to move closer to him. She stumbles but lifts her head to witness the Dark Lord. He smiles evilly as he throws his staff into the thick black air shouting with full pride.

"Come, my slave! You will comply me! Together we will devour this dull world!"

* * *

**[A/N: I made up the title '_Rhapthorne's lair of doom!'_ Inspired by the grottos in Dragon Quest 9. See you in chapter 5]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To Face The Master & An Apprentice**

Arcadia is a little town famous for sculpting impressive stonework. Majority of the stonework illustrates the Goddess. This town is built on an arch of a rock that joins two continents: The Kingdom of Argonia and Arcadia. The air remains shallow but the small town towers over the high cliffs looking out to the vast sea. Indeed, it is the ideal place for relaxation.

At present, everything was peaceful until…

"You there! What gives you permission to enter Arcadia?" The guardsman demanded as he draws his lancer.

"There is no need to be so demanding. I only come to see the Master." The woman speaks darkly.

"What business do you have with him?" The guard stipulated.

"It is none of your concern." The woman erotically tilts her head ever so slightly.

"Leave! I order you to leave and never come back!" The guard thrusts his lance forward warning the wicked woman to back away from the mansion.

"You dare defy me?" The woman testifies grabbing her weapon, with both hands, and clenching it firmly.

"Just who do you think you are? There is no way a woman like you can possibly break down the checkpoint gates!"

"Really? Do you expect your friends to believe you? I magically fell from the sky?"

She swings her arms out by her sides allowing the sceptre's power to help her levitate over the black steel gates. The Arcadia guardsman trembles with fear. Where did she come from? She didn't come through the back entrance of the town. She couldn't possibly rise from the rough sea below. To breakdown the checkpoint gates takes a lot of bulk strength. This woman was no warrior but how else could she get here?

"Surprised? He! He! He! Very well, allow me to show you a magic trick!" The woman chuckles in amusement, tossing her hand in astray. An electrically spell type emerges from the woman's hand as it directly hits the guardsman. He plunges into the dirt, grunting in agony. He cannot move. The woman towers the paralysed guard. She slowly raised the profane sceptre above her head.

* * *

_Jessica appears to be inside another dimension. She can see through the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne's eyes. Already, the guard was in defeat, powerless to do anything but to accept his punishment. She instantly cries in attempt to stop the Dark Lord's evil doing. "Stop! What are you doing?"_

_"He must die for defying the Lord of Darkness!" Rhapthorne protested._

_"No! Leave him alone! Please! We will waste time if we kill him! Just leave him be!" The mage begged, forming her hands into a prayer._

_"Yes, you're right!" The Dark Lord nods in approval, realising that there was no point wasting time with a pathetic guardsman. "The more time I waste the less chance I get from killing an heir of the sage. Good call, my slave! Now we must move on!"_

_He tugs the chain forward. Jessica had no choice but to obediently follow. She wasn't happy with the idea being on a leash. She couldn't break out of the chains leaving her powerless to do anything but witness the scenes unfold in her soft brown eyes._

* * *

The woman smirks, lightheartedly, as she slowly lowers her frightful weapon by her side. Her demonic eyes glare at the injured guardsman. "I am ill at ease. I will let you go for now. But the next time, we meet, you might not be so lucky..."

She turns on her heel and walks away from the injured guardsman. Although, the guardsman couldn't move, he carefully watches her stroll towards the large building. Moving on, the evil woman finds herself standing in front of the hallucinating mansion.

"Lets see…" The woman said with enthusiasm as she lifts her knee up and aims it towards the enlarged pattern doors.

* * *

_"Yes! The heir of the sage is near! We must move quickly if we are to catch him!" Rhapthorne cheers._

_"How do you know?" Jessica asks wanting to know more._

_"I can smell his flesh and blood from here as we speak! Can't you feel his energy lingering in the air?" Rhapthorne questions._

_"I can't..." Jessica shakes her head with anxiety. She found it difficult to pin point the sage's presence. She could only feel Rhapthorne's surge of energy overpowering her presence. "Are you certain that the heir of the sage is here in this town?"_

_"I have felt it! I will devour every last sage for my revival! We must move quickly into the mansion and find the heir of the sage!" Rhapthorne seethes._

_"If you say so…" Jessica mutters._

* * *

The woman violently kicked the large doors with brute force. The large doors fly open, creaking on its hinges. Another Arcadian guardsman, startled by the sudden attack, immediately gets into his fighting stance. The woman shakes her head, in a pitiful way, instantly casting the same paralysis spell. For the second time running, the guard is captured by the profane spell and soon collapses onto the floor.

Behind the staircase, a chef and two maids, who work at this mansion enter the hallway to witness the noise. They discover the guard lying on the floor and a woman, who is standing tall. She, in return, stares stonily at them. The chef and the two maids scream and flee into the rooms, cowering with complete fear.

* * *

_"Leave him! He is no use to use and neither are those people!" Jessica ordered in a persuasive way._

_"Hmmm…" Rhapthorne reluctantly nods to his slave in agreement. He was about to take control by following the three innocent people and executing them until something wonderful catches the Dark Lord's attention. He then sniffs the air with caution and sighs with relief. "Ah! I can sense a powerful bloodline flowing above us... Let us head upstairs and see what we can find, my slave."_

_"Okay…" Jessica responds in a soft voice. She really hated the idea of doing bad things under some else's control but she had no choice but to comply._

* * *

Ignoring the chef and the maids, the wicked woman lowers her head in downcast. She roots her stance and uses her energy to spring up high into the air performing a back somersault, landing swiftly on the upper level. She then turns round to find another closed door. It has a triangular shape, accompanied with other strange marking that were engraved on the door.

"This is it…" She mutters to herself. The woman pushes her palm out, using the magic's force, to open the door. She then takes a step into the unknown workroom room and starts to analyse every spectacle.

There is a large man standing in the middle of the room. He wears a black sash tied round his waist. He is wearing a green hat that spike upwards towards the ceiling. His magical robes were somewhat grandeur. The large man is mumbling to himself as if he were chanting a spell. His elongated sleeves moved round in a circular motion. Indeed he is powerful. Surely he must be the one? The woman's red demonic eyes are fully focused on the large man. She slowly begins to crouch stalking her prey. What the woman did not know that there is a young man, cleaning the large cauldron, is hiding behind it.

This young man was nothing like the large man. (Must be an assistant of some sort) His clothes were shabby. He had dark green top and pants. He also wears grubby brown shoes and vest that covers over his dark green top. His hair was black but in a mess. This young man may not be smartly dressed, in which he looked out of place in this expensive mansion, but he immediately spots the woman who entered the magical room without permission.

* * *

_"Finally! I see that the heir of the sage is present!" Rhapthorne says out loud. He giggles. "What an incompetent fool! He doesn't even know our presence. Thou must deliver the blow."_

_Jessica proceeds to scan the area with caution. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots the young man, the magician's assistant, hiding behind the cauldron. She panics trying desperately, in need, to cal for Rhapthorne's assistance. "But what about that man whose-"_

_"You will not interfere when I am speaking!" The Lord of Darkness screams bestowing his magic, giving it a boost, to send Jessica across the black room. He does not stall for time as he uses his magic to levitate her in the air and takes one of the chains that were attached his slave. He magically loops it round Jessica's throat and pulls it tight. Jessica trembles, breath quick and short, fighting in terror as she clings onto the chain (for dear life) that wraps round her throat tight. Rhapthorne shouts right in her ear. "You are under my control! Set me free from this sceptre and I will grant your wish! Do you comprehend?"_

_"Y- Yes…" Jessica manages to utter. With that being said, Rhapthorne opens his hand allowing the chains grip to loosen and break causing Jessica to plummet straight to the floor. Jessica breathes heavily, panting and coughing frantically. She rubs her sore throat, pushing herself up to help herself breath. Rhapthorne sighs crushing his hand into a strong menacing fist. "There is no time to argue! You will obey my command! Strike him down, now!"_

_The hopeless Jessica coughs as she slowly gets to her knees. She stares at scene in front of her. She couldn't possibly strike the large man down alone._

* * *

All of the sudden, the woman quietly leaps high in the air.

"Master, look out!" The young man cries as he bravely appears from the cauldron, leaps and pushes the fat man out of the way. Both of them fall onto the ground. The woman's staff slams hard on the floor causing a crack into the floor. The servant gets up off the floor quickly as he spreads his arms out. The large man slowly climbs to his feet to see his servant, who stands in front of him. The woman, standing a few feet away, now rises from the ground glaring at them as the sceptre begins to glow.

"Don't come any closer!" The young man orders as he throws his arm out to protect his Master. "Look! I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt Master Dominico!"

"What are you mumbling about David!? What could you possibly do to protect me? You useless good-for-nothing! Move!" The large man insults as he kicks him away.

"Ah! Of course, Master…" David shyly moves away. The large man now meets the young woman's eyes. She is carrying a large stick.

"… Listen to me girl! I am Dominico, the great magician! I presume you have come for me. Well, I regret to inform you that I knew you were coming! I foretold this encounter! Consequently, I have already mastered the spell necessarily to eliminate a pesky little wand-waver like you."

Dominico then lifts his hand and throw it down. Suddenly, a strange light blue and white begins to glow beneath the magician's feet. He begins to cast a barrier spell. "So away with you! Go back to where you came! Alakazam!"

The woman glances round the room. She is completely oblivious to what Dominico had just said. She then examines her weapon, focused only onto the red orb, which in return glows a shimmering light that reflected into her eyes.

* * *

_"This guy is already annoying me!" Jessica said to herself._

_"Ha! This despicable human thinks he can eliminate me!? Pathetic! He is weak! So weak that even you can defeat him in one move!" Rhapthorne roars with confidence._

_"Really?" Jessica looks at him in need for reassurance. She is certainly unsure of her own abilities let alone facing someone who had experience in magic. "I-I guess I could give it a try…"_

* * *

The woman examines the two men. She smiles confidently. "Hwa! Ha! Ha! Such a pity! Such a pity… you can't see how useless your feeble enchantments are against the might of this sceptre! Already it claims the lives of four heirs!"

"Four heirs!?" David questions to himself.

"Now, I'll break your stupid barrier just like that!" The woman chants as she lifts her magical sceptre up in the air. It glows causing the magic barrier that sits underneath Dominico and David's feet to disappear instantly. It was as if the deadly weapon had absorbed the barrier. The woman twirls her staff and keeps it by her side.

"What!?" Dominico looks round in disbelief upon discovering that his barrier had vanished. David appears to be too stunned to do anything. The large man snarls at the woman as he cast the same spell once again. "Enough of you trickery! Nothing can resist my magic! Alakazam!"

"It is time to end this now! Watching you struggle on in vain is just too pitiful!" The woman shakes her head in denial. Now she takes a step forward.

* * *

_"It is time! We must walk through the barrier and execute the sage!" Rhapthorne insists snarling at the mage._

_"A magical barrier!? Your kidding right?" Jessica exclaims._

_"Barrier or not! He is doomed! Now walk though that stupid barrier and slay the sage's heir!"_

_"I- I really don't think I can-"_

_"Nothing stands in my way! Move, slave!" He violently tugs the chain._

* * *

The woman takes a couple of steps forward. It is strange that she walks ever so slowly. Nevertheless, the wave of energy washes over the woman, from head to toe, as she enters the barrier. Although David appears stunned he was easily impressed. This woman had amazed him. First she nearly assassinated Master Dominico, then she makes the magical barrier disappear (the one that Dominico created) and now she walks through it. He remembered that his Master, Dominico, said it was impossible for anyone to break a magical barrier let alone walk right through it. The woman stops as she now stands before the two men.

* * *

_She soon felt the wave of energy washed completely over her head. The mage looks round in disbelief. "Did I just penetrate the barrier!?"_

_"Yes… Of course you have! Why must you inquiry such juvenile complexity?" The Lord of Darkness barks in an aggravated manner._

_"I-I was just curious…" Jessica answers honestly._

_"Hmph! Hardly a good excuse but I don't care. The sage's heir must be wiped out at once! Strike him down and show no mercy!" Rhapthorne orders._

_Jessica examines the scene before her. She lowers her chin, closes her soft eyes and clenches her fists. Already feeling guilty she mumbles and apology before her misleading attack. "I'm sorry… Please forgive me…"_

* * *

The woman's wicked eyes focus on David. He panics as he stumbles back but still in front of Dominico. Dominico wasn't doing anything but holding his spell. He fails to notice that the woman penetrated his barrier. Suddenly, the door bursts open. A strong voice orders the intruder to stop. "Hold it right there!"

"What's this?" The woman questions as she looks over her shoulder. She sees three males, mouths agape.

The first male was around her age wearing a red bandana. His yellow sleeveless jacket drapes over his blue shirt and green trousers. The second man standing next to him is short and round but bulkily. He is wearing large green pants with a thick brown furry coat. He also wears a spiky green helmet. The third male is the tallest of the bunch standing out in bright red clothing with white boots. His silver hair glitters the room.

"Well, you were quicker than I expected!" The woman smiles with glee.

* * *

_"What are they doing here?" Jessica mutters to herself. Her heart begins to race as a warm sweat begins to fall form her forehead. She begins to lose control of her actions. "No… They shouldn't be here. This is really bad. I have to do something otherwise they will all suffer by my hand."_

_"Grah! Meddlesome pests!" Rhapthorne slams his fist causing a shock to vibrate the blackness. "Why are they here? I will have no more interruptions! Slave! I comply thee to slay all these worthless souls!"_

_Jessica swallows hard. She takes a breath in preparing herself to confront the men._

_I may not be strong enough to save them but I have to do something. Perhaps I can try to flee with my 'Evac' spell. But I am in another dimension. I wonder if I am able to pull it of despite my magic. Can I really do this?_

* * *

The woman chuckles to herself. "He! He! Well, it seems that you pathetic circle has helped you after all. If it hadn't brought you some time, you'd have already been dead."

She turns to the three intruders and then back to the two men who she tried to murder. "Don't worry, you're safe for now… I'm not in the mood to take you all on at once. I just haven't got it in me."

She chuckles to herself yet again. Suddenly, she then grips the magical weapon tight in her small hands. "But if I were you, I'd prepare a more sturdy defence for our next meeting! And perhaps a shroud!"

The woman laughs wildly. "And perhaps a shroud!" She repeats before levitating and vanishing into thin air. She is gone. The three intruders: the guardsman, knight and bandit look down in sorrow having lost their friend, yet again.

The barrier that Dominico casts slowly evaporates into nothingness. He now falls onto his hands and knees huffing and panting. "Hahh… hahh… That… hahh… that was a narrow escape!"

David urgently runs to his master's side kneeling down in anxiety. His hand placed on his master's shoulder. "M-Master Dominico. Are you hurt!?"

Dominico grimaces knocking the servant hand away with disgust, rage and hatred. "Get off me, you disgusting piece of filth! This isn't a chance for you to wheedle your way into my good books!"

David attempts to protest his Master honestly. "I, I wasn't trying to… I, I just-"

The angry master stands up and snaps at him instantly. "Enough! Go and feed Sir Leopold his dinner! Can't you see I have business to attend to!?"

"O-Of course, Master…" David gives in. He silently rises to his feet and walks away leaving the workroom with his head down full of sadness and shame.

"You! I seems I am indebted to you! Come!" The master points at the three intruders, who had saved his life.

"What on earth is going on? What's Jessica playing at?" The knight whispers to the young man, wearing the red bandana, harshly as if he were annoyed.

"Who knows? That bloke's callin' us over, guv." The short-man bandit mumbles keeping his cool. The leader, of the group, nods in agreement. "Yeah… I think it is best we better go and talk to him in person."

The party of three made their decision: to draw closer and receive some advice from the so-called great magician.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Have You Experienced Your Own Fear?**

The battle rages on with fury. The shadows, that appear form different places, continue their pursuit: to hunt down and capture Jessica. They open their mouths exhaling cold breathes, which accidently hit the other shadows that happen to be in the way. They also try to swipe their shadowy claws at the mage. Some manage to claw her arms, causing them to bleed; other attacks miss but rip and tear sections of her skirt. One of the shadows charges in armed with a Dream blade. Jessica searches for an opening as she quickly disarms him, taking the blade and striking him down. She then uses the Dream blade as a tool sending a group of shadows to sleep before wiping them out individually.

"We will ruin you!" The malevolent miniature Rhapthorne roars angrily as he summons more shadows from the fabric of space. "You will suffer the consequences! You have a small price to pay for dishonoring the Master! Perhaps giving yourself as a sacrifice will suffice!"

"I've already said this before and I will not say it again. I did not cast 'Evac' spell deliberately! If you must blame someone then it is Rhapthorne!" Jessica continues to quarrel with the incarnation version of Rhapthorne. She hastily dodges the cold breath once again.

"Tsk! Tsk! Silly girl! The Master isn't going to be too please with regards to your failure. You should have executed every one of them pests when you had the opportunity. Thou must seek out to destroy the sages' heirs! " He reminded her throughly.

"What do you mean?" Jessica scowls as she kills another shadow using 'Assassin's stab'. She is still armed with the Dream blade as she points her weapon to warn her opponents to back off.

"You must destroy the heirs!" The miniature Rhapthorne chants.

"I already know that part! What I mean to ask is why are they so important to you? Why are you asking me to do this? What obsession do you have in wanting to murder them? What have they done to you?" Jessica snaps in frustration.

"The seven sages stole _my_ magnificent glory of taking over the world!" The Lord of Darkness confesses out of the blue as a heard of meteors crash down on to the shadows. Upon cowering to protect herself from the incoming meteors, Jessica whirls herself round to confront the Dark Lord. The purple and dark grey mist swirls in repetition disguising Rhapthorne's true appearance. "Years ago, it was I who once terrorised the world! However, those inferior sages formed a strategy to defeat me in battle and sealed me away inside this sceptre with their mystical blood. Their descendants, however, inherit the bloodlines of the sages! That is why I am in need of this predicament!"

"Then it is true then… Master Rylus, my brother Alistair, Abbot Francisco and the man from Baccarat. Everyone who has been killed has been one of heirs to the seven sages?" Jessica concluded.

"Correct! They hold the bloodline, which is why I must devour their flesh and blood in order to revive my true form! Every other living creature means nothing to me! However, I will eliminate them if they interfere and cheat my destiny!"

"… Dhoulmagus... He was just being used as a puppet?" She mutters in realisation.

"Why of course but now that his is out of the picture, I have to find replacements. That is where_ you_ come into my magnificent plan!"

"So... you are the one responsible for murdering my brother and the other innocent people! You are the one behind all of this!"

"Silence!" The Lord of Darkness uses some kind of force knocking Jessica off her feet. She loses grip of the Dream bade, which clanks, falls and disappears into the black void. Jessica pushes her back on her feet snarling at the Dark Lord. He, in return, snarls back at her. "You will swear to me, slave!"

"I will _not _serve you!" Jessica shouts angrily.

Something thick wraps round her right wrist and was beginning to constrict. Jessica, already panicking, struggles frantically desperate to fight the thorns as she claps her hand over the them. Upon realisation, they were growing bigger and wider now having captured both of her arms.

"I will comply to no-one! I am not a puppet on a leash! I will never breakdown to the likes to you!" Jessica hollers with fury glaring at the Dark Lord.

"We shall see… Soon enough you will see why humans break so easily?" Rhapthorne summarises, in a merry fashion as he clicks his rounded fingers. Suddenly, the spikes of the sharp thrones digs deep into her flesh. She grunts and cries making an effort to brawl the unbearable pain.

"URRGH! ARRGH!"

Rhapthorne laughs to himself as he continues to watch the foolish girl thrashing around with fury. The thrones were tormenting the mage by constricting her body. Only her head, neck hands and feet were exposed. Jessica could not move no matter how hard she wriggled.

"If you live by the sword you die by the sword, but in Rhapthorne's case if you live by magic you die by your own magic!" The evil witch chants as she enters from the blackness. Upon seeing her clone, Jessica stops struggling. The evil woman kneels down leveling herself eye-to-eye. "I have to say that you have quite some ways to go if you really believe that you can defeat the Dark Lord by yourself."

"YOU! ARRGH! URGH…" The thorns take over again before Jessica could protest. The evil woman rises, spins on her heel and begins to make her exit. She shakes her head watching the mage struggle.

"Stop where you are! You won't get away with this!" Jessica seethes heatedly sending a death glare at the evil woman who continues to walk away.

"I won't be too sure of that. Believe me you will never get out of this place alive!" The evil woman takes a a peek over her shoulder, still mocking her even though she had her back to her.

"Just you wait! When I get out of this I'm going to snap that stupid sceptre with my bare hands and fry you, like a side of bacon, you son of a bitch!" Jessica shouted with meaning.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You can say bad words in her Holiness' temple." The evil woman closes her eyes darkly warning the mage as she twiddles her finger.

"How is that possible!? Don't be ridiculous! We are not in a church!?" Jessica argued. The scene changes its shape and dimension. The castle library stands gloomy and deformed just as she once stood when looking upon the moon that created the window shaped door that leads into another world. Indeed, this scene looked awfully familiar that her heart ached.

"No! Trodain Castle!" Jessica gasped in shock.

"Such a pity! The Goddess will never comply, especially the likes of you!" The evil woman conceited with confidence.

The thrones slowly let lose of its grip and begin to scuttle away. Jessica falls onto her knees gasping for air. She slowly gets back on her feet breathing heavily. The dark red blood sickly pours down soaking the mage. On hand rests on her thigh and the other attending to her burning sore throat. She makes an attempt to get up but shakes uncontrollably in the process. Rhapthorne growls in order to ignore his astonishment as regards to his slave getting back up on her own two feet.

"Indeed you are a feisty one! I am astonish that you discharge your duties with such high-spirit… But I don't have time to waste on the likes of you! Defying your Master wish with such impertinence! Tell me, have you experienced your fear?"

Jessica stares at the Lord horrified.

"How about you take forty winks!" The miniature Rhapthorne calls out. Jessica quickly turns round preparing to strike the beast down but she was too slow. Rhapthorne's eyes gleam eerily. Three eyes appear from Rhapthorne's belly causing Jessica to become light-headed. She swings the sword attempting to hit him but fails as she falls onto the floor. Jessica's eyes flutter, failing to resist, she falls into a deep sleep. She washes out into the darkness.

* * *

Peregrine Quay is a small and quiet place. Lots of sailors are carrying out duties in keeping the ship maintenance in top form. Well, it had been a quite day until some horns echoed across the town. There was a horde of people in blue uniforms that dare approach the ship. Theses were the Templar Knights. They courageous march forward full of pride and confidence, especially the one with long dark hair and had green eyes. He is the first to walk through the Port. The Quartermaster stops lifting the barrel as he turns to face the leader of the Templar Knights.

"Well. If it isn't Captain Marcello and the Templar Knights from Maella Abbey." The Quartermaster informs.

"Yes... I am sure that you are all aware of the passing. Abbot Francisco is no longer among us. However, as I am acting as the new Abbott, I am currently guiding my people. I order you to prepare a ship to Savella Cathedral immediately. I have an audience with the Lord High Priest at his residence."

"Yes, sir. Prepare the ship! Weigh anchor! We are heading to Savella Cathedral!"

The Templar knights march in pairs as they board the ship. Marcello stands solitude near the front of the boat looking out to the ocean. He watches the waves break and surge in the distance. Something rests on his shoulder. Is it just the wind? Marcello snarls turning aggressively. "I thought I've told you to not bother me right now-"

But no one was there. Did he imagine the whole thing? Regardless, he huffs turning back to face the ocean. His fist tightens on the wooden bars that stretch along the boat. The Captain lowers his gaze seething silently to himself. "Curses! Why do you continue to torment me? Despite your exclusion I envy you. Dam me to hell!"

* * *

David, the servant of Master Dominico, had just taken the finished dinner plate from Sir Leopold. The servant could not understand why the dog hates him so much. He takes it to the kitchen leaving the plate with the chef and hurries down the corridor.

"Fiery Foo and Bubbly Goo! Be hold!" Dominico chants to himself. His health points and magic points were now at full health. David gasps in amazement. He always liked seeing an expert magician performing spells. It was the main reason why he secretly takes out a magic book and reads them.

David may be a novice but he could not help his addiction in reading wizardlogy. Whenever he got a chance, he would take out a book and analyse every sentence with complete enthusiasm. Of course he failed every time he tried even the simplest of spells. If only Dominico had the patience to teach him, David would have the potential to achieve. The servant over hears Dominico talking to himself. "Those travelers better come back with the Kran Spinals. Then I can open the secret library and make a powerful barrier. Hmph! I'll make sure that I dispose that silly girl!"

The great magician was consulting to himself about how he was going to get stronger every since that woman intruded his household. But why didn't he cast any spells on her? Well, Dominico argues that the best offence is defence. David was unsure if he would be able to pull off the barrier. He was more concerned about the woman. He feared that she would sneak into the mansion one night and assassinate the great magician.

David sneaks into the workroom. He examines every spectacle making sure that his fears were put to rest. He carefully places the book back in the shelf. He quickly dusts the bookshelf making sure that the workroom is clean. The servant makes an attempt to rush out. Just as he opens the door he bumps into his Master, Dominico.

"I'm sorry- Master!?" The servant hesitates stumbling over his awkward bow.

"David! What are you doing here?" Dominico's voice barked.

"I- I'm sorry, Master. Just after I fed Sir Leopold, I forgot to clean the bookshelf in your room. So I came back to make sure that I cleaned it. It won't happen again."

"Hardly a good excuse. But I don't care anymore. Very well. You are free to go now. But if I find you in my workroom again, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." David bows before leaving the main hall by descending down the green-carpeted steps. He soon exits out of the mansion gates and sits on the seat that faces out to the ocean. He sighs with relief realising that he manages to slip away once more.

* * *

Somewhere along the ocean waves...

"Yeah! You better lick my boots spiky clean, whore!" A rough short black-bearded pirate spat, laughing to himself. The naked slave girl, worn in defeat, slowly makes her exit as she descends down the dark steps in silence.

"Ay boss! These girls you got are pathetic-like! You need to get some more fresh-like, ye know!" A small muscle man points out. He was shirtless, wearing only black pants, a blue bandana and brown leather boots. He was sitting on a barrel fiddling with a dagger. In addition, he also had a brown belt that has an edge boomerang attached to it.

"Tell me about it. They ain't no match for us." The lean tall lanky man spoke. He was leaning against the cabin wall with his arms and legs crossed. He had a farmers scythe equipped on his back.

"I got it! Lads, we need to find a girl with some fire!" The rough black-bearded pirate snaps his fingers. He takes, what appears to be a waistcoat, and throws it over his back. "Yeah and the more pleasure we can do wit' her the more money we can make! That way we can buy a new ship."

"Why do you want to buy a new ship when we can own the monster arena or a casino like the one in Barracratt!" The lean lanky pirate protests.

"I still prefer to own an entire continent…" An older and wiser pirate solemnly spoke. He was well dressed. Black pirate hat and black boots with a deep red overcoat and pants. He only has an Ubër Falcon blade equipped.

"Wots that boss?" The shirtless pirate quipped.

"The kingdom or Argonia is the best place since you would own all of those things, minus the monster arena." He puffs a cigar dabbing the soot into the astray that sits on the wooden frame. He looks out to the sea once more. "Mind you, I have heard that there were some travelers pursing a jester. They were travelling with an ugly green monster but they got a beautiful white horse."

"Hang on a minute. Didn't that sly woman from Pickham got a horse?" The short black-bearded pirate quarrels.

"Yer a bit slow, ain't ya? That wos ages ago!" The lanky pirate argues.

"Oh yeah! She did 'ave a 'orse but she lost it. Can ya believe it? She got a 'orse that's worth somethin' of a lifetime and bloomin' lost it. I wonder wot happen to it, though? No doubt that we will find the missing treasure in the cove that we are searching for before her." The black-bearded man seethes hurling a piece of rock into the ocean to let out his steam.

"Maybe those travellers stole it off her! I have to admit, them blokes are strong!" The wise man speaks gravely sighing in his thoughts.

"Hey boss! I know this may sound stupid and all but didn't they have any other pretty girls with them?" The shirtless man questioned.

"Wot girl?" The lanky man perks up, now looking at his friend with interested.

"That red headed girl who travels with them. Wasn't she from one of them rich households? I'm certain it was her." The shirtless man explains.

"Enough of your childish bickering!" The wise man scowls at the men. "Lets just kidnap more females and sell them, okay?"

"Yeah! We need to find more women, beat 'hem. Sell 'em but ruin 'hem too!" The black-bearded pirate clarifies. Exchanging their mischievous glances, at each other, they laugh in a menacing way.

* * *

In a dreamscape...

He wonders in the dark alone. He is not one to talk very much and only says what needs to be said. Normally, in most conversations, he would end with a nod and not say anything. But right now he feels lonely. He sighs gravely. "I really wish I can see her again…"

Suddenly a female voice calls out. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" Eight whirls round. He should know whose voice called him but he was still unsure of himself. He is in awestruck now seeing a beautiful princess right in front of him. Princess Medea, in her human form, appears looking merry as a cherry. "Oh, I'm human again! And I can see your face, Eight!"

"Princess Medea!" Eight smiles immensely. He gets excited whenever he sees her. He gets close to her catching her hands holding them firmly. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"To meet you silly!" She giggles now breaking Eight's grip as she holds her hands to her cheeks. He laughs a little too now scratching the back of his head. Medea places on hand on her chin. "Is this a dream? It must be... Can you hear my voice, Eight?"

"Yeah! I'm so sorry for not taking you to the spring. But it so nice to hear your voice again." Eight merrily smiles at her. He then sees sadness in her face. His face loses its colour. He leans a little closer and asks her. "What is it?"

"Well… I have to admit to being a little glum. I thought the curse would be lifted after you have defeated Dhoulmagus. And now Jessica's gone too…"

"…" Eight looks down feeling guilty. He grieves in pain from the bottom of his heart. Two women, who are his closest friends, were taken from him. Medea is still stuck in a horse's body. Dream or no dream, at least she could speak to Eight in human form. Time is short but still a moment of happiness is all he needed to keep his hopes motivated. Jessica, on the other hand, has been acting strange. She disappeared after defeating Dhoulmagus and now she's on the verge to threaten innocent civilians. Why did she leave the party? Why is she doing this?

Too many thoughts run through the guardsman's mind causing him to sigh. Medea places her hands in a form of a prayer. "I wonder where she could be? Do you think this has anything to do with the curse?"

Eight thinks carefully. He then confesses. "Well, I guess it could be to do with the curse but I'm not certain… Listen, I-"

"I'll be praying for her safe return." Medea closes her eyes. She slowly fades away into the darkness.

"Me too… I- I hope both of you will be safe…" Eight finishes in downcast staring into the blackness alone once more.

* * *

It was bright sunny day. A girl rests her head on her hands. She was sleeping on desk. A beam of light hits her face. She opens her eyes but closes them due to the light's intensity. Once half adjusted to the light, she lifts her head from the desk, rubbing her eyes. "My room!? How did I get here?"

She blinks several times. Without ado, she leaves her seat and exits her room. When she opens the door, a light flashes causing to blind the mage.

"_How on earth did I get here from my room?"_

She now stands outside of Alexandria. Even when she turns to look behind her, she finds no door. She perplexes trying to figure out how she got outside from her room without walking through the Albert mansion. Just outside the entrance of a small town, two little boys run towards her. The boy, wearing a spiky helmet, runs up to the tall girl. "Jessica!? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was about to ask you the same thing." Jessica hesitates in her voice now inspecting the two boys.

"_At least they are not hurt. What is going on? How is it that I am in Alexandria?"_

"Did you find your brother's murderer?" The young boy clenches his fists eager to find out the results.

"I… err… I'm-" Jessica stammers in midsentence.

"Yikes!" The boy yells signaling to his comrade. The two little boys started fleeing from her for an unknown reason.

"Hey wait!" Jessica extends her arm calling out for them. "Bugger!" She curses to herself before chasing after them. "Where do you think you are going? Come back! You two are going to get yourselves hurt out!"

Suddenly, two slimes and a Winker appear. Jessica immediately casts 'Bang' wiping out the enemies. Once finishing the battle, in seconds, she hastily scans left and right. She turns in the direction in which the boys had run off too. Seeing them in sight she continues the to chase.

The children ran faster. Jessica's face frowns in annoyance realising that she is out of breath. Jogging slower than usual, she calls for them again. "Bangers! Mash! Stop running this instant! I'm not in the mood to play games!"

"Oh yeah! Watch this!" Bangers dared to call out as he and Mash stop at the peak of the hill. He hurls something, which hits Jessica on the head. Jessica stops abruptly, picks up the object (what appears to be a branch from a tree) and looks up. Bangers smirks at her pulling one eye wide open spitting out his tongue. Mash, on the other hand, turns his back smacking his backside. They laugh tremendously at Jessica. The mage looks stricken snapping the branch in the process. Her face frowns into a menacing one.

"_Oh that is it! You're in for it now you little shits!"_

Jessica casts Accelerate as she immediately races up the hill in pursuit to hunt down the two boys. Seeing the angry mage, the boys gulp and flee quickly. The little boys kept running not daring to look back. Jessica skids along the grass to stop when a sudden white mist surrounds her. They block her path by creating an obstruction. She did her best to fight the fog but no avail. It wasn't long but slowly the mist begins to vanish. Objects began to come in view. There were hills, some trees and of course the Tower of Alexandria. The mist, forms in a small tornado, and starts a cycle. The swirls form on outline of the human body. A figure slowly emerges from the clouds. It wears a turquoise iron helmet and armour. A flash of red hair sparkles as it suddenly speaks. "Jessica!"

"Alistair?" Jessica questions. She gets a close observation of him. He smiles. She stares wide eyed. Tears form in her eyes. She sprints towards him. He opens his arms out. They soon embrace. Her voice muffles into his shoulder. "Alistair! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" He squeezes tightly before pushing her away. Jessica composes herself before meeting his trustworthy eyes. "How is it that you are alive?"

"I tell you later but it's getting kind of late, don't you think? Lets go home to Alexandria where it is safe… So then, shall we get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm starving!" Jessica cheers in triumph. He lightly chuckles by her comment. The two of them were walking, side-by-side, along the path heading home. They just arrived at the entrance of town together.

"So tell me. What happened?" Jessica asks.

"Alright already. Just calm down." Alistair gestures.

"How can I be clam on this bright sunny day?" She does a twirl in amusement.

"You seem rather happy today." Alistair beams as he looks at her.

"I can't help it. Too much slime goo has sent me a little tipsy." She admits.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" He laughs happily.

"C'mon brother. Tell me what's happened?" Her hazel eyes pleaded with her hands close to her heart. She was determined to know.

"He! He! He!"

"Really? Out with it!"

"He! He!"

"Dear Goddess, the suspense is killing me! I can't wait all day!"

"He!" He gives a sinister glare. There was a strange distorted look on his face. It was as if something was squashing it. He buries his face in his hands growling and grunting.

"_He's joking isn't he?"_

Jessica moves closer to get a closer inspection. "Alistair! Don't play games with me! Tell me what's wrong?"

"Get away!" Alistair howls. Jessica screams as her brother begins to shake uncontrollably. His body started to grow wildly. His clothes began to rip and tear. His body turns pale. His teeth molded into fangs. Purple feathery wings sprout out of his back. Alistair had transformed into a deformed version of Dhoulmagus' 2nd form. Indeed the very same Dhoulmagus that Jessica encounter in her dream.

He begins to storm towards the mage. Jessica tries to flee but the sudden urge of flames spout outrageously creating a ring that circles her. She turns back to examine the profane Dhoulmagus. He looked very angry. Green blood spills from his mouth. His teeth were shattered. His eyes bleed in which it spills down his pale face like broken tears. The back of his skull was visible. His skeptical body covered in blood, slime and cum. The hungry beast snatches both of Jessica's wrists and screams in her face. "Your brother is dead and is never coming back!"

"No!" Jessica cries in rage and sadness.

"He hates you! He HATES YOU! He never wants to see you again!"

"No! No! Alistair!" Jessica cried shaking her head in denial. The beast pulls his hand away and directly backhands her in the face. She spins out of control, twist and turn descending down plummeting head first into the fiery flames.

THUD!

The mage snaps her eyes wide. Slowly, she pulls herself up holding her throbbing head. Something feels slickly. She removes her hand to inspect it. There is blood. She must have fallen. It didn't take long for her to realise that she is isolated in a dark dungeon alone. It is only a dream but yet it feels so real. The mage slowly lowers her body back to the hard cold ground. She is cold, frightened and tired. She finally curls into a ball, her bloody hand clasps over the back of her head, from where she had fallen, and the other covering her worn face. She solitary weeps silently.

Alas there is no hope, faith or sun

Her nightmare had just begun

* * *

**[A/N: Hope you are enjoying this so far. Poor Jessica is (literally) going through hell. This chapter was rather empty to begin with so I added extra scenes to make up for the suspense. See you in the next chapter]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Prediction **

The sea waves were beginning to become choppy and rough. Marcello was reading a book. He had planned to save the daunting letter-writing task until he arrived at his destination. Indeed the Templar Captain, and his soldiers were going to Savella Cathedral to meet the Lord High Priest. Marcello was lost in deep thought having reminded himself that he was going to speak with the Lord High Priest in person. Therefore, he had to make a good impression. He had been thinking too hard.

_"How can I get promoted to High Priest even with my common status? But I am the current Abbott, guiding my people! I must get some recognition for that!"_

There was a sudden knock on the door. Marcello places his book on the table and glances at the door. He calls out. "Come in." The cabin door opens. A tall man armed with a steel broadsword enters in the cabin. He closes the door lightly and marches forward to the Captain. He bows elegantly before speaking. "You summoned me, Captain."

"Tell me. How far are we from Savella?" Marcello asked, still looking at the Templar Knight with concern.

"We should be arriving within a few hours. The waves are sure rough but I am please to inform you that we are ahead of schedule, Captain!"

"Very good! However, I want you to listen to me carefully. As soon as we arrive at the Cathedral, I want you to escort your men for a quick tour round the area before dinner. Come by tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn, I want you to summon all the Templar Knights to take full security in protecting the Lord High Priest and his Residence. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain Marcello! I will inform my men at once."

Suddenly the door begins to knock again, but this time, it sounded louder (and somewhat demanding).

"What is it now?" The Captain snapped, sounding rather annoyed.

"There is a suspicious monster boarding the ship! A squid-looking creature!" Another Templar Knight yells as he finally bursts in nearly taking the hinges of the cabin door. He appears to be holding his injured arm. The head of the Templar Knight, already in the cabin room, rushes to his side to give him first aid.

"Fine! I'll deal with it myself." Marcello growled as he pushes the chair back violently screeching along the wooden flooring. He draws his weapon marching towards the cabin door. He points to the head of the Templar Knight, his voice shrills into a military command. "You! Attend to his wounds. I'll deal with these fiend myself."

Marcello marches onto the deck, unsheathing his sword out of his sheath. He smirks confidently. "Hello pretty…"

The squid-like beast roars with fury!

* * *

They have got what they came for, the Kran Spinals. The gang rested on the outskirts between Alexandria and Port Prospect. They could see the beach in view listening to the shallow waves reminiscing their plan. They were going back to Arcadia, give Dominico the jewels and continue their search for Jessica.

"There is nothing more we can do tonight. Lets get some rest before we head back to Arcadia." King Trode instructed breaking the daunting silence.

"Yeah, granddad's right." Yangus agreed. He had just finished sharpening his Scythe. He lowers it gently onto the dull grass. "All this walkin' is makin' me feet ache. Plus, we can spare a change or two to loosen ourselves up. Then we can give those jewels to wot's it bloke's name."

Angelo says nothing but is in deep thought. He reminisces an event that made him feel relaxed but mischievous.

_Some time ago in Baccarat the party were planning to stay for a while since their long walk from the Sea View Church. Baccarat was a nice civilized place full of life and entertainment. Dhoulmagus was nowhere to been seen or heard._

"_Hey! Looks like there are a lot of fun things to do in this place! Maybe we should settle down here for a while?" Eight suggested as he folds up the town map._

"_Yeah! Sounds like a good plan, guv! Then we can track down, Dhoulmagus once we've been refreshed!" Yangus cheered._

"_Good thinking my man. This place sure has enough beautiful ladies to keep me company. However, one isn't simply enough for any man." Angelo smirks._

"_Just where are you gettin' at, eh?" Yangus quarrels light-heartily at the Templar._

"_Isn't one girl enough to satisfy your appetite, Angelo?" Eight teases now joining in the conversation with his arms folded._

"_Yes but no my friends!" Angelo gestures to his two companions. He casually settles his arms over Eight and Yangus's shoulders, explaining the situation. _

"_You see a man can't resist the temptation in chasing all ladies knowing how sinful I am. I can be the marrying type but nay, you all discretely disagree. However, it is not my place to say what I propose to do after we defeated that profane jester. Although to help us take our minds off things, we could watch the sexy bunny ladies shaking their booty all night long!" _

_"Diamond!" Yangus gets all giddy and excitable. "I knew ya had some idea to cheer us up wit' 'n' all!"_

_"Splendid!" Angelo snapped his fingers. "Now we can bet the shirt off Jessica's back on some thrillingly high risk fun!"_

_Eight glares at Angelo, in a dishonest way, while Yangus sniggers. Angelo throws his hands in a shrugging gesture. The Trodain guardsman was about to protest until Jessica, who strolls past them, rambles fast in her speech out of the blue. "Well, maybe it would be better if I personally get my hands dirty by stripping all three of you right down to the core!" _

_She can certainly has a sly eye for male attention and she can get it when she wants it. The three men stop what they were doing and look at their female companion. They stare at her outrageously wide-eyed and in star struck. She in return examines them with a curious expression. "What? Did I say something unusual?"_

_Angelo was the first to protest. "The term 'unusual' is really something unusual indeed! By the Goddess, Jessica! Have you completely lost your mind!?"_

"_Hey! If you are going to make remarks, regards to ripping a lady's shirt off, then certainly you blokes need some ideal punishment!" She threatens lightly pointing her finger at the three of them._

"_Blimey! Out of all the people I've met I would 'ave never thought you would come out with those words!" Yangus rests his large hands on his hips._

"_There you have it! Straight from the horse's mouth as they say! Likewise, I wasn't expecting you to act all giddy so sudden since we've left Pickham!" Jessica emphasises having straighten her posture in a lady-like way._

"_You wouldn't to have to possess a dark side, do you?" Eight implies. She in return gives a mischievous look. "I'm not sure about that but maybe I do…"_

_An image of Jessica changes in a flash. The sudden white light blinded the Templar causing him to be dazzled. The light was now replaces by a yellow-orange rush of vivid flames. They draw open like a curtain as a figure comes to view. It was Jessica but she looked rather teal in her appearance. Her evil form laughed sinisterly as she suddenly strikes the wicked sceptre at the Templar._

Angelo shakes in astonishment. He slowly draws his hand up, massaging his temples, closing his solemn blue eyes. His vision was rather pleasant until Jessica ruined the occasion. Indeed, he found it difficult to cope with the stress. King Trode, who was sitting on the rock, notices this. He leans forward as if he trying to catch Angelo's attention. The Templar could sense that someone was watching him. Without ado, Angelo opens his eyes to examine the cursed King.

"Is something the matter, Angelo?" King Trode asked with worry.

"_The fact is that... 'thing' has claimed her and is tainting her memory as we speak. She could die leaving me- I mean us all in despair and devastation!" _That is what he wanted to blurt out. Instead he gives a soft smile of reassurance. He flicks his silver hair to one side. "No. No I'm fine I can assure you."

"Right then. My bed awaits! Goodnight everyone!" King Trode waves his hand as he dashes off into the tent.

"Night, granddad!" Yangus calls out having sluggishly tossed some branches into the small fire.

"I'm NOT YOUR GRANDDAD!" The King's high pitch voice shrilled from the distance. Yangus couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Angelo smirks a little but resumes to a sad and worn expression, glancing down at the dull grass.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a while if you don't mind?" Eight, wearing his red bandana, speaks all of the sudden. The others looked rather surprised when the leader of the group was planning to stay up. His black eyes gaze upon the burning fire with desire. "I'm sorry. It's just that I want to clear my mind. It may help me sleep better."

"Sure thing, guv. But I'm not done wit ya yet. We are a bit worried for ya?" The bandit places his large hands on his hips as he examined his friend with worry.

"What do you mean?" The Trodain guardsman looked up, away from the fire, at the bandit with extreme curiosity.

"You've the look in ya eye as if you barely slept! You're worried 'bout 'er, aren't you?" Yangus finished in a low voice.

Medea who was quietly sitting by the wagon, near her father's tent, also too perked up upon hearing the conversation. She examines Eight, her friend, closely but with caution. If only she could talk, and not stuck in a horse's body, she would be by his side. She could only watch.

Eight exhales softly trying to not get too emotional over this hurtful plight. "… I don't know… How do we- well you know?"

"Win her back?" Angelo pointed out. The bandit and guardsman turned to face the templar knight. He marches forward as if he were demanding the guardsman to have a solution. "Come on, you are the one who normally comes up with the bright ideas."

"Here! Wot are you on about, eh? Don't go pushin' the guv round! It ain't as if you come up with any suggestions." Yangus snarls, now retrieving his scythe, sizes himself as he stands in front of Eight to protect him. "Of course we'll win her back! Although if we can't talk 'er out of it then maybe 'ave to fight 'er at some point!"

"You mean we have to fight _it_?" Eight corrected as he now stands, lightly maneuvers himself past Yangus, to confront the Templar. The campsite went extremely silent. Angelo then proceeds closer to the leader of the group, inches away from his face. He whispers harshly gritting his teeth tight. "You won't kill her, will you?"

"Of course not!" Eight snarled, daring himself to take this conversation further. "Do you honestly think we would waste the time trying desperately to find her and then just kill off? She's our friend, Angelo!"

"But how sure are you? How do you even know that?" Angelo protests.

"Because there is good and I have felt it! Think about it! Why would she flee from us if she had the potential to kill us? If she were truly evil she would have cast a powerful spell and blow up the entire town there and then, right?" Eight justified clearly trying to not sound too annoyed. He now turns his back to the group, preventing himself to cause a heated argument. He felt it was the right thing to do. "Regardless of what's happened now, we have to stick together until we find her, and most of all, cure her! Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone right now…"

Angelo hides his face in his hair. He is a tad jealous of Eight, being the group's leader and making sure that everyone is included for pretty much everything. There was nothing the Templar can do about it. He is practically seething under his breath. Angelo was about to have another go (with his uncalled-for rants) until Yangus slaps his hand on the Templar's shoulder giving a light tug. It was an indication as if to say this discussion is over.

"I hear ya, clear. See ya in the mornin', guv." Yangus said in a low voice.

Angelo sighs silently as he turns to follow Yangus towards the tents. Just after a few steps, Angelo quickly glances at the guardsman, who still had his back to them, before heading into the dark distance. He snatches his sword and begins to sharpen it with such determination.

Medea shakes her head annoyed and upset. She knows that the two of them were inseparable during their conversations about women. Jessica would normally shout at them, particularly Angelo, and storm off. But she isn't here. She is missing and held captive. Most of all, she is to blame for taking the sceptre and doing Dhoulmagus's treachery. Medea snorts regretting her jealousy towards the mage. If she could talk then she would have made both Eight and Angelo apologise to each other. Both of them were too vex about Jessica's disappearance, causing them to retrace their steps, which only lead the conversations into heated argument. At least the conflict was fairly light, having no blood spilt, and she could accept it. She really wanted to comfort Eight but since he was in a rather unpleasant mood, she believed it was best to give him space. She lowers her head closing her tired burning eyes.

_"Please find her?" She begged._

The solitude guardsman studied the red jewels that sparkle in his hand. Indeed they were beautiful as they shimmer the vibrant red light into the young man's eyes. Upon closing his fist, which has the Kran Spinals, Eight sighed heavily. He then looked up at the silver lit moon.

"Jessica… I pray that you are safe... I hope you are all right wherever you are…"

* * *

"I hope you are all right wherever you are…" A small voice hoarsely whispers.

Jessica, who had been standing, looks out of the dungeon window. It had been some time now since her nightmare. She barely slept since. The disturbing dream still haunts her. More silent tears stream down her face every time she thought about it. She wipes her hazel eyes, which were now red from crying hard, them with her whole arm continuing to sulk in silence. At least her injury from the fall had stopped bleeding although it was still throbbing. The vexed mage glances outside, once again, staring at the horrific landscape. She couldn't stand the sight of the bright red-blooded skyline. Jessica did notice that there is a black hole at the surface of the sky forming a circle that continuously swirls round. She wondered if that was her only way out of this treacherous place.

"_Well, at least this is a better view than the dull dark dungeon since I arrive here…" _

Jessica sighs hopelessly hanging her head low in defeat. What could she possibly do now? Out of the blue a deep voice calls out. "Ah. You're awake."

"You!" Jessica snaps aggressively turning 180 degrees instantly. Her small hands curl into balls of fist. But no one is present. The discomforting voice glows again. "I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up! I suppose sleep is what you need after that drastic event."

"What do you want?" Jessica hisses ominously loud. Her voice sounds unsteady but still she holds herself firm.

"He! He! Hwa! All I want is your body to control!" The mysterious voice torments. Jessica already feels uncomfortable. She didn't know what is going to happen to her but she did know that when she faces her fear she would soon regret it. Jessica snarls. Her face contorted with fury, her eyes brimming with angry tears. "For what? To make me a complete whore?"

The deep voice then shrieks into a high pitch laugh. The miniature Rhapthorne appears from behind, making the mage jump out of her skin. "He! He! He! You are extraordinary! Just as the Master predicted!"

The cubby Rhapthorne deliberately changed his tone of voice to bully the vexed mage. His shrieking laughter slowly dies down, as his sides were sore. Jessica had a mixture of confusion, outrage and revulsion desperate to grip his fat throat and to repeatedly punch him in full rage. She stands helpless to do anything but to hang her head in complete shame and sorrowfulness.

"Come! Come! I can't babysit you. I'll be your guide. Let me give you a quick tour round this wonderful citadel and then we see the Master! So, shall we go?" The miniature beast sings in a merry-like tone.

He freely flies out of the dungeon chamber and descends down the stairs. Jessica quietly begins to make her way to exit her prison cell. The shackles that were strapped round her wrists and ankles (minus the one round her neck) rustle along the concrete. She silently follows the insane beast down the spiral stairway.

They wonder through the market street. There were Dancing Flames doing a gig. A Boss Troll smashes into the ground, tongue out, wasted and stunk of dung. There were monsters scattering all over the place, most of them being Claws and Caped Capers pulling pranks each other in magic but failing in every aspect.

"This is the main street." Rhapthorne begins to explain as he merrily hovers down the street. Jessica scans the scenery and keeps walking following the chubby beast.

"You might have been here already but you are unaware of what lies here. This is where you can buy your own wine, food and drink. We also sell weapons and armour too. But of course, you can't just simply buy them. Why you have to defeat them of course. If you really want them then you better have a couple of strategies up your sleeve."

"I see…" Jessica mutters softly.

"Impressed? I take it that you admire this grand citadel?" Rhapthorne turns to her.

"Who would have thought to build an endless confusing pathway just for a little market place? This is just nonsense if you ask me." Jessica stares back.

"Come. Come. There is more to see." Rhapthorne turns away ignoring the mage's rude comment. He continues to lead the way explaining the rest of the places; Jessica follows a few feet behind. "On your left, there is the pub, as you can see, and behind that is the inn itself. Oh and that, over there, is the disdainful library."

Jessica examines the building with concern struggling to take her eyes off it. Somehow she already figured that there would be good books of magic. Without noticing she manages to step her foot into the purple toxic that stains one of her boots. She cringes shaking her leg to get rid of the purple mess before running swiftly to catch up with Rhapthorne. He didn't seem to notice. She sighs with little relief.

The scenery deteriorates every corner, which the mage and the beat take. There was a purple seal that caught Jessica's attention. Yes, she has seen this before but when? The whole image changes into a prison. A sudden growl echoes through the chamber. Now this begins to look familiar to Jessica. This was the same room where she first woke up ever since she picked up the sceptre. She finds the fight club roaring the room once again. She positions herself behind Rhapthorne to prevent herself of getting thrown in unlike to previous time.

Rhapthorne exhales in relief. It was as if he had not been here, in this prison place, for a long time. He finally speaks. "This is how monsters become stronger because they dwell upon personal preferences all the time. Ah! Do you ever wish you could skew these persistent fools?"

"I'd like to but I'd rather not. Well not this time anyway." Jessica shakes her head. The miniature Dark Lord smirks looking at the mage. He begins to joke with her. "Oh ho! So you have already been here before, I see?"

"Only by accident. I'm not feeling well so I'll let it pass this time." Jessica grunts, looking away trying not to dwell this conversation.

"Oh no! You can't possibly go to the Master's lair looking like that. How indecent. Here. Let me heal you." He casts a spell. The green aura washes over the mage. Her clothes were fresh. No more stain on the boots she wore. The wound that stains on the back of Jessica's head, from where she had fallen, disappears. Still no magic points though. That would have been too easy to replenish.

Jessica slowly bows her head showing her sudden gratitude. "T-Thank you…"

Rhapthorne, whirls round, flings his pale arm as if he didn't care. "Spare the pleasantries to later. Now we must see the Master."

"Master my asshole!" A rude prompt voice interrupts. Both Rhapthorne and Jessica turn to face the ill-mannered beast. The same profane beast that insulted Jessica from their previous visit. "You are not Dark Lord. You're just a sissy."

"You dare defy your Master?" The miniature Rhapthorne explodes. A huge fireball plummets from the air destroying the monster. Jessica stiffens as she watches the scene unfold. The Dark Lord merrily levitates over the defeated beast.

"Such a pity. You were always persistent. Now I'll make you suffer by my hand. I was happily allowing my guards to take care of you. Now, you will learn to respect me, the new ruler!" Rhapthorne laughs wildly repeatedly assaulting the monster with his staff. The Lord repeatedly whacked the monster until it stops moving. So much thick blood pours out of the beast. Jessica feels nauseous having a glimpse of the open-wounded fracture.

Rhapthorne breathes shaking his head. "Never mind this disgusting display! I'll have my servants to clean this despicable mess! Now. Lets see the Master!"

"_But I thought you confessed that you were the true Master here?"_ Jessica wanted to challenge but dares not too. She already has a lot of explaining to do. She failed in executing the sage's heir in Arcadia. The mage quietly follows the chubby Lord, once more, down the staircase before proceeding into the large red door that leads to main throne room. There was a circle that sparkles in the middle. Jessica still looks with amazement when Rhapthorne lifts his finger removing the chains from her.

"Listen to me carefully. To fulfill your next task, walk under the circle and take these spells. Use them wisely and execute the sage as well as the three pilgrims…" Rhapthorne chants as he vanishes into thin air leaving Jessica alone.

"_The three pilgrims…"_

She knows...

Jessica now stands on the unexplained circle. A wave washes pass her, just like the last time when she penetrates the magician's barrier in Arcadia. She feels the power coming back into her, which was a great advantage for her. However, she already predicted that she had to face them in a duel but she could not predict when it would happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Calm Before The Storm**

The mage enters the throne room alone. She was familiar with the room's layout being a simple walkway and up a few flights of steps. Jessica lowers her gaze as she briskly walks along and up the elongated steps. The statues of the Hell Hounds left untouched on each side. She continues to stroll up and through until she made her way to the end of the room. The shiny golden-red chair remains empty. The flames that flicker at the bottom of the walkway still bring life and warmth to the room. Before she drew closer to the throne something unusual catches her attention. Jessica slowly approaches the grey different-shaped-like statue. The statue was none other than the black dragon. She sighs tiredly as she allows her small hand to touch the statue's leg. He was only trying to help and yet she feels remorse having snapped at him since their first encounter. She gravely remembers how rude and indecent she behaved when she first met Eight and Yangus in the Tower of Alexandria and Angelo in Simpleton. Although she met them in Arcadia, she felt guilty, knowing that they had to drop everything to come after her. She shakes her head in silence feeling guilty.

"_How could I let this happen? I doubted him the minute I met him even though he was trying to assist me. I'm so sorry…" _

"You seem nervous." A dark voice calls out all of the sudden.

It was Rhapthorne, who conceals himself away in the darkness. Jessica blinks trying to not to flinch from his dark voice as she slowly lets her hand fall from the statue. She stares deeply into the warm flames that flicker below. In her mind, she knows that is isn't ready. "I can't kill them… I-I won't do it… I-I get this feeling that they will overthrow me somehow."

"You choose wisely but I can assure you that you are more than ready to face your fears… Perhaps you have forgotten how to let you of your impractical emotions. Allow me to help you relax..." Rhapthorne slurs in his speech.

_"Relax!? Dear Goddess, it really reeks in here!"_

Jessica awkwardly shuffles her feet to the side. Now standing in the middle. Rhapthorne throws his hand elegantly as a sudden gust of wind rushes past the mage. Jessica covers her face and braces herself for the incoming wind. It was over within 5 seconds. The mage lowers her face. What has he done to me? The scenery hasn't changed. She inspects the room. Nothing has changed. The only thing that she did find odd was that she felt chilly as her body trembled. She then stares at herself wide eye realising that her flesh is clearly exposed. She gasps shyly covering her precious assets and womanhood showing red blushes that stains on her cheeks.

The Dark Lord nods in approval lightly chuckling at the naked human. "There is no need to be embarrassed… You humans look so beautiful. Now close your eyes and clear your mind. Allow me to take you to your paradise…"

"_Paradise!? Bloody hell! What have I done to deserve this? Dear Goddess. Protect me from Rhapthorne's wicked sins!"_

Rhapthorne uses his magic and lifts Jessica into the air. She reluctantly flutters her eyes shut slowly letting her guard drop. Her beautiful breasts already made Rhapthorne feel horny. He giggles with excitement as his magical hands start to work round the mage's body indulging every aspect. Jessica moans softly tipping her head back as he kisses her neck. She tenses, attempting to block out the attractive sounds but no avail. Rhapthorne exhales his raw breath onto her. He slides his hands lower to meet the human girl's hand. He takes it lightly closing her hand with the expectation of her index finger. Jessica gasps knowing what he wanted her to do. She curses herself, in preparation, for being indecent. Without hesitation, Jessica takes her own index finger as she slides it inside masturbating herself. Rhapthorne lets go of her hand but moves his hand round her backside stroking it so delicately. Surprisingly enough, Jessica other hand follows suit as she clasps her hand over his. They shagged and sighed each time. Rhapthorne's other free hand cups her breast continually playing with her hard nipples. Jessica groans muttering his name in the making. She was drained so quickly. The Dark Lord decides to remove her hand out of her private area. Jessica breathes inhaling the sexual smell as she opens her eyes. Rhapthorne smirks as he covers his mouth over the human girl's finger to taste her fluids. She glares at him, wide eyed, in pure shock.

"You want more don't you?" He teased having tasted her. Strangely enough, Jessica felt so wanted. She wanted more. She stares at him blankly, unsure what to say. Rhapthorne just gracefully smiles at her. "I thought so... You humans admire a thirst for lust. However, now is not the time to be reminiscing!"

The Dark Lord magically wraps her old clothing around her, making sure that she was secure, and tidy, lets his hands go. Jessica inspects image having realised that her clothes sit on her clean. She did feel better. Having felt refreshed, she places both hands behind her back, tilts her head waiting for next command. The Lord of Darkness sighs in relief as he turns away to conceal himself into the blackness. "Now that you are in top form, let us continue with our little quest. Remember, your destiny awaits for our revival…"

* * *

ZOOM!

The party of three stopped in front of the entrance of Arcadia. They had just returned from Alexandria having retrieved the Kran Spinals. They walked through the quiet town together, leaving King Trode and Princess Medea outside. The bandit and templar knight cautiously looked at their leader. They barely spoken since last night. The party just closed the black gates that lead to Dominico's mansion. Something wasn't right. Some of the people, and the Arcadian guardsmen stopped what they were doing but stare contently at the courtyard. The party's eyes turn and discovered something horrible: to witness another humiliation. But the question was who to?

The party of three thought of it as nothing until a rough accented voice barked causing the three of them to jump out of their skin. "You disgust me!"

It was Dominico accompanied by the big black dog, Sir Leopold. "I didn't know you from Adam, but still I took you in and THIS is how you repay me!?"

The party soon realised what was happening. They turn to find David who was holding a blue dish. He cowers to his superior but softly answered. "I, I didn't do anything! Please believe me! I, I was just feeding Leopold as norm-"

"WHAT!? What did you call him? It's Sir Leopold! Just who do you think you are!?" The master roared with fury. Sir Leopold barks twice looking at his master. Dominico looks down at Leopold comforting him. "Has this imbecile upset you too, Sir Leopold? Of course he has!" Both Dominico and Leopold turn to David. The servant's legs started to tremble. Dominico sees this and continues his ridiculous rant. "Such impertinence! No doubt the vila laybout's put poison in your food as well!"

"P-Please, Master? You must believe me! I would never serve Leopold- Sir Leopold poison!" David begged.

"Why should I believe you? Give me a good reason?" Dominico coldly spat. David was taken back by his harsh comment. He gravely lowers his chin and says nothing. Every time something like this happens, David always failed to give a reasonable answer. Dominico huffs knowing that he has the upper hand. "As I thought! If you want to prove your innocence, you'll have to eat some yourself! Now, while I watch!"

David looked at the food. He was too hesitant to do anything. He slowly raises the dish at least two inches before the cruel master abruptly yells at the young man, once again. "Not like that! On your hands and knees! And look like your enjoying it!"

The servant then places the blue dish onto the dirt. On his hands and knees, he eyes stare at his master begging for forgiveness. Dominico smirks with pride while Sir Leopold menacingly watches. David places himself against the dog dish.

Yangus tensed. _"Is he insane?"_

Angelo covered his mouth with his gloved hand._ "No way!"_

Eight's mind was screaming. _"Don't eat it, David! Don't eat it!"_

The servant leaned down and tasted it. The party of three cringed as if they could regurgitate their stomach contents. The poor young man took a mouthful of the dog's sickly food munching it down in size and swallowing it down his dry throat.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hah! That's it! It suits you, David!" The cruel master laughs with joy. Once satisfied, to his own amusement, he then turns to face his dog, stroking his head. "Well, Sir Leopold, it seems safe enough. Enjoy your dinner!"

Sir Leopold barks twice at his Master. He sticks his long tongue outwards as he trots over to his dinner pot and begins eating. David examines the big black dog as he sits up. Dominico, on the other hand, looked away smirking to himself. He felt proud. "David! Sir Leopold is much as your master as I am! I shouldn't have to remind you that you treat him with the upmost respect! Understood!?"

Dominico then sees a shadow that crosses his view. He sees that the guardsman, templar knight and bandit. These were the same people who saved him from that wicked woman who tried to assassinate him.

"Ah, you're back! Ha! Ha! I, er, I apologise for my servant's unsightly display. So what are you doing here? If you have come to report back, I'll, er, be waiting in my room." He ordered. The master leaves the scene as if nothing had happened. Eight tried to interrupt him to say they got the Kran Spinals but the fat bugger ran off. He curses under his breath.

"_Fat bastard! I'll deal with him later… David..."_

Eight headed straight for David. Angelo and Yangus followed suit without saying a word. Eight makes an interrupted cough to catch the servant's attention. He quickly stands up smiling at them. "Oh, its you. Ha! Ha! You saw that, did you? How embarrassing! For some reason, the Master's in a bad mood today. He needs someone to take his frustration out on. I'll have to be careful he doesn't dismiss me. I don't want to leave this job. I like it here. And I'm very fond of the Master. I can't explain why exactly, but I feel like its fate that I've ended up working here."

"_You poor soul…"_

Eight just grins. Unsure what to say he pulls a small nod. "Well… I guess we better be off. Sorry for the quick chat. See you later."

"You too..." David smiles lightly as he went back to do his chores. It was as if nothing had happened. The guardsman, the templar and the rough looking bandit slowly walk away from the servant ensuring that no one heard their conversation. Well, the rough looking bandit started it all. "Ya wanna know wot I thought? I thought Dominico'd loosen up a bit when we got 'im the Span Krinel- Er, wot do I mean? Kran Spinals, is it? ... Anyway, I thought 'e was gonna change. But it looks like I'm gonna be disappointed…"

"Are you really the reformed crook you'd had us all believe you are, Yangus!?" Angelo quipped as he stares down at the older rough man. "You seem far too good-natured to me. Or did you steal that heart of gold!? No, I saw enough of Dominico's type when I was living at the abbey. They'll all the same. Rotten to the core. As soon as people start getting too big for their boots, any sense of decency they might once have had starts to fester and decay."

"Cor… You've got a bit of a bee in your bonnet, ain't ya!?" Yangus allowed.

Upon that comment Angelo could not help but start seething in anger and annoyance. "Honestly, I can not stand that awful man! Talk about a disgusting display. How do these people get away with it? It sickens me! Nothing but plain humility!"

"I know exactly how you feel, Angelo! If it were me, I would lamp that fuckin' bastard straight in the face! I don't care if he is one of 'hem magic freaks! No one speaks down to me and gets away wit' it. That David kid is too polite for his own good. Poor bugger, eh…" Yangus growls in frustration.

Eight said nothing but shakes his head. When Dominico scowled at David, in the workroom, the Master was angry because he didn't want to show signs of weakness. But this time was literally taking things too far. The guardsman was outraged and vexed with the whole incident. It was humiliating and disgusting. He silently reflects upon his own words:

'_This is just all wrong! Poor David having to suffer in public! I still can't get that horrible image out of my mind let alone what Jessica is going through right now… Regardless to the situation, I made a promise to Alexandria that I would help her and that's what I'm gonna do!'_

Without ado, he inhales sharp breath before opening the large door. The other two companions followed suit. They didn't want to go in but had no choice. The three of them dared themselves to enter the mansion from hell.

* * *

Meanwhile

The ocean is pleasantly quiet in the Northwest region of the world. Down below, the rocks were smothered in bubbles from the ocean. A small ship sails by. Out on the deck, a young blonde girl looks out onto the ocean waves. She wears an all white leather dress with a golden tiara on her head. She has one blue eyes and one green eye that makes her stand out. She wears no shoes, just barefooted like a little girl. The cute looking girl looked about thirteen years of age. Her shiny blonde hair blows with the wind. Upon hearing footsteps the girl begins to cries with excitement.

"Daddy look! We can see land!" She points her small finger out to where the land stands high. A tall man with a light brown soft beard strolls onto the deck as he neatly lowers a sack onto the wooden floorboards. He looked around in his thirties smartly dressed in a brown waistcoat with a white shirt underneath. He had blue trousers and brown boots. He approaches to his adoptive daughter.

"Ay'! We will be landing soon, my dear. It shouldn't be far now. We haven't run ourselves into any ordeals yet making it plain sailing! Ha! Ha!"

"Yes. I can't wait to go to Baccarat. It sounds exciting to see the casino and the entertainment they have to offer. I just can't wait to see it…" The cute girl cheers. She was so excited. She always wanted to explore the world. Upon looking at the waves and the landscape scenery, something spooked her. She tilts her head looking worried, directly at the corner, where some dark looking clouds appear to be threatening. "Is it me does the sky look rough over there in the mountains?"

The father stares at the troubling scene nodding slowly in agreement. Something wasn't right about those mountains. Nevertheless, he is willing to take any immediate action. "You're right... Better head indoors, luv. Looks like a storm is about to brew."

He places an arm round her shoulder, a sign of comfort signaling her to go inside. They walk together heading towards the little cabin. The father figure turns his head taking once last glance at the horrific mountain. He knew that something wasn't right despite its raw beauty.

* * *

Elsewhere (but not too far)

The radiant clouds were slowly beginning to gather round the Arcadia region. The energy was increasing as a few lighting bolts casted down at the region killing a few monsters that happened to be passing by. Evil Jessica was standing on top of the mountain not far form Arcadia. She is looking down at the bridge where the small town stood.

* * *

"_Are you ready?" Rhapthorne asked as he glances down at the young magician. She stood still with her eyes focused in what was in front of her._

"_Yes… I am ready. But let us wait." Jessica said seriously. _

"_Wait!? For what?" Rhapthorne protested._

"_For the sage, of course." She pointed out._

_The Lord of Darkness was a bit taken by her comment. His flashing eyes leered at the mage. Rhapthorne did notice something different. She is straight to the point and moves swiftly without hesitating. He sees her taking in a breath before she explains._

"_You don't possibly want any more interruptions now? We will wait until the sage comes out of that huge mansion! That way we can assassinate him! Then, we can make our getaway before anyone in town suspects it!"_

"_Excellent plan. But alas I cannot wait forever. If the sage doesn't come then we will strike on my command! Show no mercy!" Rhapthorne emphasised._

"_I… I will not fail you." Jessica stated clearly._

"_We shall see… This time you will not escape nor hesitate to kill the sage's heir! The great sage Kupas was a despicable being! But I don't care any more. The one who framed me is the one who dares to put himself before his own master! Yes… He is like Kupas, ruining every opportunity!"_

_The realisation hit Jessica like a ton of bricks. Is he the one then? Is he the one that shares the noble bloodline of the great sage Kupas? The man couldn't possibly be the sage's heir. He has no evidence of any magical powers, and even if he did it was no way better than that great show off, the one who she met on her previous visit to Arcadia._

"_Is it possible that it is he who is the heir of the sage?" Jessica asked turning back to face the Dark Lord._

"_Not the fat man I can assure you..." Rhapthorne whispered._

* * *

"Very well… Lets finish this once and for all!" Evil Jessica growled happily. She roots into a stance breathing out allowing a surge of energy to give her power. Suddenly she spring up high until she blends into the dark sky.

Just outside Arcadia, King Trode and Princess Medea wait anxiously. They were both sitting down by the wagon. "Don't worry, Medea. I have faith in all of them. You should too." The King reassured as he brushed her mane with his green toad like hands. Medea sighed as she shakes her head. It wasn't long until a fierce gust of windstorms passes the landscape.

"Hmmm…" King Trode looks up. Medea witnesses a flash of red and purple fly past her. Could it be? It has to be. The white horse stands and holds its head up high into the dark grayish sky. Despite her anxiety she prays for hope.

* * *

Back in Arcadia… Inside the secret library in the large mansion…

Eight, Yangus and Angelo had agreed to serve Dominico as loyal bodyguards. Their first task was to find the 'Big Book of Barriers'. This was a special book. The book will give guidance for magicians to cast effective barriers. The book that will ultimately save Jessica from whatever evil clutches her at present. Eight, Yangus and Angelo had to find it.

Eight manages to find two volumes of Kupas' journal. He reads it out to the group. Although it was very interesting, it didn't solve the problem. Dominico only cares about results. Therefore, it is essential that the group stay in the library until they find the magic barrier book.

"Don't ya get the impression we're just bein' used by that geezer?" Yangus questioned as he examines one of the books.

"How have we ended up as some fat old man's guards!? I mean this library is supposed to be so special to him." Angelo shakes his head as he closes a red novel and stacks it back onto the shelf.

"Ya tellin' me! Couldn't he just get off his fat arse and get it himself? At least the ol' codger helped us look for that magical ship back in Trodain!" Yangus critically points out after tossing the green novel down onto the pile.

"Oh… That book over there looks rather interesting." Angelo pointed at the last bookshelf where they last comrade was standing. Eight pulls out a big turquoise book whilst trying to prevent the other books falling.

"Wot's that you've got there, guv?" Yangus asked his fellow friend.

"I think I found it. The Big Book of Barriers." Eight confessed as he holds up the turquoise book in front of his companions.

"Great! Lets give it to Dominico then…" Angelo simply stated.

"I still can't believe that ol' tosser can't get his sorry arse down here and find it himself!" Yangus moaned.

"You really hate him? We all bloody hate him… I'd say he is the second worse prick to be alive!" Eight joined in.

Angelo and Yangus were taken back in surprise when they leader showed his rage. It didn't help him keep calm as the two of them were bickering behind Dominico's back. Who is the first? Well, that's what they would have liked to ask but they dare not to push the dreadful subject. They looked down as if they were about to apologise. Suddenly, something mutters in the distance. The guardsman, knight and bandit stop in unison at the bottom of the stairs listening hard. Men's voices can be heard outside. "Its her! The girl with the sceptre!"

They panic, with fear, as all three of them raced up the illuminating staircase.

_Pray the Goddess that they are safe. _

_Pray the Goddess that they will stop evil from rising._

_Pray the Goddess that they will win her back._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Confrontation**

Every second counts…

The party of three: Eight, Yangus and Angelo, exit the magician's workroom and out onto the hallway. They were fully healed thanks to Dominico's magic. The magician is now creating the final barrier that will help cure any curses (well, that's what they wanted to believe). The group's task is to stall the girl with the sceptre, that girl being the only missing companion, Jessica.

She had been away for some time now. The party of three missed her dearly. Without her magical abilities, the battles for them were slower and had a tendency to drag on, causing them to become aggitated and frustrated. When they first discovered that she had disappeared, the party of three had a couple of suggestions: she were kidnapped, she went home, worse, turning evil, in which case is had happened. Now that she is evil, attempting to kill people, the party of three had to stick around and help Dominico until she returned so that they could win her back.

"She's got it in for Dominico! So… ev'ryfin'll be awright as long as she don't get inside the 'ouse." Yangus half reassures the group.

"Yes… We will keep her away from the mansion as far away as possible. We don't want to put anymore civilians at risk!" Eight agreed. He then adds detail of his purposed plan. "Right! Here is what we do. First, we will try and talk her out of it. If that don't work then we have no choice but to face her in combat! Now before you start arguing, we have to stall her for time for Dominico's sake. As much as I hate him, we must have faith in the magician because he is our primarily source. After all, he is our only link to save Jessica right now."

"I agree with ya, guv!" Yangus nods in approval. He fist taps his partner before clarifying. "That Dominico is a magician, eh? Do all magic people own a 'Magic Worksop'? So 'is barrier just injures people in battle then, right?"

"That's right! Barriers are only designed to defend and cure: not to kill. That is what he said earlier before we left to the library." Eight lightly reassures his friend.

"_Well, that's what I hope for right now otherwise we will have lost everything…"_

Angelo, who remained quiet in the party of three, now steps forward to his companions. He takes a short breath and lightly rests his right-gloved hand on Yangus's shoulder, since he was nearer to him. The templar knight then confesses to Eight. "Whatever happens, we've got to put a stop to Jessica this time. Even if it means a fight, I'm ready…"

"Good but we are wasting time here! Lets go!" Eight ordered the bandit and the templar knight. Without hesitation, they head for the stairs jumping down at least 4-5 steps. They quickly proceed to the main door outside of the mansion. There were people: stonemasons, guardsmen, house attendants and even chefs, all gathered round outside Dominico's mansion. Eight, Yangus and Angelo double-checked themselves, one more time, to ensure that they have equipped their weapons.

They already predicted for the worse to come. Soon, they head straight for the fountain that sits in the courtyard.

* * *

_Jessica hovers over the magical whirlpools. They were supposed to represent a crystal ball, which is believed to aid the performance of clairvoyance. The scene displays deep red with black-silhouetted figures. For her, it was hard to clearly visualise what was really going on out there. She could see that Arcadia, the once so-called peaceful town, is now in jeopardy. The mage scans promptly left to right and back again seeing the frightful townsfolk, looking up at her. Judging from their body language and expressions show only great fear. She knows fully well that her appearance intimidated them. _

"_Dam! Where is the sage? He should be here but I don't see him anywhere!" She questions herself in deep thought. The mage found it difficult, for being such a small place, to locate the sage's heir. It didn't help that Rhapthorne, who continually gave her orders, was in fact distracting her. He deliberately wanted her to hurt the guardsmen by casting her paralysis spell so that he can watch them stumble over in defeat. The Dark Lord was being cruel teasing the guardsmen. He could have just let Jessica take charge using her own judgment but the Dark Lord wanted to be entertained. Jessica had no choice but to quickly did as she was instructed before resuming back to her original task._

"_Look at them! Useless fools! They haven't learnt from the last time!" Rhapthorne mocks the townsfolk. He then crushes his hand into a ball changing his jokey tone into a serious one. "But this isn't the time to dwell our thoughts! We must kill him: The heir of the sage! I know he is here! We must find him quickly! If these humans do not move out of your way, then you must force your way in, understood?"_

_Jessica says nothing but stares deeply at the horrific scene before her. She then inhales a silent breath only fearing the worse is about to happen._

* * *

The party witnesses the scene that unfolds before them. A crowd of people stagger round by the fountain in Dominico's courtyard. A guardsman is down on the floor after been hit by a paralysis spell. The dark radiant clouds replace the light sky. The thunder shouts across the peaceful town. The blue lighting strikes wildly filling the menacing colour. Evil Jessica, happily perching on top of the statue, glancing down at the townsfolk. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You stubborn idiots! I see that you've ignored my advice to prepare a stronger defence!"

She glances down noticing a figure, a servant who stands out from the crowd, draws closer. It was David, along with Sir Leopold growling, emerges forward to confront the wicked sorceress. "Sh-Shut up! You won't get past me! I wont let you lay a finger on Master Dominico!"

"Dominico! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Evil Jessica throws her head back laughing at the young man.

"Wh-What's so funny?" David question, having tossed his hand aside.

"Such a pity! That you should die never knowing about your noble origins." Evil Jessica pries smirking at the young man.

"N- Noble origins!?" David stammers with curiosity.

"I could tell that the absurd showoff was not the one. The sceptre is all knowing. No! I seek the chosen heir of the great sage Kupas, one of the seven who sealed away the Lord of Darkness. Rhapthorne!" The radiant clouds continue to surround the possessed woman. The blue lightning strikes wildly. The thunder roars with applause. Evil Jessica hovers herself down from the statue pointing her dangerous weapon directly at the young man. "And that David is you! What a pity that the one who is suppose to be protecting you is unaware of his responsibility!"

"Me? N-no! No! You've- you've got it wrong! I cannot possibly be the heir of a great sage! I'm just an ordinary man. I was travelling six months ago until I collapsed and-" David tries to justify but Evil Jessica interrupts him.

"Oh please, enough of your excuses! We can see that _you_ are the heir of sage! Yes. It is you who holds the bloodline of that despicable sage, Kupas! Now, I have returned to finish you off, I promise that I will leave this town in peace!"

The wicked woman lowers the sceptre by her side as she begins to stroll directly towards the scared but perplexed young man.

* * *

_At last, The Lord of Darkness can make his execution. He is desperate to kill the sage's heir and to devour his bloodline in order to set himself free from the daunting sceptre. Indeed he had been waiting a long while for this moment to happen. _

_Once he had destroyed the fourth heir of the sage in Baccarat, Dhoulmagus was falling in despair. The Dark Lord's magic was so overwhelming for the jester that the Dark Lord had to retreat and heal him before he could proceed onto fulfilling his quest. But that all came to a threatening halt when the four heroes confronted the jester (and the Dark Lord) in the Dark Ruins. The four of them successfully demolished the jester's monstrous form leaving Rhapthorne solitude. He hated it being imprisoned inside of the sceptre and losing Dhoulmagus, his trusty puppet, made him feel so lost for so long. But soon that all changed for he needed a new recruit and a new apprentice. The Dark Lord decided to steal a party member from the group (who previously defeated him in the Dark Ruins) to get revenge. He had to choose between the four pilgrims since they were the strongest at the time of their prime. _

_Since the mage had picked up the sceptre, he had chosen her: to swear loyalty to him as a slave. He knew that by murdering the sage's heir, Alistair, who is Jessica's brother, would let Jessica's emotions and rage get to her quickly. She was stubborn to begin with; trying to decline his offer, knowing that her temper was bad but the Dark Lord took advantage of her. By messing with her mind it was easy for him to manipulate her into a powerful sorceress with dark sick twisted soul. Having already mastering a few abilities and spells, training her wasn't a big issue to him since they both have an addiction to black magic. Therefore, she is the ideal candidate for him to control her._

"_This is your only opportunity! Now destroy David! Strike him down and show no mercy: not to anyone!" Rhapthorne beams with joy. _

"_... Lets do it! I'll finish him off before he get a chance!" Jessica growls as she dares herself to march forward, her hazel eyes focuses on David. She was determined to not mess up this time. She was not going to run away anymore. She must confront the Lord of Darkness as well as her emotional state. __What she did not know was that Rhapthorne was discreetly stalking her behind her back leaving a malicious smile on his deformed face._

* * *

Evil Jessica stalks her audience as she confidently draws closer to confront, David, the young man. What she did not know was that there were three men waiting behind the corner of the large mansion ready to interfere with her meddling affairs. They could not get past the crowd that blocked their path.

"Blimey! 'hem books we read were true. That explains how that David bloke is the heir of the sage. Crickey! If we don't so somethin' Jessica's gonna have his head decapitated!" Yangus mutters under his breath.

"Well, its looks like we've got to hit that!" Angelo says out loud.

Upon hearing that little phrase, Evil Jessica's head erotically twists to identify that the three male companions, who she encountered since her first visit in Arcadia. She laughs with joy greeting the three men. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I wondered when you would turn up!"

"Sorry 'miss-perfect' but if you want David or anyone in this town you will have to go through us first!" Eight bravely fires back as he rushes into the courtyard now standing in front of David to protect him. The guardsman of Trodain is not too please with the idea of having to confront his friend in public but it has to be done at some point.

"_He dares to defy me!? Ha! Foolish boy! He won't stand a chance against my magical prowess! I'll make sure of that once I am through with him personally!"_

Evil Jessica then grabs her staff sending a menacing wave of aura spooking her audience. Sir Leopold miraculously flees and hides behind the statue. "Fine! I knew that I have to fight you somewhere along the way! Still, I'm a little sad to watch you die!"

"Everyone stand back! We'll handle this ourselves!" Eight orders the townsfolk. They start to move back and out of the courtyard giving the three males some space. The guardsman of Trodain quickly turns back to see Yangus and Angelo.

"So you've taken your first steps into become a man?" Evil Jessica spits coldly.

"Only for the innocent!" Eight justifies, now having turned back glared at the possessed Jessica. She in return stares back.

* * *

_Jessica stands tall already bracing herself for the battle. Her friends were there. She did not want to fight them but she had no choice but to hurt them. Having learnt some new spells, she intended to use them to stall them away from the battlefield so that she could murder David and leave. Jessica tries to move but her feet fail to comply her actions. She discovers that a magical force weighs her down preventing her from moving forward. She instantly glares at the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne. "What are you doing?" She cries sounded annoyed._

"_It seems that our plan has foiled! Meddling pests! I'll have to handle this altercation myself!" Rhapthorne hisses in frustration. Upon seeing Jessica, in view, he snaps at her instantly. He orders the mage to leave the room as he points his magical staff towards the tall doors. "You! Go and summon the shadows at once! They will do my bidding for me! I will take pride in killing the sage myself!" _

"_But I would like to help too…" Jessica half pleaded._

"_I'm sure you would but alas I think it is best for you to stay out of this affair. I sense a plot that they will destroy you and all other evil, my apprentice." Rhapthorne predicts glancing down at her._

"_But I thought you said I was ready for this! Isn't this what you wanted: to pledge myself to you?" Jessica frowns her head angrily. Her tone of voice sounded rather hurtful. Rhapthorne does take notice of her change in voice tone but doesn't offer any comfort. It was clear that he wants to be in control because he completely ignores her question. The Dark Lord, Rhapthorne, distorts his face, menacingly commanding the mage to do his bidding. "Let this be the end of our little discussion! You are very lucky that I am letting you go this time because I have other business to attend to at present! So I will ask you one more: summon the shadows immediately! Is that understood?" _

_There was no point arguing. Jessica gives in by bowing her head. "As you wish…" Was all that she said to finish the conversation. She turns on her heel and begins to stomp her way for the exit. She briskly descends down the long steps. The Dark Lord impatiently waits for her to leave the room. Jessica, herself, was so irritated that she pulled the large doors forcefully and storms off into the darkness. Once the large doors magical shut themselves, Rhapthorne resumes his attention to what lies ahead of him._

_To deal with the three pilgrims…_

* * *

The three males step forward in unison to draw themselves closer to the wicked witch. Eight has the courage to speak first. "It's been a while… I'd never know that it would come to this!"

"This!? Oh, this? You mean your parting gift? I'm sure that we can arrange that!" Evil Jessica jokes allowing her left arm to open freely.

"We will do nothing of that kind!" Eight snaps sharply.

"You are in no position to make demands!" Evil Jessica commands looking directly at the Trodain guardsman. "I must claim all of the heirs of the sages! They shall come to me and die at my hand! The rest of you inferior beings mean nothing to me!"

"Correction! You are the inferior being around here!" Eight clarifies pouting his chest forward giving him confidence. He will not give in this time taking one step closer. "You may become a wicked soul who only craves for power but that doesn't change things around here!"

"Like what exactly?" Evil Jessica mocks. She notices that Eight, Yangus and Angelo were slowly beginning to circle her. Nevertheless, her confidence allowed her to proceed to the next phase of this confrontation. "Tell me, what are you three foolish men going to do about it? Strike me down!?"

"You will stop this foolishness this instant!" Eight yells. Evil Jessica smiles with glee enjoying every moment. The Trodain guardsman growls harshly. He is doing his best to keep his lid cool but it isn't working. His hands tremble into fists and his body tensed. He tries to communicate with her gritting his teeth attempting to not sound too hurtful. "To think that all that we've been through together, you are so determined to get what you want!"

"And that you have no right to destroy every town and city you can muster." Angelo finally joins in the conversation. The wicked sorceress lifts her chin to see the serious looking templar knight. He begins to protest. "You're not Jessica. I know that there is someone behind her controlling her! Every move, every word: like a puppet on a leash!"

"Precisely!?" Evil Jessica curls her hand into a fist, thus gripping the magical sceptre much tighter. She lowers her gaze showing her sparkling teeth.

"You have her, our friend, and you are using her against us!" Angelo hisses.

"Yeah! And once we've got her back, we gonna bust you!" Yangus folds his arms frowning at the young fiery woman.

"Heh! I don't see a problem with that!" Evil Jessica merrily turns herself round eyeing up the three males. She stands in the middle as the three males surround her. She isn't going to run away this time. In fact, she was enjoying every moment of it, being the centre of attention. "If anything this fight is still unfair! You three blokes dare go against a lady? What a shame that you underestimate my power!"

"Is this really you, Jessica? Or has that monster has enslaved your mind?" Angelo asks with worry.

"I plan to reawaken the evil within my heart! This world shall be mine! I despise every one of you because of what you have done to me!" Evil Jessica snaps now stopping to face the Angelo.

"That's not true!" Eight argues shaking his head in denial.

"Yeah, Jess is our friend!" Yangus agrees.

"But if what you say is true then prove it, you profound beast!" Angelo points his index finger at the evil witch.

"He! He! He! You worthless bastards!" Evil Jessica shakes her head smiling with joy. Her guard was down. To her surprise, no one dared to attack. Regardless, she looks up into the frightful sky. "How foolish of you for not realising that I have the potential to become the greatest magician of all time! And no one is going to stop me!"

"You wish!" Angelo seethes now clenching his pointed finger into a solid fist.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Over my dead body!" Evil Jessica steals another word having her full attention on Angelo.

"Don't you dare put her into this climax!" Angelo threatens throwing his hand downwards.

"Let her go!" Eight cries throwing his hand aside.

"Or else you're in for a clobbering!" Yangus smashes his large fist into his own.

"He! He! He! Such a pity! You dare yourselves to challenge me? Honestly none of you stand a chance!" Evil Jessica cheers delightfully.

"Come to your senses! Ain't you listening to wot you've been saying? You don't know wot's in that 'hing and that's not all! He gonna finish ya when he gets 'he chance!" Yangus beckons hoping she would come back somehow.

"That is very true but I can assure you that I will harness the full power by the time I'm through with all of you!" Evil Jessica fires back as she hovers over the men, now having escaped from the circle, landing on her own two feet back to where she originally stood. "Fine! Not to worry! You've asked for it… So then… We shall settle this into a delightful duel! Winner takes all!"

The three males merge back together again. They exchange an anxious look before daring themselves to face Evil Jessica. They made an attempt to talk her out of it but no avail. They had no option but to challenge her into a fierce but hurtful combat.

"Jess… Please don't do this?" Eight sounded hurtful shaking his head. He was pleading her to surrender before the fight had begun.

"I haven't got time to waste quarreling with the likes of you! What is it going to be?" The evil witch darkly questions the party.

"Well… I guess we have no choice but to fight!" Eight summarises as he pulls his sword from its sheath. The other two party members followed suit drawing their weapons in the process. They know that this fight is about to get rough and ugly.

"Finally, some worthy opponents are ready to test my new powers! Our battle will be legendary!" Evil Jessica roars as she raises the sceptre high, in triumph, into the dreadful sky. The fast lightning crashes down behind the Arcadia region as the tremendous thunder howls once more.

* * *

_Jessica jogs down the prison circular corridor. She was desperate to find help. But who can help her? Frantically scanning left to right, she reminds herself the task, or rather, her plan to deceive the Lord of Darkness. "I have to move quickly! I must stop Rhapthorne no matter the consequences! Everyone's lives are at stake!" _

"_And where do you think you're going?" A voice calls out._

_Jessica stops in her tracks. That voice does sound familiar. She ahead that her clone manipulated version of herself strolls merrily towards her. "I thought I might find you here! What are you doing here? Didn't you see the Lord of Darkness?" _

"_Of course I have! I was just about to kill the sage's heir but he instructed me to summon the shadows! Otherwise I wouldn't be here fulfilling Rhapthorne's chores!" Jessica justifies now eyeing herself._

"_Ha! Ha! HA! You really are pathetic, aren't you? The Lord of Darkness just wants you out because he knows too much…" The woman chuckles with delight continuing mocking her._

"_Rhapthorne knows what exactly? I-I don't understand!" Jessica prompts wanting to know more. The evil woman folds her arms smirking._

"_Thoughtless child! The Lord of Darkness will not be happy when he sees you trying to interfere his affairs! You may be stubborn but he knows that your magnificent knowledge will be superior enough to out wit him!"_

"_But I'm not trying to do anything! I don't care if I become the most powerful magician ever! I just want to get out of here even if it means I have to put a sock in it myself! Let me through!" She marches forward but the woman blocks the way. _

"_Leaving so soon?" The woman teases still blocking the way out._

"_I will not repeat myself! I order you to let me through!" Jessica demanded now having an aura surrounding her._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The woman twiddles her finger._

"_I am going home and no-one will stop me!" Jessica hisses._

"_He! He! I wouldn't be too sure about that. You show great talent but also great fear. It sounds like there is more than meets the eye… Oh yes… I know thy little secret!"_

_The aura fades away. Jessica slowly opens her mouth, in shock, taking two steps back. She is right. There is something. It is that feeling as if Jessica wanted more even if she had the ability to resurrect people beyond the dead. Not only that: her sexual display with Rhapthorne, just before the fight, made her feel valuable, wanted and loved. Her talents were being recognised to someone who actually cared for her. The mage shakes her head trying to shut away her insane thoughts. _

_The evil woman watches Jessica's perplexed actions. She just laughs at her in total triumph. "Don't worry. I won't let the cat out of the bag just yet. The secret will be revealed soon enough. Besides, I've saved the best line till last!" _

"_And what could that be?" Jessica questions with a frightening look in her hazel eye. She regrets her foolish acts, wishing that somehow she could just wake up and forget about this insane dream. The evil woman smirks; opening her arms freely and takes in a deep breath to deliver the punch line. _

"_Welcome to the showdown!"_

* * *

**[A/N: I've finally got to the good part: Fight! Fight! Fight! 'Don't miss the next episode of DQ8!' (DBZ reference go figure) **

**See you in chapters 10, 11 & 12!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: Hi all! ****I must apologise for the long delays. I've been trying to plan out the next phase of this story before writing & posting.**

**This fight will be three/four chapters long. If you are interested with the party's equipment (in general) as they will be equipping different weapons at certain points of this lengthy fight:**

**Eight (Hero):**** Zombie Slayer Sword, Swallowtail Boomerang, Demon Spear (since everyone is using that wicked spear) & Magic Shield**

**Yangus:**** Bandit Axe, Über War Hammer, Hell Scythe, Bardiche of Binding Scythe (chance to fizzle targets) & Iron Shield**

**Angelo:**** Holy Silver Rapier, Cherion's Bow (recovers 30mp as a tool), Rune Staff & White Shield**

**Evil Jessica:**** The Sceptre of Trodain (technically it is the Godbird Sceptre, which is now cursed with Rhapthorne's soul) **

**Jessica:**** Her own fists. (Aw poor Jessica I feel so mean) However, she will have some weapons later on but I won't spoil anything just yet. **

**I've been looking on YouTube to see what players have equipped their party members and how they fought during the boss battle, against Evil Jessica. So I've tried to mix up the variety of weapons to give this flight a bit of flair. There will be other weapons that the party will find and be using along the way; however, you (the wonderful reader) will have to read it to find out. So then… Let the battle commence!]**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Duels of Duality - Part 1 (Demise) **

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now prepare yourselves to die!"

Evil Jessica takes her opportunity to attack the Trodain guardsman first. He jumps back but, in return, attacks back with his Zombie Slayer sword. The other two party members were too hesitant to attack her. Angelo uses the Rune staff to cast Kabuff to raise the party's defence. Yangus defends unsure what to do. Certainly for a bloke like him didn't want to interrogate Eight's assault. The bandit was simply scared because he didn't want to physically hurt Jessica in battle. Who could blame them? She is their friend (or was until she picked up the sceptre with harbors Rhapthorne's soul). They did not like having to fight her (three rough-and-tough males going against a classy lady) but they had no choice. The beast that controls Jessica forced them into this complicated battle.

The party did the same tactic for the next round. Eight and Evil Jessica attacked each other. Yangus defending again and Angelo using the Rune staff to raise the party defence. Realising that Eight was doing most of the fighting, he hangs back to order his team mates to help him. "Come on guys! Get your act together! I can't take her down alone!"

"Easy for you to say!" Yangus cowers as Evil Jessica, who suddenly appears in front of the bandit, crashes the sceptre down onto his Iron shield. Still keeping his eyes focused on the possessed Jessica, he turns his head shouting at the templar knight. "Oy Angelo! 'elp your sorry arse 'ver here, will ya!"

"I don't want to…" The templar knight sulks as he stands solitude with his head down in defeat. He puts his Rune staff away indicating that he wasn't going to fight. His head hangs in shame. Eight notices this (Angelo standing in the back of the battlefield as he is the party's main healer) as he immediately signals to his comrade, Yangus, to take charge in fending off Evil Jessica. Eight draws closer to comfort the distorted templar knight. "Angelo… We need your help! I thought you said you were ready!"

"I know but I… I can't do it…" Angelo solemnly confesses turning his head away. His gloved-hands tighten and shake nervously.

"But neither of us want to fight her! That's why we need to work together! Your healing abilities can help us last longer in the battle! More importantly, Jessica needs your help! Confronting her is the only way to save her right now…" Eight justifies lightly placing a hand on his elbow.

"Having a problem, over there, gentlemen?" Evil Jessica startles the two males as she whacks Yangus away with her profane sceptre. The bandit skips backwards; keeping check of his Bandit Axe, now reunited with Eight and Angelo. Yangus and the Guv look at each other before nervously glancing at the sulky templar. His gloved-hand finally grips firmly onto the sword handle. Beneath his silver hair lies anger in his blue eyes. He breathes in sharply but short.

"No… We are just getting started!" Angelo hissed drawing his Holy Silver rapier from his sheath.

"Oh jolly good! I was beginning to wonder whether you foolish idiots were going to chicken out this fight! Regardless, the heir of the sage, David, will come to me and die!" Evil Jessica twirls the sceptre upwards and then swipes it aside leaving herself completely open.

Yangus quickly turns to Eight and Angelo. They nod to each other as they march towards the wicked witch in unison, Yangus in the middle, Eight and Angelo taking the end side. Unsure of what to do, Evil Jessica swipes for Yangus. He charges forward blocking and pushing her back with the Iron shield. Before she could get a chance, Eight and Angelo take the sides catching her off guard. As she removes the staff away from Yangus' Iron shield, quickly, she rotates her weapon to defend the dreadful blades. The group moved in too quick as they surrounded her in a triangle formation each trying to find an opening. Evil Jessica spinning and twirling herself, and the sceptre, round deflecting all incoming attacks from different angles. She hops, off the floor, to evade the leg sweep and slams the tip of the sceptre onto the ground causing a shock wave sending the three males to stagger back. Without thinking, Eight, Yangus and Angelo charge forward. Evil Jessica smirks lightly already predicted their plan.

Suddenly, she leaps high into the air, back somersaulting, using Rhapthorne's magic to help her levitate. She raises the sceptre in the black sky.

"Look out!" One of the maids shouts out of the blue.

Eight, Yangus and Angelo instantly lunge back, towards the townsfolk, to avoid Evil Jessica, who crashes the sceptre down causing the stonework to crack. She stands up throwing the sceptre aside to remove the dust mocking the three males. "Pitiful humans! You won't be able to defeat me!"

* * *

"_Let us cut to the chase! Your desire is to annihilate the sage: to kill David! Those other meddlesome pests are your closet friends, I see… But yet, you seem nervous! Frightened by your own shadow?" The evil woman clarifies folding her arms below her chest with confidence._

"_I will fight them! But I will not kill them!" Jessica simply stated keeping her gaze at her clone._

"_You defy your master's wish?" The clone questioned._

"_I am not defying anyone! The Lord of Darkness only wishes for what he desires: to eliminate every heir of the sage. Anyone can beat those three!" Jessica points out to justify her answer._

"_You are certain that you will win? They are your friends after all? Are you really going to destroy them? Or are you too scared to overcome your fear?" The clone asks. She was deliberately trying to knock Jessica's confidence with her witty words._

"_I want to prove to them that I am to become greatest sorceress ever! They are my friends and I certainly will not be held responsible to bury them alive! In fact, I'm going to save everyone and you won't stop me!" Jessica confessed boldly. She tries to get passed but her evil self, who now stands in front blocking her path. Jessica growls angrily as she squares up her shoulders. "Out of my way!" _

"_You will have to go through me first!" The clone spat as she pushes Jessica's shoulders. Jessica staggers back but recovers quickly. She lowers her chin with her hands naturally apart taking her stance. "Fine! I figured that I would fight you at some point! Let's dance!"_

"_Pleasures all mine!" The wicked woman bows taking it as a compliment._

_Jessica begins her assault on the woman. Having no weapons, she had to rely on her fists. Luckily she has experience fighting barehanded, thanks to King Trode, Eight and Yangus's guidance. Jessica throws a right hook, followed by a left. Both missed. She then executes a left front kick, from her leading leg, transitioning into a right-handed uppercut followed by a spinning back fist from her left. The woman snatches the back fist pulling Jessica into her nasty side thrust kick. Jessica hangs back covering her stomach from where the woman had just kicked her._

"_Pathetic! You really are weak!" The evil woman mocks watching Jessica struggle to overcome the pain._

"_Shut up!" Jessica snarls as she raises her guard. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you! I'll make sure of that!"_

"_Really? I beg to differ! You fight like a girl!" The woman mockingly exaggerates. _

"_But I am a girl, idiot!" Jessica argues as she suddenly executes a flying front kick snapping the evil woman's head back. She keeps her composure but examines the serious Jessica with caution. _

"_Good! He! He! He!" The evil woman placated. Her bulging veins begin to grow and expand as if they were going to burst any moment. Jessica silently gasps but doesn't display her emotions. She assesses the evil woman, who maliciously smiles. "Now it is my turn… To unleash my wrath!"_

* * *

SLASH! SLASH! CLING! CHOP!

The three men were battling their way hard. They failed to land a single hit on Evil Jessica. She was too quick for them. She easily evaded their brute force and blocked their strong wielding attacks. Evil Jessica manages to rotate the sceptre in different areas aiming for Yangus. He winces and stammers back although the impact wasn't too bad thanks to his sheer bulk keeping him steady and strong.

Angelo chants 'Midheal' within the next turn. The bandit didn't need it but the templar knight healed him anyway, just to be on the safe side. Yangus thanked Angelo rubbing his arm that was now healed. He turns to Trodain guardsman commenting this difficult brawl. "She's tough, guv?"

"Yeah… Tell me about it!" Eight agrees with him quickly testing his Zombie Slayer sword. It was still in good condition.

"I knew this fight would be complicated! Really now! I do not like where this is going!" Angelo now confesses to the guardsman and the bandit with worry.

Evil Jessica smiles with delight upon hearing that comment. "Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough! How about you brats take a nap!"

"Eh! Wot are you on 'bout?" Yangus questions with a fury look in his small rounded eyes. Eight begins to panic, knowing that Evil Jessica was about to do something wickedly cruel.

"Kasnooze!" Evil Jessica leers casting the wicked spell. Eight and Yangus didn't get infected. Angelo, however, falls into a deep sleep.

"No!" Eight cries now looking at the sleepy Angelo.

"Kasnooze again!" Evil Jessica casts once more. Now Yangus falls into a deep sleep. Angelo falls into an even deeper sleep. Eight, who still remains unaffected by the Kasnooze spell, shakes his comrades by the shoulders desperate to wake them up. "Yangus! Angelo! Wake up! Guys! Wake up!"

"What are you going to do now?" Evil Jessica teases. She walks slowly as if she were about to strike the Trodain guardsman down. However she stops as something hard hits her on the head. She immediately scans left and right determined to find who had thrown a rock at her. "Who did that?"

"Leave them alone!" An unexpected voice hollers out of the blue.

"David!?" Eight exhales softly upon realisation.

The servant, David, had managed to conceal himself inside the dog cage along with Sir Leopold. It is unknown why he would hide there but he did. Evil Jessica beams as she alters her footing now, in slow motion, strolling towards the cage. "Ah! The heir of the sage! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Get away from them, you bitch!" David hisses towards the evil girl with the sceptre hurling another stone at her. She catches it with her left hand crushing it instantly and allows the dust fly away.

"Some balls you've got: to confess dirty banter! He! He! I like that in a man! Indeed I like a lot of it!" Evil Jessica seductively slurs in her speech.

"Just leave them alone!" David shivers cowardly concealing himself in the dog cage. He nervously clenches his fists tight on the bars. He certainly did not like the evil girl, who continues flirting, and toying, with him explicitly.

"You better hang onto your trousers, boy!" She warned sending a malicious smile.

Eight cursed under his breath because he could not act quick enough. He grits his teeth, angry with, himself, for not realising the annoying spell that Evil Jessica had casted made his team fall asleep. Now she is going to stalk David and kill him. What can Trodain guardsman possibly do? His eyes widen in shock now having thought of a bright idea.

"_Wait a minute! I can cure Yangus and Angelo myself within one turn!"_

Eight nods as he raises his arm in the air and throws it down. Mysterious magic symbols surround the guardsman as he chants a useful spell to help his fallen teammates. "Tingle!" He shouts. Yangus and Angelo wake up instantly. Eight wastes no time dawdling as he hurls his Swallowtail boomerang towards Evil Jessica directly hitting her on the head. She turns slowly to see who had hit her. "What's this!?"

Without hesitation, Eight catches his Swallowtail boomerang and points it towards his target ordering Yangus and Angelo to stop the possessed Jessica. "Quickly now! Keep her away from David!"

Yangus performs 'Helm Splinter' decreasing her defence slightly. Angelo followed up by performing 'Falcon Slash'. Finally, Evil Jessica notices that the bandit and the templar knight were awake and immediately rushed in to assault her. She flies forward, through the middle, diving into a forward roll and stands in her stance. Eight was there lifting his sword above his head. She side step dodges it, leaps up, pressing on hand on Eight's bandana half twist turn over his head. As she lands Eight horizontally strikes again. She skips back avoiding the blade as it scarcely cuts her purple blouse.

There was a pause. Evil Jessica lowers her chin. She looks down at herself seeing a clean horizontal line that just cuts on her purple blouse below her assets. Evil Jessica glares at them as her small pale hand starts to tremble. "So… That's how you want to play…"

* * *

_Jessica throws a couple of left and right punches at the evil woman. She kept missing. Each punch was avoided. The evil woman just laughs with joy as she catches Jessica's right fist in her right pale hand. The evil woman pulls into the mage for a deadly uppercut in the ribs. She then withdraws her left arm and swings it back with speed backhanding Jessica in the face. Jessica steps away now holding her stinging cheek. She snarls bringing her hands together to chant a spell. The evil woman clicks her fingers, evaporating the magic spell. Jessica throws her arms out expecting for a spell to form in her hand but there was nothing. _

"_What!?" The mage examines her small hands in confusion trying to puzzle why her spell failed. The evil woman, standing a few feet away from her, continually teases her. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I break your concentration?" _

"_Stop tormenting me!" Jessica shouts in annoyance still grounded in a fierce stance. _

"_Chill out! You know we have to do something about that temper of yours because it is really bad, I must say!" The wicked woman gestures her hands._

"_Look! I refuse to play your childish mind games!" Jessica snarls having smashed her closed fist onto the wall behind her causing it to shatter some of the brickwork. She moves herself away from the wall to avoid herself being cornered._

_The evil woman deliberately drives the mage up the wall with her witty comments. "See what you did there? You cracking the wondrous brickwork that belongs to Rhapthorne, the Lord of Darkness!" She begins to sing a merry song to torment Jessica. "You really are off the wall! Hopelessly devoted to you! Ha! Ha! HA!" _

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" Jessica growls in frustration, marching forward directly to her as if she wanted to throttle the woman. She misplaces her footwork having nearly tripped over. Luckily, she regains her posture. The evil woman giggles at her. She turns her body sideways, placing her hand on her cheek, pouting her lips. "Do mind the gap, dear!"_

"_I said SHUT UP!" She quickly hurls a right elbow that catches the evil woman's shoulder. Jessica naturally charges a fireball in her left hand firing directly for her clone. However, the clone jumps to the side watching the fireball exploding the brick wall. It leaves a huge hole, with a few brick crumbling down, which open another entrance to the prison room. Jessica breaths hard, letting her steam off from the fireball that she had casted. The evil woman claps her hands with excitement. "And there you have it! Breaking down the fourth wall!"_

"_Laying on thick are we?" Jessica remarked sarcastically to the wicked woman, now clenching her hand, from where she had fired her spell, shuts tight into a menacing fist._

"_Don't you start throwing a tantrum at me! You're the one who is putting a big hole in it? Well, literally, I must emphasis!" The clone justified._

"_ARRGH!" Jessica screams, now pushing her feet off the floor, flying at the evil woman's throat. She pushes her hard. Both of them tumbled into the next prison room, where Jessica had shot her fireball, and roll onto the hard stone floor. The evil woman pushes Jessica off as she crouches one knee to the ground._

_"That's it! Let it go! I want to see you get angry! Come at me if you dare!" The evil woman challenged._

"_You are so dead!" Jessica spills her hatred towards the evil woman. She immediately lunges herself for her clone version yet again._

* * *

"KAFRIZZLE!" Evil Jessica commands. The spell she chants begins to circle her as they mystical patterns fly up into the dark clouds and slowly start to expand.

"Look out!" Yangus hollers upon seeing the red circle of fire that swirls above the dark clouds. Eight manages to break to lock on the caged door with his boomerang. He then throws the caged-door to one side, snatching David by the scruff of the neck and flees. Sir Leopold also follows them out. The Kafrizzle plummets down aiming for the dog cage sending a massive howl of flames. The townsfolk cower in fear. There was so much damage as the stonework was torn. This was bad news for Eight, Yangus and Angelo. Evil Jessica's magic was really strong. The aftermath of the dog cage, she just blew up, was just enough to prove the evil sorceress's dominance. If she continues to set the town a light then there will be no town left.

"He! He! He! That's not all I have to offer!" Evil Jessica beams with delight. Eight gasps in shock. "How about some Kasizzle!"

She points the sceptre in direction where the northern checkpoint is. The orange flames rapidly parade along the rooftops of some of Arcadia's houses. The crowds of people cower upon hearing large explosions from the flames that crack the stonework.

"And how about some Kacrackle!" The evil girl chants once more.

She now turns to point the sceptre in the opposite direction. A huge ice shard drops from the sky freezing the rooftops as well as a section of the large mansion. Dominico, who was inside of his workroom, stumbles and falls onto the ground. He gets himself up, off the floor, groaning in pain as he holds his lower back for support. "Grah! Stupid wand waving bimbo!"

Back outside near the fountain, the evil girl laughs with confidence.

"Oy! I don't remember Jessica learnin' 'hem spells!" Yangus exclaims out of the blue.

"It is the sceptre! The sceptre is bestowing her magical spells to overthrow Arcadia!" Angelo explains, pointing his finger at the oversized glowing staff.

Eight turns now facing the evil girl. He quickly hurls his Swallowtail boomerang at her. "Jessica! I order you to stop this right NOW!"

"Make me! HA!" The evil girl roars deflecting the incoming boomerang with the sceptre. Evil Jessica rips open the fabric of space with the sceptre! Some shadows emerge from another dimension!

"Well, we should cast accelerate but since Jessica isn't with us I guess we should-" Angelo half finished as he appears stunned by the shadows.

Yangus hangs his mouth out to dry. "Wot the fuck!"

"Where did they come from?" Eight interrupts catching his Swallowtail boomerang in the making. He gasps, panicking once more as he frantically observing the three shadows that appear before him and his comrades.

"It 'ooks as if Jess has made some new friends on the other side! Lets get rid of them, guv!" Yangus grips his bandit axe tight, snarling at the shadows.

Eight wastes no time using 'Crosscutter Throw' to damage the shadows. Yangus simply attack with his axe to wipe out the shadows individually. Angelo changes his weapon using the Cherion's bow that he picked up at Rydon's Tower. He fires several shots hitting the enemies at random. He regains magic points in the process. Evil Jessica watches the party of three destroying the three shadows. Evil Jessica rips open the fabric of space with the sceptre, twice in a row! Some shadows emerge from another dimension!

Now there were six shadows in total, three on each side of her. She smirks confidently. "Now this is a fair fight!"

"Lets put an end to them quickly!" Angelo ordered the party.

It didn't help that Evil Jessica kept attacking, and casting 'Kasizzle' and 'Kacrackle' every turn, freezing and burning her opponents. This caused Angelo to use 'Multiheal' to heal the group. Eight orders Yangus to psyche up and take down Evil Jessica alone. Yangus reaches 50+ tension and attempts to use 'Helm Splinter' but Evil Jessica smoothly dodges the attack. Yangus growls in frustration, having lost all his momentum. Eight had enough with the shadows who kept attacking them with their fury claw swipes and their relentless cold breath. So he casts 'Zap' to eliminate the group of shadows once and for all.

Once they were wiped out, Evil Jessica stands alone, once more, now focuses on attacking the men individually.

* * *

_Suddenly, the three shadows appear. Then another six emerge from the blackness. Finally another three shadows make an appearance. Now, there are twelve ghastly shadows. They begin to surround Jessica in the corner of the prison cell._

_"Go!" The evil woman orders the shadows to attack._

_The mage frantically scans left and right unsure what to do. She quickly shuts her eyes tight and cowers bracing herself for the incoming impact. The dozen lot of shadows roar as they fly for her. _

_FLASH! _

_Jessica cautiously opens an eye to take a peek. She jumps with surprise both eyes and mouth wide open. "Arrgh! Hey! Where did they go?"_

"_Lets just say they went into other dimension!" The evil woman confessed now folding her arms._

"_WHAT!?" Jessica cries, turning her head to face the evil clone. She strolls towards her demanding to know the answer to her question. "How is that even possible!? You just summoned them a few minutes ago, didn't you?" _

_"Well I hate to burst your bubble but it looks like our fight has to be postpone until this is dealt with!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_The two of them glance over their shoulders in sync. Armies of shadows maliciously smile, grimacing with their hands with delight. Their shadowy hand flicker wildly. Some of them laughed, others licked their lips. Where did they come from? This was very bad indeed._

"_Hold on! I thought the shadows obey your commands!?" Jessica points out now having her hazel eyes on her clone version of herself. The evil woman shrugs her shoulders not caring._

"_I would like to think so but because these shadows belong to the Lord of Darkness, I have no authority over them!" T__he evil girl chuckles a little as she explains. _"In short, you are just a minion carrying out Rhapthorne's duty to set these shadows free and to fend of the travellers in the other world? Great going genius!"

_Frustrated, the short-tempered mage charges and shoots another fireball. The clone quickly avoids another fireball from Jessica. She mocks the mage for having repeated the same mistake yet again. "You missed!"_

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Jessica snapped with fury as she uses both hands, at the same time, to double punched her. _

_The evil girl catches them with both of her hands. The two of them draw close, locked their arms and were now struggling against each other. Jessica's arms tense using all her might to overthrow the evil version of herself. __The evil girl does the same but chuckles to her own amusement. __"Oh, I almost forgot."_

_"What?" Jessica grunts determined to find out._

_The evil girl leans into Jessica inches away from her face. She then whispers in her ear. __"__Rhapthorne has full control of this battlefield! His mind and body are still capable to manipulate monsters and humans. Some say his body is so big that it contains enough cursed power to contort the space-time continuum itself! After all, he is the Lord of Darkness and very soon your friends shall devour into corpses__!" _

_The wicked woman laughs, each time they slowly getting louder and louder. Jessica's eyes widen in shock. How could she have forgotten? Her friends were there, fighting, risking their lives to save her. There was no time for her to dwell these thoughts now. She uses all her might to force the evil clone to stagger back from the break. Jessica instantly cast a 'Crackle' spell, hoping it would hold her opponents off, to give herself time to make her get away._

* * *

The evil witch cast six shadows once more. Instead of attacking, with her magic, she decides to hang back, forgetting that she was supposed to dispose the sage's heir. Despite of this, she laughs to her own amusement as she watches her shadows do her bidding for her. They were slowly disassembling the party's formation.

The sinister six shadows were defeated. Eight, Yangus and Angelo continue their assault against the possessed Jessica. Yangus loses his Bandit axe. Angelo quickly switches his weapon for his Holy Silver rapier and dashes in with his neat sword work. Eight changed his battle formation, now hovering at the back, continually hurling his boomerang with a combination of 'Crosscutter Throw' and 'Power Throw' hitting Evil Jessica bit by bit. Yangus had enough time to equip his Scythe, having the Bardiche of Binding, now charges in for the attack along side Angelo. The attacks were too heavy for Evil Jessica to block and since she found no room to evade the attack (having been cornered) she took the impact instead. Seeing an opportunity, Eight changes his Swallowtail boomerang for his Zombie Slayer sword, jumps forward, using 'Falcon Slash' and does a spinning side thrust kick aiming for Evil Jessica's stomach. She takes the hit having now moved away from the men. She was about to make her assault until a blade stops her from moving. Eight bravely stand in front. He points the tip of his blade at her giving a sign of warning. He orders her to surrender. "Stop where you are! Surrender, Jessica! Its over!"

"HA! I beg to differ!" Evil Jessica smiles to herself. She had thought of a devilish idea. She wildly opens more fabrics. Not twice but defiantly more than thrice. Shadows were appearing from another dimension in dribs and drabs. There were ten. No twenty. Cripes at least fifty of them that gather round the fountain.

"Wait- What on earth!?" Eight stammers in disbelief looking up at the mysterious horde of shadows.

"Curses!" Angelo snaps. "This fight is going to be much longer than we'd expected!"

"Cor fuckin' Blimey!" Yangus mutters.

Evil Jessica hovers herself perching on top of the statue of Dominico devilishly showing a thick smile at the town. Evil Jessica clutches two hands on the sceptre and raises it into the thick air. The sceptre lightly begins to shimmer as it glows into the deep black sky. What will happen now?

"This will be a fight to remember…" The evil girl mutters out loud. She then lifts her head confronting the disdainful sky. "Shadows! Devour this pitiful paradise!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Duels of Duality - Part 2 (Evil's) **

"Shadows! I command you to attack this vulgar village!" Evil Jessica commands, thrusting her hand forward with force.

A swarm of shadows freely fly down from the fountain and scatter beginning to invade the peaceful town. They screech wildly causing total chaos by harassing the innocent townsfolk. Some of the guardsmen, from Arcadia, make an attempt to fight them off using their lances. Some of the monks, stonemasons and martial artists assisted the Arcadia guardsmen stall these villainous monsters. Majority of the maids, children and chefs retreated for safety by hiding indoors.

The mysterious blue lighting continues to blind it bright light as it shatters across the dark sky, accompanied by the deep thundering sound that howled wildly. Evil Jessica smirks to herself. She was happily perching on top of Dominico's statue cackling to her own self with delight while observing the horrific scene down below. "Excellent! Now that they are taken care of, finding David will be a snitch for me! He! He! He!"

While this was all happening, Yangus, Eight and Angelo were in charge to fend off the menacing shadows. They also changed their battle strategy (by equipping different weapons) to get rid of the menacing shadows quicker and easier.

"DEVIL CRUSHER!" Yangus smashes his Über War Hammer into the ground managing to catch ten shadows, which happen to be caught off guard inside of the circle. Their shadowy bodies shred apart by the force of the thrilling circle.

"MULTISHOT!" Angelo fires his Cherion's bow as he executes four shadows within one turn. At haste, he whirls round repeating the same action. Soon after, the templar knight used 'Multiheal' to help the rest of his part members.

"Thanks, Angelo!" The Trodain guardsman, Eight, gives thumbs up to the templar knight. He then turns his attention to the group of shadows who draw closer to him. Eight clutches to his Swallowtail Boomerang tight.

"All right then! Take this! STARBURST THROW!" Eight hurls his boomerang in the dark air as the beam of golden light spills down over the shadow enemies erasing them into thin air.

The team manages to vanquish a few shadows. However, there were at least thirty or more shadows remaining. They needed to be wiped out as soon as possible. Sooner of later, the party found themselves separated and although this was unknown, they still proceeded to help this frightful town. They could only hope that they reform the group quickly before things get too out of hand.

Angelo, the templar knight, had to alternate his strategy. Whenever the shadows were far away, he fired arrows from his Cherion's bow. However, whenever the ghastly shadows got too close, Angelo had to draw his Holy Silver rapier using 'Flame Slash' as well as 'Miracle Slash' to fend them off. Soon, there were so many for him to handle. Angelo decided to cast 'Kaswoosh' to blow them up and away from the town to help reduce the numbers. He did cry for help hoping that his other comrades would appear to assist him.

However, his other comrades were having problems of their own.

Yangus barges the innkeeper away so that the shadows fury swipes would not inflict her. The bandit swings his Über War hammer sending the shadow to fly back into the other shadows knocking them down like a stack of dominos. The innkeeper thanked him. The bandit nods in approval before racing ahead to help the Arcadia guardsmen, who were too fighting the shadows to protect the townsfolk. Most of the guards stood near the entrance to Dominico's house.

Eight performed a similar task. He withdraws his Demon Spear (in exchange for his Swallowtail Boomerang) seeing that there were some people in need of help. Near the church of Arcadia, there were some shadows tormenting a nun and a small child. Eight draws near to the frightful monsters and calls for their attention. "Hey you!"

They suddenly stop what they were doing as they turn one hundred and eighty degrees, glaring at the Trodain guardsman. He, in return, glares back, beginning to take the piss out of the monsters. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Oh I get it! You're all too scared to face your own shadow, aren't you?"

The shadows quickly glance at each other and nod. They wasted no time as they soon rush for him. Eight smirks, lifting his Demon Spear, twirling it fiercely using 'Clean Swipe' to wash the silly shadows away sending them over the cliff. The nun, who is protecting the small child, smiles openly praising the young fighter for helping her. "Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem! Just get to safety!" Eight ordered as he freely spins his Demon Spear (not realising what lies behind him) knocking another stupid shadow down and out of the battlefield.

Soon, Eight joined both Yangus and Angelo in combat. The three of them fiercely eliminated the remaining monsters. Still the party needed to think fast if they are to save this town in the hands of the possessed Jessica. They must rescue her from the possessive staff. What the party did not know is that Evil Jessica stands a few feet away from them.

"Well! Well! What persistent fools we have here! This is my chance to obliterate all of them at once!" She smirks in triumph as she draws her arm back crossing over her chest. She takes aim having slowly charging her vicious spell. "I have you now!"

* * *

_Having managed to cast an ice spell to fend of the shadows, as well as her evil form, Jessica decided to return to the long haunting corridor that leads to Rhapthorne's lair. Carelessly ignoring the shadows, which endlessly surround her, she leaps down the staircase and stands before the large doors. Rhapthorne, the Lord of Darkness, is present laughing and commanding order. He was taking full control of the battle. "I have you now!" _

"_No!" Jessica cries silently. She could only hope that her friends, as well as the townsfolk in Arcadia, were safe. Desperate to end this madness, Jessica uses her body and slams it against the large doors that lead to the throne room. The mage grips her hand round the bars as she makes an attempt to open them but gives up after five attempts because the doors are so strong. She felt powerless. It was impossible for her to break them down alone. _

_Suddenly, a tremendous loud thud noise echoes the throne room. Jessica jumps with fright even though no sound uttered from her mouth. A loud dark voice blooms with rage. Jessica pauses but slowly leans her body against the large doors. She presses her ear against it listening hard. She could hear the Lord of Darkness from the other side of the room. The mage exhales a deep sigh of relief upon realising that her friends were safe and well. "Phew! Thank goodness they are okay!"_

"_Grah! You little pest! How dare you interrupt this conflict! You bloody mutt!" The Dark Lord screams with fury. _

"_Wait a minute… Who is this mutt?" Jessica begins to question herself trying to figure out who is this strange mutt Rhapthorne is talking about._

* * *

Out of the blue, Evil Jessica magical energy had stopped. She feels something tugging on her left arm. Sir Leopold's jaws latch onto the evil sorceresses sleeve causing her to stumble back. The big black dog then releases its grip and quickly goes for her again now biting her skirt. Evil Jessica casts a confusion spell; hence, the dog shakes its head in pain and lets go ripping a section of her red skirt in the process. It whimpers, as he lies down hapless on the ground. Evil Jessica lowers her weapons as she kneels down to stroke the big black dog's head for comfort.

"Good dog! Now I must find the heir of the sage! I will also need to eliminate them pests who have tried to stop me!" Evil Jessica says out loud as she rises from the floor. She leaves Sir Leopold and begins to march up the small steps past Dominico's mansion alone. The big black dog stares at her in deep thought unsure what to do.

The shadows continue to roam round the town terrorizing the humans. Evil Jessica strolls along the town frantically scanning left and right. She was desperate to find the heir of the sage. She calls out for them in a jokey like tone. "You can run but you can't hide!"

The party of three had already retreated. Well, not completely, but just far enough to keep out of sight. They had already planned to go towards the end of town to conceal themselves. They needed to place themselves into several hiding spots, behind the houses in conjunction to the Arcadia region, hoping to spring their trap to catch Evil Jessica off guard.

Yangus leads the way through the town, up the stairs and round the bend. He races ahead of the party already seeing seven scary shadows looting the weapon shop. "Awright there mates! Ya gotta pay for those weapons, ya know!" The bandit smirked as he clubbed his Über War Hammer in his large palm. The shadows see the bandit but giggle tediously. Without ado, the monsters begin to teleport deliberately to confuse their intruder. Yangus grits his teeth holding his Hammer up ready to whack them down. Before Yangus had a chance to throw an attack, a certain toad, well a cursed king to be exact, appears behind startling the bandit. "I say. These shadows don't like fire spells."

"COR BLIMEY!" Yangus screeches as he does the funny pose, dropping the Hammer in the making. Realising that King Trode was present, Yangus lowers his guard. He begins to blurt out his little rant. "Wot the bloody hell you doing here? Ya gonna get yourself 'urt if you stay 'ere much longer!"

"I'M NOT YOUR GRANDDAD!" King Trode screams back before explaining why he is here. "I came here to give you advice and here you are playing around with weaponry that we already made in the alchemy!"

"Hey! I ain't playin' 'round!" Yangus began to seethe. An argument was about to break out until a large Hammer like weapon smacks Yangus in the face, causing him to go down. King Trode gasps quickly rushing to the bandit's side. Yangus holds his head as King Trode helps him to sit up right.

"Flippin' hell!" Yangus groans complaining about his injured head.

"Watch your manners!" The King scowled as he turns with fright to see the horrifying shadows. The King exclaims in disbelief. "Goodness! What in the devil's name is this treachery? These shadows are not allowed to posses weapons of any kind!"

"Oy! That's mine! Ya thievin' little buggers!" Yangus hollers, shaking his fist with hatred now realising the reality of the situation.

The shadows giggle in amusement, toying with the Über War Hammer. They were teasing each other, playing catch, by throwing the large hammer. Yangus gets up to his feet and shakes his head vigorously. The bandit changed his weapon, yet again, for the Hell Scythe that he brought in Arcadia. Having snatched the item from King Trode, who was holding it for him after being knocked down, the bandit brutally charged in and sliced one of the shadows in half.

"Go to hell, ya bastards!" He screamed as he swings the hellish blade round in a frightful circle. The cruel shadows shatter and evaporate. One by one, they were wiped out. None of them stood a chance against Yangus. The bandit sighs as he retrieves his Über War Hammer from the floor.

"Do you need any healing, Yangus?" The King asked.

"There ain't much time! Go 'n' check if the 'orse princess is safe! Don't worry 'bout us, me, choir boy 'n' the guv 'ave got these wimps!" Yangus ordered King Trode to get to safety checking the area is clear for the third time before satisfied. The King nods frantically and flees as quickly as he could.

* * *

_"I must find help fast!" Jessica reminded herself. She couldn't get into the throne room. Time is short. Indeed the mage scrapped the plan as she races upstairs and back into the long haunting corridor of confusion. _

"_One of these houses must have something useful!" Jessica thought to herself. She tries to open the door but it was locked. Lets try the next one. Locked. Okay. Lets try the next one after that. Locked. Cursing herself, Jessica can hear the voices of the shadows getting louder. She storms towards one of the houses ready to turn the doorknob._

"_I swear if this door doesn't open I going to- Whoa!" She gasps and suddenly falls forward into the unknown room. Luckily, she manages not to fall over completely as she catches herself with the help of the table. Surprisingly enough, the door swings itself shut. Finally, Jessica closes her eyes and exhales her breath helping her relax. Well, everything was beginning to go according to her improvised plan until a tenor voice glows the room. "Hello again!" _

_Who is it!? Jessica opens her eyes but appears to be a little startled to see a small looking elf. Her mouth hangs open dry. Now this elf like creature does look familiar. Regardless of Jessica's reaction, the elf greeted her in a singsong like voice. "You have returned to my wonderful home! How thrilling! Oh ho! This is wonderful! Miss Albert, right?"_

"_Oh not you again- wait how do you know my name?" Jessica groans but interrupts herself by changing her tone into a light one. _

"_I know everything! I am the mast- off!" He tips having collapsed onto the floor._

_The mage moves round the table. She stands in front of him extending her arms ready now questioning the elf with great concern. "Are you alright?"_

"_No, I am fine!" He said in a merry like tone as he sits up without any assistance. He was happy. Well a little too happy. He seemed merry as if he had too much to drink or something snorted up his nose. Jessica places her hands together looking with sorrow at the elf as he suddenly begins to cough uncontrollably. _

"_Goodness… What happened to you?" Jessica asked with worry now moving closer to him kneeling down to inspect him. Thankfully, he didn't have any physical injuries although he did smell very heavy. It must be the alcohol sending him cuckoo, as his eyes were wide and swirly. His speech was somewhat strange having a mixture sound of blurriness and high-pitched squeaks._

"_Pretty lady, I had the most fascinating dream! Oh ho! A wonderful dream that I was in a place where elves, monsters and even humans all live together! Not to mention we all… were… celebrating for the… anniversary! I got myself laid! Down with all the beautiful ladies a like! Ah ha! Ah oh! Ah ho! Hmmm… I don't remember you strange lady…"_

_The mage frowns at him as if he was completely weird. "Well, at least I don't look strange… Okay then, I trust you are well. I'm just going to leave now…" _

_Jessica now stands and turns, on her heel, to leave. Just as she was about to make her exit, the door suddenly slams in her face. The elf throws himself back now being on the floor laughing hysterically. Jessica, still facing the closed door, trembles with rage. Her face heavily frowns as her voice growls. It was clear that she was angry at the elf believing that he had humiliated her. "You think that's funny, huh? Whatever! I haven't got time for this foolishness! I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" _

_The elf laughs with joy and compassion to amuse himself. "Me!? Stop you!? Ha! Ha! The only reason I can't stop you because you keep running away from me, Miss Albert! Never again will you learn the secret…"_

"_What secret?" Now having turned her head, glaring at the crazy elf over her tensed shoulder. _

_The elf tilts his head, looking at the cross looking mage in a playful way. "Ah ha! Now you have reconsidered…" _

"_Enough playing around! Tell me this secret of yours!"_

"_How thrilling! That is it! That is exactly what you are doing now! Always to the point! Such an extraordinary girl you are, Miss Albert!"_

"_Grah! Just get out of my sight!" Jessica scowls as she pulls the door open with force. A flash of light causes her to become dazzled._

* * *

Just on the other side, things were a little quieter behind the back of the church. Eight manages to locate David, who had wedged himself in-between the barrels. The Trodain guardsman lightly taps the servant on the shoulder. Thus, David jumps but immediately realises the traveler who has been protecting him since they first met.

David sighs with relief. "Oh its you!"

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Eight asks the frightened man as he pulls an emergency medicine herb from his bag.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." David politely answers pushing the medicine herb away. He did not want it. Eight was about to protest until the servant interrupts him. "She was going to kill me if you hadn't stepped in. I'm grateful for that! Still, I don't understand why she would want to kill me? I'm no heir of the sage. I am just an ordinary man!"

"I know you're out there!" Evil Jessica hollers out of the blue. The terrifying voice sent chills up the men's spine. At haste, Eight orders David to go and hide. "Never mind that now! Just keep away from her whatever you do! Quick! Go and hide before she finds you!"

David creeps round the barrel that he was hiding behind. Suddenly, he darts of into to open concealing himself into the shadows of the next building. Seeing that the heir of the sage, David, is safe, Eight turns back, leaning to one side to check his side. He could see Evil Jessica in view. She is facing her back to him heading towards the opposite building.

"You can't hide forever, David and company!" Evil Jessica mocks crushing the stoned pavement with her foot.

"We won't fight you!" Eight calls out for her. Evil Jessica instantly whirls herself round in the direction where she believed that the voice. She then sways down the town hall ever so seductively.

"Just give up! The heir of the sage shall come to me! I promise that I'll leave this merry little town if you just hand him over!" Evil Jessica confesses darkly.

"I would like to but, as far as I am concerned, I can't see that happening!" Eight emerges into the light completely exposed. Evil Jessica spots him and decides to stroll towards him.

"So that's where you've been hiding! Not the exact person I was looking for but I'll gladly dispose of you as it would save me the effort of cleaning you up afterwards!"

"You want me so lets talk!" Eight throws his arms aside as if he were beckoning Evil Jessica to come to him. He is not equipped with any weapons. Just himself.

"Wot's he doing?" Yangus whispers angrily upon seeing the two confronting each other. Indeed this is not the plan. The bandit as about to jump in, armed with his Hell Scythe and the Über War Hammer but, instead, a voice calls out for him.

"Wait a minute, Yangus!" It speaks. Suddenly, a glove settled on the bandit's bruised shoulder. Yangus looks up to see that Angelo was assessing the situation.

"Wot kept ya?" The bandit queered.

"Monsters! They won't go away!" Angelo protested.

"Tell me 'bout it! They nearly nicked me flippin' Hammer! I only just made that in the alchemy a couple of days ago! Dirty bastards!" Yangus complained. He then glances back at the scene ahead with a worried look on his face. "But never mind that, choir boy! It's the guv! We gotta help 'im!"

"We will intervene if situation gets out of hand!" The Templar commands in an assertive manner.

Angelo is also worried of what the outcome would be. Either Jessica would stab Eight in the chest in the same way Dhoulmagus killed the Abbot or Eight would sub-duce her unexpectedly. This is a fifty/fifty chance that he could not play on his card on. Indeed he knows that the Trodain guardsman would not break his promise to kill her. Paradoxically, there are some promises that cannot be kept even if it means striking her down.

"_Goddess! I pray thee to help us all! Boy, I hope he knows what he's doing!"_ Angelo mutters under his breath with anxiety witnessing the climatic scene.

* * *

_A mysterious powerful wave knocks Jessica off her feet as she tumbles into the room once again. _

_The elf pokes fun at her again. "Oh ho! You fell down again. Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" _

_Jessica climbs to her feet and immediately begins seething at the comical elf. "You find that pretty funny, huh? Well, I regret to inform you that I will be the one to wipe that silly smile off your face!"_

"_Silly smile? Oh ho! Ho! You bloody suck! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

"_Shut UP!" Jessica_ _ominously roared throwing her arms down with frustration. Out of the corner of her eye, she discovers a Thorn whip that was located underneath the table. How strange. Regardless, she retrieves it very quickly rapidly coiling it._

"_Screw this! I'm going to stop Rhapthorne even if it means I am going to whip his fat ass literally!" She hurls the whip towards the elf several time but misses. The elf screeches into a high-pitched laugh._

"_AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

"_Stop laughing at me!" The mage growls heatedly. Her Thorn whip (which she technically stole) wildly snaps cleaning the pots, which were on the work top, in two. Jessica scowls violently at the elf. "You stubborn beast!" _

"_You stubborn beast!" He chants back in the style of her voice before cracking up into another ridiculous laughing tantrum. _

_The mage's face was so angry that her temperature had raised rapidly. She just had enough energy for her to scorn the elf with her fiery magic. "Look! My patience's is wearing thin! I have literally had it up to here with you and your silliness schemes!" _

"_The Lord of Darkness is too powerful for you to handle, Miss Albert. I fear that you will lose." The elf said calmly all of the sudden having given her advice. Jessica gives a confusing glance wondering how or why the elf changed his personality. He carefully chooses his words to keep the mage's attention. "Before you can proceed to confront the Lord of Darkness you must first get rid of that wicked woman, who has been tormenting you!" _

"_What are you trying to imply on exactly?" Jessica scowls with fury feeling as if she had been insulted, again. _

"_I've seen you in action!" The elf reminded her in a thoughtful way. "Yes! Yes! I've seen you two fighting like cats and dogs over spilt milk. I take that you are losing dramatically, no? When you first came here, to my home, I believed that you were calling for help. Now that I am here to assist, you run away from me! If i am not mistaken, your greatest fear is your own self!" _

"_I don't need to hear your pathetic thoughts! I'm going to stop this madness once and for all!" Jessica snapped having lost her patience. With haste, she turns on her heel now facing a few feet away from the door. She withdraws her hand back ready to throw the stingy Thorn whip round the door and pull it open in attempt to not repeat the same mistake pervious. _

"_This decision will be unwise and unsuccessful!" The wise elf says calmly all of the sudden. _

"_Huh!?" Jessica questions the elf, hissing through her teeth. She was a taken back by his sudden change of personality from someone who was laughing at her now remorse into a wiser creature. The elf closes his eyes, with his chin held high full of hope. "There is only one way to defeat the evil girl alone…"_

"… _And that would be?" Jessica prompted as she draws closer to him as she coils the Thorn whip neatly and holds it in her hand. _

"_I would be happy to answer your question and to assist you when you bring a wonder to experience!" _

"_YOU WHAT!?" Her voice screeched._

"_It is a favor after all!" The elf shrugged in amusement._

"_A bloody favor!? You're kidding, right? Where am I going to find a wonder to show you in a place like this? How can I possibly do that?"_

"_It is simple. You just have to tell me about yourself. All you have to do is confess and only then you can unravel your secret!"_

"_But I don't HAVE any secrets!"_

"_Oh but you do, Miss Albert! Indeed you do…"_

* * *

Back to the difficult battle...

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Evil Jessica laughs with joy. She sexually walks towards him licking her lips. It was clear that she enjoys Eight's company. "I knew that's what I liked about you! You're courageous, imaginative and daring! Yes,… I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid that we're done with our little conversation! This battle will be over and there will be no more interruptions this time!"

"You said that you were to be the greatest magician of all time but I am still standing right here for you! Surely you should have killed me by now! Come on then! Give it all you got! I haven't got all day!" Eight challenged in an aggressive tone. He is desperate to deliberately drive Evil Jessica up to the point where she would go out of control. That was part of his plan but sadly the possessed mage wasn't buying it.

"Luck won't save you here once I'm through with you!" Evil Jessica snarls lightly as she lunges for the guardsman face.

Eight leans back avoiding the sceptre's range, grabbing the middle part to hoist his body up. Evil Jessica slams her pale hand on top of Eight's hand trapping his wrist. Eight endeavors snatching Evil Jessica's other hand but she is too quick pulling it away, turning round for a spinning back fist. Eight let's go of the sceptre, cowers his body and manages to block the incoming back fist. He then makes a transition from the block into a wrist grab as he plummets his other hand on Evil Jessica's bicep to throw her round. During the throw, Evil Jessica pulls herself closer to Eight performing a sharp elbow that digs into his arm. The spinning motion comes to a halt as Eight moves away to recover. Evil Jessica takes her opportunity, at her peril, to redo the lunge attack, once more, but this time Eight steps back catching it with both hands. Evil Jessica then pulls down twirling the sceptre round in a circular motion and drives the weapon down at Eight's head. Luckily Eight scoops and swings his leg to the side to sidestep dodge the overhead strike. Immediately, Evil Jessica resets to her guard and attacks from underneath, following it up with a back kick. Eight jumps back twice to avoid the sudden fast movements.

"You've gotten strong!" Eight commented keeping still and solid to the ground.

"Impressed that easily? I'd take that as a compliment!" Evil Jessica bows still keeping her demonic eyes on the guardsman.

"This isn't a joke!" Eight argued, sticking his chest forward and bends his leading leg into an aggressive stance.

"Likewise this fight isn't over either!" Evil Jessica swiftly takes the sceptre. Eight takes a huge risk by knocking the sceptre away with his bare hands. Evil Jessica immediately swings the sceptre back horizontally. Eight ducks the attack hastily skipping backwards. Evil Jessica continues on the attack, shattering a piece of stone work in the process.

"Oh great! More shadows behind us!" Angelo cries suddenly as he fends of the shadows with his Holy Rapier. Yangus follows suit but exchanges his scythes for his Bandit axe. The two of them had to stop witnesses the fight, between Eight and Evil Jessica, as they have their own quarrels to deal with. The shadows emerge behind delivering a surprise attack against the duo.

"AXES OF EVIL!" Yangus swings the mighty axe.

"BEGONE!" Angelo shouted as he strikes down a shadow.

This fight just keeps getting complicated by the minute.

* * *

"_Well then?" The mage scowls again._

"_Oh grieving soul… You must simply tell me your wonderful secret! Please enlighten me?" The elf sings in a merry tone._

_Jessica sighs in aggravation having chanted an aggressive fireball in the air shattering the concrete structure in the making. The elf takes notice of her magical abilities. "Oh, the art of black magic! Excellent for display, not so good for people!"_

"_Is there a point to this, and if so, can you make it a little quicker!" _

"_Forgive my fascination. __They say that curiosity killed the cat, so how strange to see a cat, who's killed her curiosity. What did poor curiosity ever do to you?"_

_Seriously, what did 'cats' come into the equation? What does this have to do with Jessica's secret? Regardless, the elf gracefully takes the young lady's hand in his. He then glances his wise black eyes at her soft brown ones. __"Tell me... What are you holding in your hand?"_

_"A Thorn whip..." Jessica answered carefully._

_"Now..." He then peels her fingers open to reveal her small hand. "What do you see?"_

_"... My hand!?"_

_"Anything else?"_

_"What different does it make? Its just my bloody burnt hand! What is noticeable?"_

_"WRONG!" He growls in a dark monstrous tone. Thus startled Jessica now having gone quiet. The elf forcefully points his finger repeatedly gesturing towards her small damaged hands. __"Are you blind? Those burnt marks that you use to cast spell after spell clearly resemble your actions! The rest of you hand is free but now these burnt marks are full of importance! That is what is noticeable! You are the true cause of it all!"_

_Closing her eyes, Jessica frowns as other random children approach towards her. Her vision is now flooded with memories of Alexandria. The landscape is dark and gloomy except the strange blaze that raged through the afternoon sky. She examines her hands once more witnesses the last moments of haunting voices surround her until she is eventually consumed by the long wails. __Jessica starts breathing heavily. She then closes her eyes tightly. "I…"_

_She stammers and sighs in annoyance and defeat. She storms over towards the dark corner of the room._

_He walks over to sulking Jessica. "The stoic Miss Albert displaying total and utter vulnerability." He grabs her arm and starts jumping with excitement. "Ooh, a rare and precious wonder indeed! Very good! Now, your question?"_

_She opens her eyes and looks at the elf. "How can I defeat my own nemesis?"_

"_Splendid! First you need a incy-wincy little magical... wand!"_

"_A… wand?" Jessica gives a confusing look in her hazel eyes. _

_The elf nods delightfully as he rushes over to the chest. He opens it and holds out something thin but powerful. The mage cautiously tip toes over to the elf and takes the thin item. It was a little wand that she once held and played with ever since she were a little girl. It had a brown stick attached to a blue circle. She cautiously examines the little wand in deep thought. _

_Seriously, how could something so small like her childish wand defeat anything?_

* * *

Evil Jessica spins her weapon. She cast 'Kacrackle' out of the blue. It flies down from the radiant sky plummeting onto the stone ground. Eight avoids it as he lands a few feet in front of Evil Jessica.

"Ha! You missed!" Eight confidently smiles in triumph. Evil Jessica folds her arms, still holding the sceptre, smirking at the Trodain guardsman. Eight's face changes into a perplex one. He could not understand why she was so amused. He carefully thinks about the spell she casted.

_Hey where did the ice go?_

Eight's mind wondered. He turns his back, now his body shaking realising what she had done. The cold spell creates a frozen barrier that blocks the back entrance. Eight, still in shock, cries out in realisation. "WHAT!?"

Evil Jessica laughs as she cast 'Kasizzle' all of the sudden. Trails of orange and yellow flames rush through the dark sky. Again, deliberately missing the town's folk and aiming for the main entrance, in line with the northern checkpoint. It now ignites as the soaring flames races to the peak of the landscape.

"What are you doing?" Eight cries now facing her.

"He! He! Do you honestly think I was that stupid? If you dare try to flee from me then think again!" Evil Jessica wickedly howls with laughter. Eight could only watch in horror realising the consequences: the party is now trapped.

The whole town was surrounded. The frozen ice barricading the northern region of Arcadia. The blazing fires scorch in the south. The crashing dark teal sea rushes below the town. The radiant sky rings a mystery of hallucination with some assistance of the blue lighting streaking across the region. The stone work slowly crumbling away as time passes by. It was the only source to keep Arcadia alive. The town itself engages in a frightful battle. Humans verses monsters a like.

Either way, the only way out is through death itself…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Duels of Duality Part 3 (Realising) **

Arcadia was in serious jeopardy. The town was in precipice thanks to the hands of Rhapthorne's devious magic. Indeed the Lord of Darkness is the true villain behind this crisis. He is the one responsible for controlling Jessica's mind and body. Paradoxically, the mage is the candidate doing Rhapthorne's wicked acts. She is clearly in her prime: at her best in comparison to the other party members. Her strength, stamina and spells have risen dramatically since defeating Dhoulmagus. Of course, Rhapthorne played his role by offering her great power to wipe out any unnecessarily pests. She had already blocked both entrances to Arcadia with her fire and ice spells. The only way out is the sea, the sky or a brutal fight to the death.

Once again, Evil Jessica chanted the annoying 'Kasnooze' causing Angelo to fall asleep, yet again. Eight sees this and immediately casts 'Tingle' to help his companion awake from his slumber. The templar knight continues to fend the shadows, along side with Yangus, sending them away. Irritated by Eight's quick thinking, Evil Jessica snaps her fingers as three shadows emerge from another dimension. They instantly circle Eight, pinning him down, each one of them, taking a limb or two. Eight desperately uses his strength, violently throwing his shoulders, to break the shadows grip but because he was out numbered, the shadows proved to be too strong for the Trodain guardsman to handle alone. This leaves Evil Jessica enough time to stowaway.

After witnessing that the leader was in trouble, the bandit bravely rushed through the shadows with determination. Yangus shows anger as he shoves the flying beasts. He was desperate to help Eight fight off the mischievous shadows that were pinning him down. "Keep at 'hem! I'll help the guv!" Yangus shouted back at Angelo.

Now having some time alone, Evil Jessica brushes off the dust that sits on her clothing before glancing up. A figure, a young man to be exact, stand out in the silhouette as the blue lightning strikes. It was David. Evil Jessica beamed, seeing the heir of the sage creeping away inches away from her. He scuttles away as quickly as he could. She pursues after him. She just got past the first house until she was surprised that Eight, who managed to get rid of the shadows, jumps in front of her, now having obstructed her path.

"Out of my way!" The evil woman ordered boldly squaring her bulky shoulders.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Eight forcefully taking strife in his onslaught.

After his two hit combo with his Demon Spear that he had equipped, although he missed, Evil Jessica uses her magic to forcefully briefly pause Eight's movements. She smiles wickedly. He grunts and panics desperate to be set free from whatever strange force had pined him down. She swifts round directly behind hurling him over her head and onto the floor. Yangus hopped over Eight, charging in for the attack swinging his Hell Scythe manically at the evil girl. She twists and turns evading every swing before hovering back with grater speed. She then effortlessly makes the sceptre spin. In conjunction, the Demon spear, the Bardiche of Binding and the Hell Scythe were spinning clockwise really fast. Eight and Yangus both gasp realising that not only she have taken their weapon but were using them against them.

"Catch!" Evil Jessica teased as she lets the sceptre point downwards. She fired the spinning weapons towards the two figures.

"ARRGH!" Eight and Yangus screamed as they leaped out of the way just in the nick of time to avoid the flying weapons.

Suddenly, she felt something on her hard shoulders. It shoved her hard causing the evil woman to stumble awkwardly, tripping over her own two feet, crashing into the wall. Evil Jessica blinked briefly trying to collect her thoughts of what just happened.

"Take that evil witch!" David hesitantly barked before fleeing. The young man's life was on the brink of destruction and yet he shoved the evil girl away so that he could help Eight and Yangus. Evil Jessica's demonic eyes were set on the young man, fleeing once more. Upon hearing a stone cracking on the floor, her eyebrows frown darkly. She felt humiliated.

"_No heir of the sage dares defy me!?"_

She begins to tremble with the aid of Rhapthorne's magic that surrounds her. Eight and Yangus had recovered from their panic attack against the flying weapons. As they retrieve their weapons, they frantically examine the cracked wall.

"I am _invincible_!" Evil Jessica roared with fury and determination.

She pushed herself off the stonewall full of confidence. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Eight and Yangus in view. She quickly hurls her sceptre sending an ominous force, causing both Eight and Yangus to have their feet swept off before crashing down into the ground. With that taken care of, causing a delay, the evil woman darts away to find David, who is running away from her. She chases after him, with haste, screaming across the town.

"Come back here, David! DAVID!"

The young man races down through the town, cuts through the church and exits. David sees the large mansion in view. He whirls round and reaches out to push the black gates shut. He turns ready to embark into Dominico's mansion until he stops himself abruptly as a young woman stands in his way. It was Evil Jessica. David panics and returns to the gates that he once shut. Evil Jessica draws her arm back, aiming the sceptre ready to throw. Out of the blue, a black blurry figure rushes past like the wind. It was Sir Leopold. Sir Leopold unknowingly barges her, sending her into the wall of Dominico's mansion. The evil woman blinks rapidly before frowning at the big black dog. The vicious dog growls menacingly back at her.

Suddenly, the big black dog's ears perk up listening to the strange sounds. He flees towards the fountain. Curious by the sudden take off, the evil woman examines the area. She glances up to the frightful sky. Is it raining? No… There were some sharp arrows (at least a dozen) that fly fast. They miss but pierce her clothing. The evil woman tries to move forward but struggles in the making.

She had been pinned.

* * *

"_So your saying my magic is hopeless?" Jessica hangs her arm that was holding the little wand in defeat, having given up trying to cast the spell._

"_I did not say that but it you are willing to guide it, to nurture it, then you are one step closer to your predecessor." The elf chants reassuringly._

"_How? What you'd just said doesn't make any sense!" Jessica queried, whirling herself round to confront the elf._

"_Oh but it does! My dear, child how many people, monsters and elves all find ways to create wonder and amazement? The unanswered question lingers log after the curtain comes down." _

_The light gracefully went dim. Thus spooks Jessica a little but still listened to the wise small elf. He continues to explain. "You will be surprised that every time you walk into a town, a place or any predicament you only use techniques that belong to another world. There is a saying that the second oldest profession: the art of prestidigitation. Or, for the laypeople: magic!"_

"_What do you mean?" Jessica asks with concern now having sat on her rump, arms cuddling her knees now listens more eagerly to the wise elf._

"_Prestidigitation simply means conjuring tricks as part of entertainment." The elf states in short. He takes a sip of his whisky, now abruptly coughs having taken it too quickly. He sighs, having cleared his throat, as he begins to explain. "Likeability and warmth, blended with the just about the right dose of mischievous wit. Our master magician has personality in spades and knows how to make it ostensible to his viewer." _

"_Rhapthorne is a master of psychologist who owns both the stage and his audience." Jessica mumbles to herself. She climbs to her feet, one arm behind her back, the other placing a finger on her jaw line, thinking long and hard. She then starts to pace forwards and backwards. "So he's trying to restore his order to rule the world. It is like solving a mystery. It carries the same spark of challenge and sense of satisfaction when the truth is revealed. His plan is so well choreographed that he attempts to create an alliance with me and expects me to unlock the secrets."_

"_That's it! That is it!" The elf claps with enthusiasm as he jumps high in the air. "My. My. How clever you are, Miss Albert!"_

"_Thank you but there is something that has been on my mind. If Rhapthorne is the Lord of Darkness then how is it that it has taken him so long to realise his mistakes? Surely a Dark Lord like himself would have the brains to solve this?"_

"_Magicians can practice for years living in privacy, always reading and writing, and setting themselves to explore the richest and the most confusing of book spells. They may know a lot of things but rarely experience it. Soon or later you must soon take a risk of what you have learned."_

"_So in other words, you get the best out of learning anything if you put trust in other people. To study every aspect of yourself before others!"_

"_Wonderful! You just cracked the code!" The elf clasps his hands on Jessica's making her blush lightly. He looks into her eyes with hope and light. "Now all you have to do is to use it to your advantage! With this wand all you see is the round blue ball full of importance. But, if you are willing to examine the brown section, there are other hidden abilities within it… That is the way if you wish to overcome your nemesis!" _

"_I appreciate your wisdom but I must go and help my friends!" Jessica nodded with satisfaction as she rises from the floor. She examines the door with a determined look in her ambitious eyes, still holding onto the little wand. She now knows what to do._

* * *

"You again!" She spits coldly, removing the arrows that pinned her one by one.

"I order you to stop!" The taller man barked, watching her intently. Angelo draws his Holy Mercury Rapier, holding it in front of his face. "You don't have to do this!"

"I'll make sure that I get what I desire for once I'm through with you!" The evil girl emphasised as she suddenly teleported. Angelo stares at the empty wall in awe struck. However, he had failed to realise that the evil woman was now standing behind ready to stab him.

"Not a chance!" Yangus intervened as he places his large hand on her shoulder. She glares at him, grits her teeth in frustration, teleporting once again, now positions herself a few feet away. Yangus and Angelo merge together slowly creeping towards Evil Jessica, putting her in the middle.

"Two brutes against a lady really is unfair, you know!" The evil woman mocked.

Yangus and Angelo draw closer to attack in unison. Evil Jessica slams the sceptre down vertically. She then jumps performing a split kick pushing the two opponents away. The woman turns to see that Yangus had recovered, his belly clearly exposed as he lifts his axe over his head for an overhead strike. Evil Jessica circles her weapon instantly catching Yangus off guard in unison with the lightning that flashed in the sky. His eyes widen silently cursing as he felt the top part of the sceptre smacked him hard in the penis. The evil girl smirks as she withdraws the sceptre, effortlessly spinning it and clocks him across the face at his crossed scar.

Angelo draws near Evil Jessica Having recovered form the distraction; he had seen Yangus gone down like a shot. The templar flashes his angelic eyes to catch her attention. She turns her head and shoulders now focusing on him. "Looking for me?"

"No… but I gladly take _your_ delight to satisfy _my_ appetite!" Evil Jessica teased as hordes of fireballs gather together and swarm at different speeds. Angelo didn't have time to think by automatically deflected the barrage of fireballs and charges in. Soon, Angelo and Evil Jessica engage in combat with their weapons clashing into a halt before Evil Jessica breaks the struggle.

They fenced and farced with great speed. Back and forth they step and twist. It wasn't long before the two of them clash the weapons again. The templar takes a quick peek behind him seeing that he was near the black steel fence that bordered Dominico's courtyard. Angelo breaks the hold this time but flees towards the dog cage. He then springs high, catching onto the stonework and then back-flipped off the dog cage and over the steel black gates. Evil Jessica uses her might as she leaps high into the air, somersaults and lands. She summons a rain of ice shards. Angelo evades the 'Kacrackle' spell rushing forward for cover.

Once the ice had burst and shattered, Angelo opened his eyes but gasped silently. He was a little too close to her in fact he was holding her in his arms. Regardless of the awkward situation, he enjoyed stalking her assets, which were bigger and buffer for his liking. The evil woman opens her eyes now carefully assessing the situation. Something wraps round the evil woman's torso. She feels warmth. However, she noticed that something was touching her private area, which was a little wet but at the same time it felt strangely nostalgic. Her eyes widen upon realising that he had a boner.

"Get off me!" Evil Jessica scowls, using all her might as she throws the tall figure sideways. He lightly lets go of her but snatches her hand to stop her from moving. Evil Jessica blinked; her head perked up now focused on Angelo. The templar smiles at the witch, which was followed by his graceful compliment to her. "The Goddess complies you, Jessica!"

"Oh, piss off!" Evil Jessica coldly swore, changing her attitude, as she swings her leg up straight into his balls. Angelo lets out a loud yelp, letting go of Evil Jessica's hand, covering his hands over his tenders as he slowly drops to the floor in pain. The evil witch towers over the defenseless man. She spits at the ground, her saliva missing him, inches away from his face. "You disgust me!"

"That's real deep, Jessica!" Eight suddenly interrupted as he comes closer to the wicked witch, upon seeing his companion was down and out.

"And what gives you the right to intervene?" Evil Jessica whirls round instantly to see the leader of the group stands before her.

"You have no right to hit a man when he is down!" Eight stated unsteadily. He was unsure how to handle the situation. Angelo was still in pain from Evil Jessica's ferocious attack. It would be wise if Eight stayed away from her. Otherwise he could be well in receiving the same treatment.

"Likewise, you should be ashamed for having three brutes man-handle a lady in public!" The witch argued sarcastically. Evil Jessica could tell that Eight was not confident. She devilishly licks her lips in a sexual way that made Eight's body shiver. She gracefully smiles at him, gripping the sceptre tight. "Very well, I guess I have no choice but to beat it out of you!"

"Try me!" Eight dared throwing his arms aside.

Evil Jessica flies at him. She violently thrashes her weapon swinging every move possible. Eight remains calm avoiding her incoming attacks. He notices that her usual fighting stance change. Her attacks were very aggressive but her speed and technique were lacking. He is taken by surprised when she chips a section of the brick wall from one of her ferocious attack. Indeed the guardsman had not been expected this. She pauses. Eight fears that she would change her strategy. The wicked sorceress continues her onslaught. Eight raises his sword to defend but holds his posture as Evil Jessica stops yet again. She breathes hard, her chest rising and falling. Eight, who remains calm and vigilant, exhales a cool breath still staring at her. "You may become more powerful but at the same time you are losing your stamina and the will to fight! Don't bother… You are just wasting your energy."

"That's what you think!" Evil Jessica makes a hostile sound fiercely going for him. She slowly spins her weapon above her head. Eight already intercepts her as the tip of his sword cuts into Evil Jessica's knee. She drops onto one knee wincing in pain. She gasps upon glancing Eight's sword. The point on the tip of the sword is near the mage's face. "I have you now!"

"I'm not gonna lose to you yet!" Evil Jessica shot back. Her left hand clutches the Zombie Slayer sword and pulls it with force. Eight stumbles forward on the floor with her. Immediately Evil Jessica grabs Eight's shirt, lifts one foot and pushed it into Eight's stomach and while she was on her back rolling. She kicks the guardsman off using her foot to support her. She did a backward roll and regains standing.

Eight flies high over the pub and into Domino's courtyard. She charges up into the air just reaching one quarter of the way until a flash of blue appears. She believed it was the lightning from the storm she had created but she was wrong. A blue skull creature crashes into her sending her into the barrels destroying them. She violently gets up bestowing the power from the magical sceptre to help her up and on her feet. The evil witch frantically scans left and right determined to find the person who had stopped her from reaching the Trodain guardsman.

Well, there can only be one person who summons blue skulls that come to his aid…

The evil witch glares at the rounded figure, who hurriedly flees down the steps. She then teleports herself, with haste, and now stands on the same steps. She sees the large bandit, having changed his axe for his purple scythe. The bandit was so ill mannered that he confidently sticks his middle finger at her deliberately taking the piss. She, of course, charges her spell with frenzy realising that he was insulting her.

"You…"

* * *

_Near the dungeon room..._

"_Now! You will revere me! Find her and bring her to me!" The evil woman ordered the ghastly shadows. They soon disappear in a flash. However, a dozen of Lost Souls appear, guarding the evil woman closely. They only marched a couple of yards until a shadowy silhouette runs past along the wall. _

_The evil woman frowns, having lost her patience. "Didn't I order you to leave?"_

"_Not yet you haven't!" A strong voice responded._

"_Who said that?" The evil woman queried, twisting her head left and right. The Lost Souls did the same and look at their leader. She was determined to find the intruder. "Show yourself, you coward!"_

"_HA!" The strong voice echoed through the hallway. Rushes of scorching flames appear wiping out six of the Lost Souls. The evil woman hangs her mouth wide upon seeing who had ambushed her. It was Jessica. She was smiling confidently as she sprints forward at her opponent. Jessica jumps, spins and slams her body into the enemies! Inflicts an average damage to the Lost Souls. They cry in pain. _

"_WHAT!?" The pale coldhearted witch screeches as she watches in horror. _

_Jessica finished her 'Harvest Moon' ability. She lands swiftly on two feet to regain her elegant posture. She confidently challenges the evil woman, having taken control of this fight. __"Ha! Shows over!"_

"_Ah! You again! I was beginning to wonder where you had run off too!" The clone spat full of disgust, shaking her fist. _

"_Well, I left you so that I can recalculate my strategy! This little farce had gone on long enough! That is why I am here to stop it!" Jessica explained. _

"_Oh, I'll bite! What's that in your hand?" The clone questioned as she points her finger at her, curious to see what Jessica was hiding up her sleeve. Jessica lightly closes her eyes with a smooth smile on her face. She then pulls out the tiny wand, twirls it effortlessly and points it at the evil clone with confidence. Her eyes flash wide, fully focuses on her opponent. "With this wand, I've finally cracked the code! I challenge you to a duel!" _

_The clone just stares at her with her mouth agape. However, her mouth soon closes into a smile as she begins to chuckle to her delight. Upon seeing the tiny wand that Jessica holds in her hand, she sarcastically mocks the mage. "You dare challenge me with a tiny wand!?" _

"_Well… Yes!" Jessica simply nods with confidence. _

_The evil woman makes a funny face pouting her lips making fart-like noises. She clutches her stomach with one arm and throwing the other. Finally her demonic eyes shut tight and her head swings back as she laughs so hard that her sides and jaw were too sore to move. She doubles over._

"_AH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

"_You find it funny that this is the ultimate weapon to defeat you!?" Jessica clearly stated, still holding her little wand in place, watching the clone struggling to overcome her hysterical laughter._

"_Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, you pesky little wand-waving bimbo! You never cease to surprise me! That pathetic wand you are holding never dares to rattle my cage! You clearly are having a laugh, aren't you?" The evil woman finally confessed, crossing her arms, having overcome her hysterical laughing gag._

"_Ha! That is what you think!" Jessica smirks as she quickly shoots a couple of 'Frizzles' from the magic wand. The 'Frizzle' spells destroy the remaining five Lost Souls, which four of them vanish into dust. The Lost Soul (C) was stunned as it faces the evil woman, pleading for help. She glares at the Lost Soul, who appears to be the last enemy standing looking completely dumbstruck. _

"_Don't stand there! Do something!" The evil woman, who had stopped smiling, suddenly begins hollering at the Lost Soul with rage. But Lost Soul (C) cannot make up its mind! Jessica laughs with triumph. Frustrated, the evil witch strikes the Lost Soul down within one move, by putting her fist directly through it's mouth. She cracks her fist in aggravation now turning to Jessica. "Bloody moron! You are too stubborn for your own good!"_

"_Correction! You are the stubborn one around here!" Jessica justifies twiddling her little wand that she once held as a child. She now takes her stance. "Now begin to taste the true extend of my powers!"_

"_We will see about that!" The evil woman mimicked Jessica's previous attack as she hurls an army of' 'Frizzles' that fly rapidly towards her opponent. Jessica thrusts her wand as it absorbs the flames. She then unleashes multiple 'Fizz' like spells that bounced back and forth, to and fro, and all around the dungeon._

* * *

The bandit manages to avoid the onslaught of Evil Jessica' magic. Having her full attention to the large bandit, Evil Jessica snarls at him. "You will not interfere, meddling fat pest!"

"Oy! You better watch it! Don't cross the line, yeah?" Yangus wipes a sweat from his forehead with his large arm still gripping his Hell scythe. He slowly begins to charge a powerful attack.

"Ha! Speak for yourself, you tub of shit!" Evil Jessica spits coldly.

"Grrr! Don't push your luck, you smart arse bitch! BIG BANGA!" He shouts as he uses 'Big Banga' with brute force. She covers herself using her forearms taking the massive impact. At least twenty shadows, who happened to be in the ring, protecting Evil Jessica, were now killed. As soon as the dust clears, the evil witch throws her arms apart seeing the large bandit in view.

"Laying it on thick, are we?" She emphasised having instantly cast a powerful strong wielded 'Kacrackle' spell. Its enormous ice shards crash down on top of the stonework. Luckily, Yangus covers himself with his shield to defend against the incoming ice and stone that falls above.

"Grrr! Arrgh! C'mon then you freak!" Yangus leaps into the air hurling his Hell scythe performing 'Grim Reaper'. Evil Jessica successfully dodges it. The scythe returns to Yangus as he lands. However, the speed of the scythe was too quick for Yangus as he loses his grip on the scythe's handle. The bandit immediately pulls out his purple custom-made scythe, the Bardiche of Binding, and lashes out 'Wind Sickles' all of the sudden. The evil girl side step dodges the rushing boomerang-like rays and shakes her head with disappointment. "Tsk! Tsk! You missed twice! No wonder you are going astray!"

"You wanna act all tough, eh? Well let me tell ya somethin'!" Yangus throws down his purple scythe seething with rage. The large man sees some weapons lying around, thanks to Arcadia's guardsmen, the martial artist and the chef leaving the weaponry lying around. The evil witch watches the bandit as he violently rips out an Oaken club, which he finds in the rumble. Yangus thrusts the weapon towards the witch to threaten her. "I'm gonna 'mash this fuckin' club right on top of that 'hick skull of yours, do ya hear?"

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear!" Evil Jessica fired back having cast 'Kasizzle' to burn her opponent. As he battles the flames, she continues to mock him. "It is such a shame that you have such trouble to keep your lid on! You dozy clodhopper!"

"Speak for yourself!" Yangus shot back with rage. He dusted his arm having been caught by the fire spell. It was clear that he was struggling to keep his cool. "You couldn't even control your flamin' temper! Yeah, you are like one of them short fuses burstin' like a bee in ya bonnet! You whippin' here and there! None of your stupid 'ocus pocus schemes has paid off one bloody bit!"

"Hocus pocus!? Let me show you what I can really do!" Evil Jessica immediately takes control of the quarrelling as she lifts her arms. Yangus looks horrified by her action. A horde of broken stonework tears from the ground and it flies directly at the large bandit. Yangus didn't have time to react as he collapses into the stonework. Evil Jessica analyses the rubble but to see no signs of movement. She huffs in amusement. "Love? Ha! What a pity that you won't live to see another day!"

Eight stand in the courtyard observing the whole incident. He shakes his head in denial, muttering heatedly. "You won't get away with this…"

He retreats to the other end of the courtyard and turns to face the opposite direction, lining himself up. "Hang in there, Yangus! Im coming!" He suddenly sprints avoiding the injured guardsman along the way. His head faces forward; his arms lift helping him to cut through the air. He then jumps towards the dog cage and uses his foot to kick off the wall using his Zombie Slayer sword to help him lunge further forward.

"HIYA!" Eight shouts heroically as she flies over the fence. Whilst flying, he notices the town's change of appearance. The stonework has been ripped from the ground and thrown into the houses creating more destruction.

Suddenly a figure comes into view causing to lose his momentum. The guardsman of Trodain widens his eyes as his face expression and tone changes. He failed to see Evil Jessica, who now appears leaping high, meeting him halfway in the air, as she flying kicked him in the stomach hard.

"HA!"

"Oh crap! URRGH!"

He lands on his back, rolling along the dirt and sliding along the dirt. He losses grip and dropped his Zombie Slayer sword, which flies over towards the large black dog, none other than Sir Leopold. The dog sniffs at the sword. Eight glances over his shoulder and sees this. The dog notices the young man's gaze. He suddenly whimpers and flees. Eight's face cross awkwardly in confusion. He then witnesses a large silhouette that rapidly darkens along the dirt.

Evil Jessica lands swiftly before attempting to pounce onto the fallen Trodain guardsman. He does a log roll avoiding Evil Jessica's pounce as he scrambles to his feet dashing towards one of the guardsmen from Arcadia, who had been on the ground since Evil Jessica arrived in Arcadia and paralyzed him (for the second time). Eight quickly snatches the lance from the injured guardsman and takes his stance to confront the evil witch. Evil Jessica marches forward throwing an overhead strike, stab and two side attacks. Eight defends and snarls as he moves with haste swinging the lance with fury delivering heavy blows. One. Two. Three. She twirls to block and avoid, and he strikes. Evil Jessica jumps over the low swing, followed by a duck. Eight holds the lance (in samurai style) and thrusts, the tip of the blade, aiming for her face. She leans to her left side, rotating her hips, to grab the lance with her left hand. She then uses the lance to help her pull forward giving a hard push with the sceptre's orb. Eight takes the impact, quickly hitting Evil Jessica's leg with his. She leans down, lowering her guard, to attend to her leg. This gives time for Eight to retrieve the lance, spin round and crouch aiming for the evil girl's shoulder. Evil Jessica luckily cowers her side as she lifts the sceptre to clash against the lance. She rises from the floor kicking Eight in the face followed by a sharp powerful upward strike. Eight recovers from the kick griping the lance firm from the attack. However, the strike was so lethal that the force of the sceptre itself manages to snap the lance in half. Eight frantically examines the broken lance and then back to Evil Jessica. He throws the broken lance down and breaks into a run.

"You're not getting away!" Evil Jessica venomously hissed as she summons a powerful heated 'Kafrizzle' spell that formed from the terrible sky. Eight dives into a forward roll, springs followed by a somersault and lands on his two feet. He quickly whirls round but ducks, in the process, as Evil Jessica hurls fireballs at him at a rapid speed. He deflects them with his Demon Spear screaming at her to stop her crazy actions. "Jessica! Stop this!"

"This fight isn't over until your body is wrapped in shrouds!" Evil Jessica screeches.

* * *

"_Nothing can stop my magical prowess!" The evil clone mocked._

"_I beg to differ!" Jessica smiled confidently, twirling her wand again._

"_Really? You think you're so tough? Take me on then!" The clone challenged as she pouted her chest forward._

"_With pleasure!" Jessica throws t__he wand. It goes flying toward the clone hitting her directly in the fore head. Leaving her stunned, Jessica lets out a yell performing a flying kick. The clone slams into the building. The wand flies back to Jessica. The clone activates her spell craft and tries to hit the mage. Jessica avoids getting hit and deflects one of the rods to spin. The mystical witchcraft spells repeatedly jab the wand, hitting Jessica, and dust flies everywhere. The evil woman starts laughing. The dust settles showing no damage to the mage. Jessica then sends a 'Crackle' spell into the Lost Souls. They slam into another building. Jessica steers the wand over the evil woman. The clone uses the fire spell to prevent the ice spell from touching her. Jessica hurdles over the magic, lands on her hand, some feet away and kicks the ice towards her clone. The evil woman flips the ice on its side with her hands. She then steers the ice sending it to the wall. She then glances back over to the witchcraft that she had casted and becomes confused when it stops moving. Jessica now has the dancing flames under and around the evil woman. She then closes the flames into her knocking into her and starts spinning. The Sizzles rise and ebb frantically scorching the evil woman.__The clone absorbs the flames and creates a series of 'Frizzles'. Jessica uses the wand, which magically evaporates the 'Frizzles' destroying them completed. _

_Agitated, the clone growls as she charges in with his fists closed. The two women have a fisticuffs match. Evade. Block. Evade. Double block. Stagger. Grab. The evil woman maliciously smiles in victory. "I have you now!"_

"_I don't think so!" Jessica fired back as she pulls her into her sharp knee. The clone winces as she staggers back but that didn't stop Jessica as she follows her. "Take this!" Jessica emphasised throwing a right elbow, catching the evil woman off guard by hitting her in the lower abdomen. "And that!" She continued on the attack landing a heavy left hook into the woman's face. Next, Jessica gracefully throws the wand in the air. Without ado, she latches onto the evil woman's pigtails and tugs them hard, tossing her to one side. _

_She rolls onto the dirty floor. Angry, she then gets herself up off the floor and begins to seethe at the mage with total rage. "NO! I will not be beaten!"_

_Jessica catches her wand, arching it as if she were going to throw it and thrusts her left hand out open in preparation to cast a spell. She braced herself as she examines the angry, evil woman. She instantly summons a Dream Blade from her hands, snarling at the mage._

"_Prepare… to… DIE!" The angry woman shouted hands and instantly charges at Jessica. The mage closes her eyes._

_STAB!_

_She had stabbed her. _

"_You… can't… do this!" She stammers in disbelief._

"_Too bad! I just did!" Jessica smirked, having now opened her brown eyes. _

_Her evil soul had now departed and flows back into the flames. Jessica had won her little fierce fight. The evil version of Jessica, in which the Lord of Darkness created, had vanished and was no more. The only door that remains open was to defeat the Lord of Darkness himself. _

"_I guess the wise elf was right after all." Jessica mutters to herself, inspecting the little wand. She congratulated herself for defeating the evil woman. "I will thank him later but right now I need to stop Rhapthorne…" _

_She then flees the scene still holding the little wand in her hand. Soon, Jessica approaches to the large doors, charging directly at them with full force. Suddenly, she bursts them open. Regardless to her irrational thinking, Jessica hollers aggressively, racing down the hallway, hurdling over the elongated steps. "Rhapthorne! I order you to stop this at once!" _

"_Slave!? How dare you break down my door!" Rhapthorne questioned with a surprising tone as he sees the mage huffing. She looked at him, eyes full of determination. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord flashes his golden eyes at her. "What brings you to my chambers?"_

"_You! I knew you would be back for revenge! This is what its all about? You strive for thirst and hunger to get stronger so that you can rule the world!"_

"_I have no time to waste on the likes of you!"_

"_Really? Well, what about the 'uncalled-for' meeting before the attack on Arcadia, then? Didn't that mean something to you?"_

_"SILENCE!" Rhapthorne ordered as he raises his staff in the air. A powerful force knocks Jessica off her feet and into one of the Hellhound statues. The Dark Lord taps his staff against his palm. "You meddlesome floozy! Why do you dare appear before me? Perhaps you want to prove yourself to me! Very well, your wish is granted! Your soul will be tainted into my flesh and blood!"_

_Jessica snarls with fury._

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! SWIPE!

The fight was long, cunning and intense. Eight struggled to find an opening for him to pin the possessed Jessica. He desperately wanted to end the fight by knocking her unconscious and to take her away from Arcadia. But the problem was that she wasn't going down so easily. They continued to swing their staffs.

"Take this! 'Kasizzle!' HA!" Eight roared as a powerful fire spell emerges from his hands. He was surprised that he learnt the spell just having eliminated a hoard of shadows to increase his experience.

Regardless of his achievements, the evil girl shakes her head in dismal. "No! No! No! This won't do! This is how 'Kasizzle' should be done!"

She effortlessly twirls the sceptre. Her 'Kasizzle' clashes with Eight's. The intense flames danced. Unfortunately, Evil Jessica's 'Kasizzle spell' was exceedingly more powerful than Eight's spell. The evil girl laughs having already foreseen that her magical prowess is far more superior. She forces the 'Kasizzle' to creep round creating a ring of fire that surrounds the troubled Trodain guardsman.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you will burn in hell!" She laughed.

Eight covers his head prepared to brace himself. The flames swarm in. Suddenly, a flash of light prevents the 'Kasizzle' from harming Eight. Instead it races back towards Evil Jessica.

"What's this!?" Evil Jessica questioned. The flames draw near now circling her. She covers herself similar to Eight's taking the nasty heat. Some of her clothing had burnt marks but she didn't care as she knocks the remaining flames away that dissolve into the dark sky. A tall male steps forward with his Rune staff. It was Angelo who takes charge in this heated battle. Evil Jessica smiles upon realising that Angelo was the one who cast 'Bounce' to protect Eight from the blazing fire. "How wise of you to reflect my spell! Too bad it's all over since I am not in the mood to waste my time dealing with the likes of you!"

"So a duel it is, then?" Angelo allowed now rooting his feet.

"Very well then… Its just me versus you!" Evil Jessica beamed. She quickly cast 'Kasnooze' out of the blue. Angelo isn't affected having learnt from his previous mistake. Eight however, falls to sleep. However, she was not yet done as she attempts to hurl some of the rock formation at Angelo. He swiftly avoids it but still groans as he watches the rocks pill on top Eight's left leg. The templar knight bites his lip as he dares himself to glance back at the wicked woman.

"Oh… You… Bitch!" Angelo half giggled. He couldn't help but he was amused. If only Eight knew he would have shouted at the templar. He would probably say something like_ "Don't call her a bitch, you hypocrite!" _but since he was fast asleep there was nothing that could be done about it.

"How charming…" Evil Jessica retorts sweetly, gripping both ends of the sceptre. She seemed to like the attention that he was giving.

It was staff against staff. He luckily avoids the incoming wallop from Evil Jessica. Both of them go at each other. Angelo strikes a seven hit combo alternating between head and body shots. Evil Jessica steps back successfully blocking the incoming attacks. She in return throws her four hit combination. Upon the last whack for the head, Angelo twirls, into a crouching like position and sways his rune staff aiming for her feet. She jumps, pulls her weapon over her head and swings it back round with force. Angelo regains standing, strongly holds the defensive block before pushing it aside. Evil Jessica's gasps and starts to breath faster hesitates to move for a brief second. Something wasn't right. Eight begrudged as he flutters his eyes open having recovered form the sleeping spell. He could see patterns where Evil Jessica could have easily hit Angelo, in several areas, but to Eight's surprise she stops abruptly. It was as if her body was ready to give in. Maybe she is tired but yet she can pull of her magical prowess smoothly. This can't be right. Angelo pauses. He could see that he was wearing her down so he decides to go for the attack. Evil Jessica blocks it. Both staffs clash. The two of them struggle to push the staffs against each other.

The guardsman's eyes widen form his slumber:

"_She's fighting back! So that explains why she didn't fight us in Dominico's workroom. She said that she would come back later to gives us time to prepare and plan! It may have taken long for me to realise this action but it all makes sense now."_

The guardsman examines his surroundings. He soon identifies his trapped leg. So, he pushes the rumble of rocks aside and quickly attends to his wounds praying that they would heal him fast.

Evil Jessica and Angelo were grunting against each other. Eight sees the struggling continues on. Finally, his leg was free and fully healed. He takes his sword and leaps into the fight. He uses 'Falcon Slash'. He knocks the sceptre to one side and then slices horizontally the blade tearing the witch's upper right arm. She howls as she moves away from the two males.

Eight studies Angelo. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" The templar breathes and nods to reassure his comrade.

"ARRGH! URRGH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Evil Jessica screamed now covering her free hand over her bleeding arm.

The evil sorceress looks down at her hand analysing the red blood that smudges all over. She snarls as she closes her demonic eyes and bloody fist. Evil Jessica charges a spell with her left hand and fires a series of Frizzles. Eight and Angelo flee as the Frizzles smashed the windows open and fragments of the stone mansion. As Eight and Angelo looked back, two incoming Frizzles knocked them to the ground. Evil Jessica marches over to the fallen men drawing her weapon back. She failed to see a large club that hammered down at her. It was Yangus. He performed both 'Mind & Heart Breaker!'

WHACK!

Ouch! Evil Jessica took the impact causing her to miss a turn. She holds her head was throbbing. Yangus continued to hit her with the Oaken club that he found earlier in the rubble of the damaged stone houses. He had whacked her seven times in a row. Each hit caused the wicked sorceress to stagger back.

"Yer… stupid… bloody… bird!" The large man seethed uncontrollably. He raises his club in the air ready to strike down at the disorientated mage.

"YANGUS STOP!" Angelo rushed in and hooks his arms underneath the large man's armpits. Luckily the templar knight was up on his feet after the previous blow and uses all his might to stop the bandit as he pulls him away. Eight didn't have time to deal with his companions struggling. He sees his opportunity and leaps in, shoulder barging the wicked woman close into the side of the mansion. He draws near to intercept her attack.

He pinned her against the wall firmly. His sword inches away from her. The tip of his sword pressed firmly on her delicate neck causing its to bleed in the process. Both of them stopped. They stared at each other breathing heavily. Eight studied her with a serious expression. She did look like hell. Her hair: with a mixture of orange and red clashed, dangled, torn and flossy. There were purple bruises marked on her head, from where Yangus had battered her with a club, and her face from where she ad been crushed and knocked into the stone walls. There was blood that trickled on her lips, eyebrow and neck. Her sore purple lips and the red weary eyes were hallowing.

"Let… her… go!" Eight hissed angrily.

The mage gives a quick glance before closing her eyes.

* * *

_They battled it out to see who's magic is superior. Jessica was fairly strong, having managed to hold her own but she kept retreating from Rhapthorne's magic. Indeed he was too strong for her as he unleashes thorns from his staff. They bind her legs, causing her to fall flat on the red carpet, losing her little wand. Jessica claws at the red carpet desperate to retrieve her wand but was being pulled back by the thorns. _

_"You must destroy the heir of the sage!" Rhapthorne reminded her thoroughly. "Those other inferior beings must be annihilated immediately!" _

_"I will fight them but I will not kill them!" Jessica growls angrily._

_"You have no choice of the matter!" Rhapthorne ordered. _

_"I'm not a willing puppet like Dhoulmagus! Unlike you, I have friends and __I'd already told you they have come for me!" Jessica argued. She was too quick for him having avoided Rhapthorne's spells. "Now then! You will let me go!"_

"_Slave!" Rhapthorne begins to quarrel. "Thou must fulfill your destiny! Therefore, you will revere me and resurrect the one you love!"_

"_I OBEY NO ONE!" She screeched as she summons a powerful fireball that plummets from the black air and crashed down onto Rhapthorne. He wails. The thorns rip and release their grip. Jessica struggles to control her rage as she hurls another fireball. In addition to this, scorching flames begin to dance around as well as the blistering cold ice shards that crack and shatter into pieces. Finally, a purple like fog surrounds the Dark Lord as his eyes slowly drift into closure._

_Jessica, who still remains astonished by her sudden outburst of magic, hears something sinister. She noticed something unusual was missing in this room but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly, something rather disturbing creeps on her shoulder. Jessica didn't need to think what to do. She just did it. _"_STAY BACK!" She ordered, with her hands ready to chant another dreadful spell. __She whirls herself round to confront a shadow figure, who draws near, armed with a sword. _The figure slowly creeps forward. Jessica points her wand out, in front, to warn the shadow. "Don't come any closer! I am warning you!"

_The shadow was formed in a shape of a human. His mouth open and close as if it were speaking to her even there was no sound. Its head was covered in a shape of a bandana, holding a sword. It looked awfully familiar._

"_It can't be?" Jessica mutters to herself. Unsure what to do Jessica stares at the illusion figure intensely. In return, the figure stops moving but stares right back at her. Is it possible that she could meet her friends here in this dreadful realm? It was then the silence was broken, when Jessica spoke. "Guv!? Is that you?" _

_The ghostly shaped creature doesn't flinch. Worried, Jessica starts to panic. Her heart beats faster and her temperature rises. A tiny sweat drips from her forehead. She frantically shouts at the shadow praying that it would responded to her. __"Guv! It's me! Jessica! The Lord of Darkness has taken control of me! But I am still here! The good girl that you once knew! Come on, guv! Speak to me! Say something!"_

_The ghost still stares at her deep into her brown eyes._

* * *

"Guv…" The sudden soft voice catches the guardsman's attention.

"Jess?" He raises his eyebrows but still keeps his sword in place. "Jessica? I-Is it really you?"

"Yes… Its me…" She answered despite the mixture hoarse sound in her voice. Her head hangs low with her eyes closed.

"How did you-" "No! It doesn't matter now! I'm glad you are okay. Look, you don't have to apologise or anything. We all forgive you..."

"…"

"Listen, we will find a way to save you. I made a promise to Al-"

"Kill me…" She mutters solemnly.

"WHAT!?" Eight exclaimed in shock. He looks at her with contempt. "What are you saying, Jessica!? I- we can't kill you! You are one of our friends! Why would we want to kill you?"

"I-I'm sorry… I… I- No! I can feel him taking over!"

"Who!? Jessica! JESSICA!"

"YOU FOOL!" Evil Jessica screamed. Her eyes expand wide open as she pulls a sharp right knee into his ribs followed by a left hook in the face. Eight spins round and staggers back losing his dominate pin on the wall. He attempts to call for her again, holding his sore ribs. "Jessica…"

"Back away!" She growls in a menacing tone having pushed herself off the wall with force and desire.

"We want to help you…" Eight addressed.

"I said BACK AWAY!" She hollers uncontrollably. She summons a wave of dark energy that caused a harsh wind to knock everyone away except Eight. He cast 'Zap' to confuse the evil girl before making his attack. He successfully knocks the sceptre away catching her off guard as he landed a punch. She takes the blow but recovers and punched him back. They snarl at each other. She swore at him even though there was no sound from her mouth. Eight's eyes heavily burrow as he raises his tension. Evil Jessica lunges for Eight but he intercepted her as he swings his sword with force sending the sceptre into the air. He goes for her but the evil girl flies into the air catching her precious tool before landing. Eight swings the blade again with greater speed and precision. Evil Jessica attempts to evade again but Eight stops her in her tracks by flinging the Swallowtail Boomerang that pinning the ends of her stray hair into the stoned fountain.

"No more running, Jessica!" Eight shouted as he marches forward, armed with his Zombie Slayer sword.

"So it seems…" She removes the boomerang and rubs the side of her neck. Indeed it was a close call.

"Now… Answers! I know you are there! What have you done with her?" Eight demanded.

"Oh, you want to know so badly?" Evil Jessica giggled. "Thinking knowing will heal you? Fill some… crater in your soul. That fact that you envy life! Once I have all the sages flesh and blood, I will have the power to revive the ones that I love even beyond… death!"

"So that's why you went for the sceptre after Dhoulmagus' defeat. I should have known that you wanted to revive your brother! I hate to burst your ambition but he is dead, Jess… He is dead." Eight confesses tenderly. He didn't want to break her heart but it was the only way to help her come to her senses. Evil Jessica's face changes as if she were going to throttle the Trodain guardsman. "The only way to reach him is by death itself but yet you side with the one who is responsible for everyone that he has killed. If you continue to follow his promise then you must leave otherwise you will be known to be a murderer!"

"Then... That is my destiny!" She growls into a crescendo as she hurls stones into his eyes. He cries, blinded and dazzled. The evil girl kicks him hard, seding him flying onto the floor. She repeatedly punches him in the face. "Feel the wrath of darkness, you bastard!"

SMACK! POW! CRACK! FIZZ! SMASH!

"ARRGH!" Eight screamed as he falls onto the ground in agony. Evil Jessica ignores his cry as she strolls over towards him. "Trying to cheat me and my destiny? You really are as pathetic as you look! You will bloody pay for what you did!"

Eight opens his mouth dry as he coughs up blood. He could have sworn that he had broken his back but soon realises that Evil Jessica had cast the paralysis spell to prevent him from moving. Eight struggles, barely crosses his forearms over his face as the wicked woman draws very close to him. Evil Jessica, determined to kill anyone that stands in her way, raises the sceptre above her head to deliver the blow.

"Now… You will die!"

* * *

**[A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I'm very cruel but wow… What did I just write? **

**Once again, I am deeply sorry for the delays but ****I have been updating this story (grammar etc...)**

**The title of each 'Duels of Duality' chapter has bracketed sub titles. Also, Chapters 10, 11 & 12 spells the acronym for RED: Realising Evil's Demise! This was briefly hinted in first chapter. In short, 'Duality' is a situation or nature that has two states or parts that is complementary or opposed to each other: **

**1. Eight/Yangus/Angelo vs Evil Jessica **

**2. Jessica vs herself (evil clone) and Rhapthorne**

**I find it funny that Jessica never actually uses the wand in the cut-scences. She normally chants her spells using staves in battle or creates them in her palms. ****Oh, I almost forgot. The other characters in Chapters 6 & 8 will be making their appearances very soon.**

**So… What will happen next? I'll leave it to you for figure it out...]**


End file.
